Love, Disease and the Remaining Time
by Rin . aichii
Summary: Chapter 8/.../Time Limit! Waktu Rin tinggal lima hari lagi. Dan bagaimana perasaan Len yang sebenarnya? Apakah dia berhasil menyingkirkan perasaan gengsinya?/RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Ini adalah fic kedua saya di fandom Vocaloid, silahkan dibaca… (_ _)**

**Len: Ha? Terus yang satunya dikemanain, nih?**

**B-Rabbit: Entahlah. =3= di tempat sampah kali, ya? =3= *dihajar reader***

**Rin: Ngaco mulu, nih Author ==' terus ini fic tentang apa? *makan jeruk purut***

**B-Rabbit: Kenapa lu makan jerut purut? ==' Bukannya jeruk Bali? *dihajar Rin FC* Nah, saya jelaskan, fic ini tentang— *disumbat pisang***

**Len: Oi tidak seru kalau baru pertama udah ngejelasin Auhtor gaje! Sinting, lu! Dan—Astagafirullah! *sweatdrop* Apa-apaan fic ini! O.O Kenapa sampai 4500 kata, hah! Ini baru chapter satu, tahu! *gaplok Author***

**Rin: What? 4500? Bakal capek, nih para reader yang baca! *ikutan sweatdrop* Lo itu buat fic atau buat kliping, sih!**

**B-Rabbit: Buat fic-lah~! Dan lagi-lagi kamu yang jadi tokoh utamanya Rin~! *senyum gaje***

**Rin: *blush* m-masa' sih? Apa aku secantik itu untuk menjadi tokoh utama? *kepedean***

**B-Rabbit+Len: ==' Ya udah, silahkan membacanya~ ^^**

_**BloodStained Black Rabbit Present**_

**A VOCALOID FANFIC**

**DISCLAIMER: **Vocaloid © YAMAHA

[ _Di saat kita mulai bertemu, cinta ini pun mulai tumbuh, tapi hanya waktu yang dapat memisahkan segalanya_ ]

**Love, Disease and the Remaining Time**

**Created by: **BloodStained Kagamine Len

**Warning(s): Mengandung semi AU-GAJE-ABAL. Typo dan Misstypo bertebaran di dalam fic! Diharapkan memakai sabuk pengaman (?) saat ingin membacanya!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Pagi yang indah di kota Tokyo. Cahaya matahari yang mampu menembus berbagai banda bening membuat gadis yang terlelap di kasur tidur miliknya itu terbangun paksa. Ia kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya, menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak tidak jauh dari kasur berwarna Orange miliknya.

Memasuki kamar mandi, gadis berambut pirang itu segera membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Berbagai perasaan gerah karena baru terbangun dari tidur segera lenyap begitu setiap inci tubuhnya terkena air hangat yang mengguyur dari _shower _miliknya.

Memerlukan waktu yang tidak lama untuk gadis ini merasakan kesegaran yang disebabkan oleh air hangat dari shower kamar mandinya. Hanya berkisar lima belas menit, gadis yang akrab disapa Kagamine Rin itu segera menampakkan diri dari kamar mandi yang memang disengaja berada di dalam kamarnya. Rin kemudian melangkah menuju sudut kamarnya, di mana sebuah lemari berwarna orange – dengan berbagai stiker jeruk yang terpasang di pintunya – berdiri dengan kokoh. Lemari itu berukuran besar, mungkin ukurannya dapat dibilang dua kali lipatnya tubuh Rin.

Tanpa perlu berbasa-basi, Rin membuka lemari itu, mengambil sebuah seragam sailor dengan warna orange dan sedikit bercorak kotak pada bagian rok dan kerahnya. Seragam itu tidak semuanya berwarna orange – hanya pada bagian roknya saja yang berwarna orange – di bagian atas seragam itu, warna kuning pucat lebih terlihat dari pada warna orange yang diberikan oleh kerah seragam itu.

"Hm, seandainya bukan hanya bagian roknya saja yang berwarna orange." Keluh Rin sambil memperhatikan seragam yang digenggamnya. Rin memang kurang suka dengan warna itu – kuning – hanya saja, Rin tidak memiliki hak untuk memprotes. Bisa-bisa Rin dikatai sebagai wanita yang gila urusan kalau menuai protes hanya karena warna kuning yang sungguh tidak kontras di matanya.

Rin segera memakai seragam itu, setelah itu Rin mendekati meja riasnya yang dipenuhi akan pernak-pernik jeruk. Rin menatap sosok dirinya yang terpantul akan cermin itu – sosok gadis berambut blonde dengan manisnya terpantul di permukaan cermin itu – cermin memang tidak bisa berbohong, karena cermin memantulkan setiap benda dengan alaminya. Sosok gadis cantik, manis dan juga imut—itulah yang sering dikatakan orang lain saat melihat sosok Rin, tapi semua itu berbeda di mata Rin – saat dia sendiri menyaksikan dirinya yang terpantul akan kealamian dari cermin – di mata Rin, yang dia lihat adalah sosok gadis berambut blonde yang digerogoti akan penyakit. Penyakit yang sewaktu-waktu dapat membunuhnya dengan sadis. Rin tahu betul akan hal itu, dan dia tidak mau pusing akan penyakit itu.

Sejak Rin masih kecil – kira-kira berumur tujuh tahun – tubuh Rin sudah diagnosa oleh dokter terkena penyakit _Leukimia Limfositik Kronis_. Saat itu Rin memang belum mengerti apa pun, dan bahkan Rin masih dengan polosnya menyatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja dengan penyakit itu. Tapi semenjak Rin menginjakkan kakinya di bangku SMP, Rin mulai paham betul akan keadaannya. Keadaannya tidak bisa dibilang baik dengan membawa penyakit itu, karena Rin tahu kalau penyakit itu semakin lama semakin membunuh tubuhnya sendiri – Rin pun telah diagnosa oleh dokter tidak akan bertahan lama, hanya berkisar kurang dari sepuluh tahun saja –

Wajah Rin yang tadinya memancarkan kesedihan kini berubah menjadi cerah – meski dengan paksa – di pantulan cermin. Senyuman manis terlekuk di bibir mungilnya—bibir yang bersih dari dosa.

"Ayolah Rin, kau harus semangat." Ucap Rin seraya tersenyum. Senyumannya sungguh terlihat hilang. Ya, semakin lama, senyuman dari Rin semakin menghilang. Semakin waktu berjalan, senyuman dari Rin hilang perlahan-lahan – itu semua karena penyakit yang membuat umur Rin semakin memendek disetiap detik berlalu.

Rin kemudian meraih jepitan rambut miliknya yang terletak di permukaan meja berwarna orange itu. Dengan perlahan-lahan, Rin memasang jepitan itu di poni yang sedikit menutupi mata _aquamarine _miliknya. Rin terlihat manis akan jepitan itu—oh dan tidak lupa juga dengan pita berwarna putih yang selalu Rin pasang di pucuk kepalanya – sebuah pita putih yang khas dari sosok Kagamine Rin.

**Tap!**

Rin berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya dengan langkah yang cukup sempoyongan. Langkah kaki Rin sungguh lamban – seperti seekor semut – bahkan sampai memakan waktu hampir lima menit untuk membawa berat tubuhnya sendiri menuju ke ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, Rin!" seorang pemuda berambut _dark blue _menyambut kedatangan Rin dari kamarnya. Pemuda itu adalah Kakak Rin, Kagamine Kaito. Dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga Rin – dan juga seperti orang tua kandung di mata Rin – bukannya Rin tidak punya orang tua, hanya saja orang tua Rin bekerja di luar negri; Ayah Rin bekerja sebagai penulis Novel detektif di Inggris, sedangkan Ibu Rin bekerja sebagai penata rias artis di Paris. Sungguh sedikit waktu yang mereka miliki untuk memperhatikan keadaan Rin dan Kaito. Kaito saja kadang berpikir kalau orang tuanya telah lama meninggal, saking lamanya dia tidak pernah melihat tampang kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

"Selamat pagi, Kak!" balas Rin yang berusaha untuk tersenyum. Rin kemudian duduk di samping Kaito yang sedang menikmati es krim kesukaannya.

"Ini sarapanmu, hari ini sarapan kita adalah… TARAAAA! Telur dadar!" seru Kaito yang terlihat sungguh bangga akan hasil masakannya. Padahal yang dia masak hanyalah telur dadar yang gosong di beberapa titik. Rin yang melihat semangat Kaito hanya tersenyum lembut dan menerima telur yang terbilang –err gagal itu.

"Terima kasih, Kak." Ucap Rin seraya berterima kasih. Rin dengan senangnya memakan telur yang berhiaskan kegosongan itu – meski sebenarnya Rin merasakan kalau telur itu sedikit asin dan pahit – bahkan Rin menghabiskannya. Sungguh hal yang luar biasa. Setelah menghabiskan sarapan paginya, Rin akhirnya meninggalkan rumahnya.

**Kagamine Rin's POV**

"Terima kasih, Kak." Aku menikmati sarapan yang dibuatkan Kak Kaito untukku. Meski pun rasanya agak asin dan pahit, tapi aku menghabiskan semuanya – itu semua karena aku menghargai usaha Kak Kaito untukku – setelah menghabiskan sarapanku, aku memutuskan untuk berangkat ke sekolah, namun sebelumnya aku dihentikan oleh Kak Kaito.

"Rin tunggu!" aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok Kak Kaito yang tengah berlari ke arahku. Aku hanya mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau lupa obatmu!" seru Kak Kaito. Kak Kaito menyodorkanku sebuah botol kecil yang sangat kuyakini adalah obat.

Aku menerima botol yang berwarna biru gelap itu. "Terima kasih, Kak," ucapku dengan senyuman. "Aku pergi, ya?" aku segera berlalu dari hadapan Kak Kaito. Aku tidak menoleh sedikit pun, yang kuberikan hanyalah lambaian tangan lemahku saja. Ya, aku tahu kalau sekarang ini Kak Kaito memandang punggungku dengan tatapan iba – tatapan yang seakan-akan menangisiku yang mungkin akan kembali dengan hanya membawa nama saja – aku benci ditatap seperti itu.

Kugenggam botol yang berukuran kepalan tangan itu – botol kecil penyelamat hidupku – ya, aku menikmatinya. Aku sungguh berterima kasih akan botol kecil ini – botol kecil yang menambah detik kehidupanku – karena tanpa botol berisi obat-obatan ini, aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lama untuk hidup.

Aku menahan tubuhku yang mulai bergetar – sesuatu yang hangat mulai membanjiri pelupuk mataku – aku terlalu rapuh kalau mengenai penyakitku sendiri, seakan-akan aku tidak mampu melawannya yang merupakan dinding takdir untukku.

"RIN!" seseorang menepuk pundakku, dengan cepat aku menyeka air mata yang hampir saja membanjiri pelupuk mataku. Aku hanya menoleh dan menangkap sosok gadis berambut hijau _tosca _yang berdiri di belakangku. "Selamat pagi!" serunya dengan keceriaan yang menggebu-gebu.

Aku tersenyum, "Ya, selama pagi, Miku." Ucapku dengan senyuman. Miku hanya memperlihatkan sederet gigi-giginya padaku, kemudian senyumannya itu berubah saat melihat sesuatu yang aku genggam – obat – botol kecil itu.

"Hm.. Rin? I-itu…" Miku menunjuk-nunjuk botol yang aku genggam dengan jari telunjuknya. Aku tahu apa maksud Miku, dan aku memakluminya.

"Ini obatku, Miku." Jelasku yang dengan cepat memasukkan botol berwarna biru itu ke dalam sakuku. Kulihat raut wajah Miku berubah seketika – tidak ada lagi deret gigi penuh keceriaan darinya – yang ada sebagai ekspresinya saat ini hanyalah wajah yang penuh perasaan tidak enak.

"O-oh…" Miku bergumam. "K-kalau begitu kita ke sekolah, yuk!" Miku menggandeng lenganku – menyeret berat tubuhku dengan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu – kami berjalan dengan riang menuju ke sekolah, hingga gerbang sekolah kami pun mulai terlihat dari kejauhan.

' _Akhirnya sampai! _' batinku berucap lega. Jujur saja, aku tidak kuat terlalu sering berjalan. Karena biasanya saat aku kelelahan, aku pasti akan ambruk dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Kami pun segera berjalan bergandengan memasuki kelas. Sebenarnya perjalan tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu gerbang – hanya memakan waktu lima menit saja – hanya saja aku mulai merasa lelah?

"SELAMAT PAGI!" Miku membuka pintu kelas kami dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Para siswa yang berada di dalam kelas tersentak kaget, namun mereka membalas ucapan Miku.

"Selamat pagi, Hatsune, Kagamine." Beberapa suara mulai menggema dari berbagai sudut – mereka membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari Miku – aku hanya tersenyum merespon, sedangkan Miku cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Ayo, Rin!" ajak Miku, aku hanya menurutinya. Baru beberapa langkah, aku mulai merasa aneh akan diriku.

Kepalaku pusing…

"Eh? R-Rin?" Miku menoleh padaku. Aku hanya mampu menopang tubuhku yang terasa berat di meja terdekat.

Pandanganku juga semakin tidak jelas… Ukh, aku kenapa?

"K-Kau tidak apa-apa, Rin?" Miku terbelalak kaget.

Tubuhku mulai sempoyongan, tubuhku terasa ringan…

"Kagamine, kau kenapa!" aku merasakan panggilan lain yang menyebut namaku. Tadinya hanya Miku yang memanggilku, tapi sepertinya teman-teman yang lain juga menyebut namaku.

**Bruk!**

Semuanya gelap—kegelapan melukis semua jarak pandangku.

_Hei, apa aku telah mati?_

**Normal POV**

Iris _aquamarine _itu terlihat sedikit demi sedikit dari balik kelopak mata Rin. Semakin lama, kelopak mata itu memperlebar jalur pandang iris _aquamarine _itu dengan perlahan-lahan. Terbukanya kelopak mata itu – beserta iris _aquamarine _yang mulai nampak – sudah memperjelas bahwa sekarang ini Rin mulai sadarkan diri.

"I-ini di mana…?" tanya Rin lemah. Namun tidak ada jawaban akan pertanyaan itu, hingga membuat Rin beranggapan bahwa dia telah mati. ' _Ah… jangan-jangan aku sudah mati? _' tebak Rin. Sedikit memastikan akan keadaannya, Rin segera mengucek kedua matanya – agar penglihatannya semakin jelas – setelah pandangannya semakin jelas, Rin mulai yakin kalau dia masih hidup. Tuhan masih memberikannya kesempatan untuk hidup.

Sedikit bersyukur, Rin mengepalkan kedua tanngannya di depan dada miliknya, matanya kembali terpenjam – merasakan berbagai sensasi dari angin sepoi yang memasuki ruangan kecil itu – seraya Rin berucap, "Terima kasih kau masih mengasihaniku, Tuhan." Ucap Rin. Perlahan-lahan, tanpa Rin sadari, lagi-lagi air matanya memaksa untuk merembes dari pelupuk mata Rin.

' _Tenang, Rin! Kau… masih hidup sekarang ini! _' batin Rin berseru – mencoba agar dirinya tegar – tidak lama Rin berseru-seru di lubuk hatinya, seseorang muncul dan mengetuk pintu yang berada di sudut ruangan itu. Ruangan ini adalah UKS, tempat Rin sekarang berada.

Rin sedikit heran, dia hanya mampu menengadahkan kepalanya sambil menatap pintu. Rin tidak mampu bersuara banyak, karena kondisi fisiknyalah yang membuatnya enggan untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

**Ckrek! **Pintu terbuka, dan muncullah sosok gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ – Gadis itu adalah Miku, sahabat Rin – Miku terlihat membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi air mineral dan dua buah roti di tangannya.

"Rin?" Miku mendekati ranjang di mana Rin terduduk lemas. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Miku khawatir. Miku meletakkan nampan yang berisi makanan dan minuman itu di atas meja – ia tahu kalau saat ini Rin tidak ingin makan – kemudian Miku duduk di samping ranjang Rin.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Miku… aku benar-benar takut…" ucap Rin lemas, sedangkan Miku hanya bertajuk heran.

"Takut kenapa, Rin?"

Rin memejamkan kedua matanya, tangannya menggenggam tangan Miku dengan kuat. "Aku sangat takut… aku takut…" air mata berlinang, membanjiri pelupuk mata Rin. Kemudian perlahan-lahan cairan bening itu menuruni pipi Rin.

"K-kau takut kenapa, Rin?" tanya Miku keheranan. Sedangkan Rin menunduk.

"Aku takut… rasanya aku sudah mati saat ini, Miku…" isak Rin yang kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Miku. Miku tersentak kaget saat mendengarkan ungkapan Rin yang satu itu, namun Miku dapat memakluminya.

Miku tersenyum – paksa – dia kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Rin dengan lembut. "Tenanglah, Rin… kau tidak akan mati, kok." Ucap Miku lembut, setidaknya di satu ucapannya itu memunculkan sedikit harapan Rin.

Rin berusaha tersenyum, hingga sederet gigi-giginya terlihat. "Ya, aku tahu, Miku. Aku tidak akan mati." Miku yang mendengar ucapan Rin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ya, tapi –err bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Miku yang berusaha memaksa Rin untuk tidak berbohong saat ini..

"Tentu. Aku baik-baik saja, Miku. Aku bahkan sudah bisa ikut bela—"

**BRAAAAAAK! **Pintu terbuka dengan lebarnya sebelum Rin selesai berbicara. Hal itu berhasil sontak membuat Rin dan Miku kaget setengah mati, untung saja mereka berdua tidak mengidap penyakit jantung.

Suasana ruangan menjadi hening. Iris milik Rin dan Miku melebar secara bersamaan, mulut mereka pun terlihat menganga dan membentuk huruf 'o'. Setelah cukup lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka, akhirnya iris mereka mampu menggambarkan siapa sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapan pintu itu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"AKH! Kagamine Kaito!" pekik Miku saat otaknya sudah mampu membaca – dengan bantuan mata – sosok yang berada di depan pintu itu. Sedangkan Rin masih bengong di tempat.

"RIN!" Kaito berlari dengan cepat menuju Rin yang masih duduk di ranjang – dan Miku yang duduk di samping ranjangnya – wajahnya sangat pucat, toh dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Rin, adiknya. "B-bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kaito tanpa memperdulikan sosok Miku yang hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena kehebohan yang ditimbulkan oleh Kaito.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Kak, cuma kelelahan sedikit…" jawab Rin agar Kaito tidak khawatir. Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya, matanya meneliti dalam-dalam mata Rin – memastikan apa Rin berbohong atau tidak melalui sorot matanya – tapi sepertinya tidak ada kebohongan yang tersirat dari iris indah itu.

"S-syukurlah kalau begitu.." Kaito menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu, Rin kau pulang saja hari ini." Saran Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ta-tapi—"

"Pulanglah, Rin," Sambung Miku yang tumben-tumbennya memasang _style cool_. "Tidak usah pikirkan sekolah hari ini…" ucap Miku dengan sarannya. "Kalau pulang sekolah nanti, aku akan mengunjungimu, dan sekalian juga membawakanmu catatan hari ini. Oke?" Miku mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke pada Rin.

"M-Miku?" Rin terpaku sejenak.

"Nah, ayo Kak Kagamine! Bawa pulang dia!" perintah Miku. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa orang yang dia perintah sebenarnya berumur lebih tua darinya, hal ini membuktikan kalau sifat Miku itu –err seenaknya saja?

Kaito mengangguk – dengan polosnya – ke pada Miku, dan segera Kaito membawa Rin pulang. Mungkin dengan pulang dan sedikit beristirahat, kesehatan Rin dapat membaik.

.

.

.

Miku berjalan di koridor dengan sedikit lemas. Ya, dia masih khawatir akan keadaan Rin, dan juga dia dibuat khawatir karena dia tidak mengikuti tiga jam pelajaran kerena terus-terusan menjaga Rin. Oh, rupanya bukan hanya itu yang membuat Miku khawatir; yang membuat Miku khawatir adalah pelajaran Fisika yang sekarang telah berada di tengah jalan – apalagi gurunya terkenal galak – Miku sempat berpikir untuk bolos, namun rupanya gadis manis ini masih memiliki rasa tanggung jawab sebagai seorang pelajar, dan memilih untuk memasuki kelas dengan segera.

**Ckrek! **Miku memasuki kelasnya dengan tampang yang dibuat se –_innocent _mungkin, membayangkan kalau mungkin guru yang mengajarnya beranggapan kalau Miku nekat untuk membolos – meski sebenarnya tidak –.

"Hatsune Miku, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terlambat dipelajaranku? Dan kenapa kau—" tanya guru itu dengan pertanyaan yang sungguh membuat telinga Miku berdenging, kesal.

"Ayolah, _sensei_… aku dari UKS untuk menemani Kagamine yang sakit.." Miku menjelaskan. Sekilas, guru itu mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kagamine?" guru itu bertanya-tanya, berharap agar dia mendapatkan penjelasan yang membuatnya mengerti terhadap gadis manis itu. Miku sedikit terbelalak, dia hanya bergumam 'o' karena menyadari 'keganjilan' dari penjelasannya sendiri. Miku kemudian memutar balikkan bola matanya – mencari sudut pandang lain untuk penjelasannya – dia hanya mampu menghela nafas, dengan sedikit memainkan rambut hijau _tosca _–nya. Miku menyadarinya, keganjilan dari ucapannya barusan tadi.

Ada dua Kagamine di kelas ini…

Dua marga yang sama, namun berbeda…

"Ah ya, maksud saya Kagamine Rin." Ucap Miku agar gurunya yang terkenal galak tersebut mengerti. Guru itu terdiam sejenak – berpikir – kemudian dia hanya mempersilahkan Miku untuk memasuki kelas. Tentu saja Miku bersorak girang, namun di dalam hati. ' _Lucky! _' sorak Miku di dalam hati. Miku segera menuju ke bangkunya yang kosong, tanpa sosok Rin yang selalu menempati bangku yang kini kosong di sebelah Miku.

Sejenak Miku merasa kesepian. Miku tidak mampu berkonsentrasi penuh selama pelajaran berlangsung. Di kepalanya, dia terus memikirkan keadaan Rin, sahabatnya. Tatkala mata Miku mulai membendung cairan hangat, namun Miku menutupi cairan hangat itu dengan cara menyeka lajunya. Miku tahu betul akan keadaan Rin saat ini – digerogoti akan penyakit yang sewaktu-waktu dapat membunuhnya – tapi Miku hanya dapat diam, menyaksikan penyakit yang semakin lama semakin menggerogoti tubuh ramping Rin itu.

"Hatsune Miku! Jangan menghayal ditengah pelajaran!" tegur guru berwajah galak itu. Miku tersentak kaget, dengan cepat Miku melepas dirinya dari lamunan sementaranya.

"Ma-maaf, _sen—"_

**BRAK! **Pintu terbuka, menyebabkan Miku yang awalnya hampir terkena siraman rohani dari guru galak itu terselamatkan.

Siapa gerangan yang akan menerima kesialan Miku itu? Itulah hal yang Miku pikirkan.

"Kau! Kenapa lagi-lagi kau terlambat memasuki kelasku, hah!" bentak guru itu, tentunya bukan untuk Miku. Miku dan beserta anggota kelas itu mendongkak dan segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada objek siraman rohani dari guru itu.

Pemuda berambut blonde dengan _ponytail_ –nya yang menjadi ciri khas darinya berdiri dengan _style cool_ – memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya – di depan pintu. Wajahnya cukup tampan – bahkan lebih dari kata cukup – sampai-sampai di sekolah ini, 90% anak perempuan nge –_fans _berat dengannya – dia kemudian berjalan menuju guru yang sedari tadi memasang wajah sangar itu.

"Kagamine! Sudah berapa kali kau terlambat di pelajaran saya! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kelakuanmu itu sangat tidak sopan!" guru itu berkacak pinggang. Mulutnya terus mengomel tidak jelas ke pada pemuda yang sedari tadi sesungguhnya tidak mendengarkan omelan guru itu. "Kagamine, kau dengar tidak!" ucapnya tegas – malah lebih dari kata tegas – hingga membuat para siswa bergidik akan aura hitam yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Seluruh kelas menjadi hening, bahkan Miku pun ikut terpaku melihat guru itu. Namun ekspresi berbeda diberikan oleh pemuda itu, dia malahan—

"Ng, maaf? Apa yang anda bilang barusan?" pemuda itu – lebih tepatnya pemuda yang bernama Kagamine Len – bertanya dengan wajah yang seakan-akan tidak bersalah. Seluruh kelas hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, dan ternyata, sedari tadi kedua telinga Len tertutup akan sebuah _earphone _yang berukuran kecil. Pantas saja dia tidak mendengarkan omelan guru – yang sudah berbusa-busa itu – yang terus mengomelinya dari tadi.

"Grrr…. K-Kagamine L-Len…?" aura hitam menyembur dari guru itu, para siswa mau pun siswi segera mengungsi ke tempat yang aman – di sudut kelas – agar mereka selamat lahir dan batin.

"Ya, _sensei_?" Len memasang wajah yang sungguh tidak bersalah – lagi – padahal, kelakuannya ini sungguh terbilang tidak sopan.

"CEPAT KELUAR DARI KELASKU!"

"KYAAAAA!"

"UAAAAAA!"

Berbagai jeritan terdengar dari kelas itu – kelas di mana Miku sekarang berada – baik laki-laki mau pun perempuan semuanya berhamburan ke luar kelas, padahal bukan mereka yang diusir oleh guru itu. Ternyata, tujuan mereka berhamburan keluar kelas bukan karena mereka budeg, tapi ternyata tujuan mereka berlarian kerena mereka ingin 'selamat'. Ada apa ini?

**GRATAK! BRAK! BUK! BUK!**

Sebuah meja siswa terpental sejauh lima meter keluar dari kelas. Rupanya guru itu semakin stress hanya karena satu siswa saja – Kagamine Len – hingga hampir seluruh barang-barang dari kelas itu terpental jauh keluar dari kelas. Untung saja semua siswa telah keluar terlebih dahulu.

"KYAAA! B-bagaimana ini?" ucap seorang gadis yang dikenal bernama Lily. Dia memasang wajah pucat pasih, mengingat pemb*lutnya (?) masih berada di dalam kelas. "M-Miku!" panggilnya yang kemudian berlari ke arah Miku.

"Yeah, ada apa, Lily?" tanya Miku sok penyanyi _rap_. Yah, mumpung dia lagi suka-sukanya dengan lagu beraliran _rap_. "_Whats up women?_"

"Ah begini, seluruh pemb*lutku berada di dalam mejaku. Dan –err kau tahu? Mejaku… dilempar oleh _sensei_…" bisik Lily sambil menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Miku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_What__to do__with me__?_" kali ini Miku masih memakai bahasa Inggris. ' _J-jago sekali dia bahasa Inggris? _' pikir Lily yang tanpa ia ketahui, Miku sebenarnya menyembunyikan sebuah _alfalink _dan kamus di balik punggungnya.

"J-jangan memakai bahasa Inggris dong! Mentang-mentang nilai bahasa Inggrisku rendah!" omel Lily sambil berkacak pinggang. "Hei, Miku, ambilin dong 'itu'ku di dalam kelas." Pinta Lily dengan _puppy eye_. Miku menoleh sejenak, awalnya dia berniat membantu Lily, namun semua niatnya surut begitu milihat gurunya yang sudah seperti seekor 'King Kong' yang mengamuk.

"Um.." Miku menelan ludah, "Tidak mau, ah~" Miku memasang _headset_ yang entah dari mana dia dapat.

"Uaaa~ Miku jahat!" Lily memasang _puppy eye _yang sungguh tidak menumbuhkan nurani Miku. Miku hanya memasang tampang C.U.E.K pada Lily. Tatapannya seolah-olah berkata bahwa 'Itu urusanmu!'

Tidak lama guru itu mengamuk, seorang Pembimbing datang dari ruang kepala sekolah – sepertinya dialah Kepala Sekolah di sekolah ini – wajahnya penuh akan kekhawatiran akan keselamatan murid-muridnya sendiri.

"Kalian semua pulanglah!" pintanya. Para siswa hanya mampu membulatkan iris mereka, namun seketika—

"YAAA-HAAA!" kegaduhan terjadi lagi – kali ini para siswa yang berbuat – para siswa segera mengambil tas mereka masing-masing di dalam kelas, sementara guru setengah gila itu diamankan oleh Kepala Sekolah. Miku pun ikut bersorak senang, dan dengan bahagianya Miku beranjak dari kelasnya – meski sebelumnya Miku mengambil dulu tas miliknya –

"Dan kau, Kagamine Len, ikut saya."

**Tap!** Miku berhenti berjalan, Miku menoleh sejenak ke pada asal suara itu – di mana sang Kepala Sekolah sedang memberi perintah ke pada si biang kerok masalah, Len Kagamine – Len hanya memasang wajah datar, dan kemudian dia mengangguk pelan.

' _Padahal aku sedikit bersyukur karena kami bisa pulang cepat_..' pikir Miku sambil memandang si biang kerok itu – Kagamine Len – karena tidak ingin ambil pusing, Miku kemudian mengubah langkahnya menjadi lari dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang rendah.

**Kagamine Rin's POV**

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Aku mengangkat wajahku, memandang pintu yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat tidurku. Aku tidak mampu berucap banyak selain; "Silahkan masuk."

Pintu terbuka seketika, muncullah Kak Kaito dari balik pintu. Kak Kaito kemudian berjalan menuju kasurku. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Rin?" tanyanya. "Kenapa kau tidak meminum obatmu? Kau lupa lagi?" lanjutnya. Aku sedikit menunduk, aku tidak mungkin menjelaskan kalau fisikku tidak mengizinkanku untuk bergerak sedikit pun untuk meraih obat. Aku tahu, kalau seandainya aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, Kak Kaito pasti akan semakin cemas padaku, dan semakin mengasihaniku.

"Maaf, aku lupa, Kak Kaito." Ucapku berbohong. Entah sudah berapa kali aku membohongi Kak Kaito soal penyakit ini yang semakin parah. "Oh ya, dari mana Kakak tahu kalau aku ambruk di sekolah?" kini aku balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja dari temanmu yang berambut hijau itu," Kak Kaito duduk di sudut kasurku, senyuman terurai di wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman yang penuh akan kebohongan. "Dia mengirimkan _e-mail _padaku, katanya kau ambruk lagi." ucapnya.

"Eh? _E-mail_? Memangnya Kakak tukaran alamat _e-mail_ dengannya?" tanyaku sedikit tersentak. Kak Kaito hanya mengangguk. "K-Kapan? M-Miku tidak pernah bilang padaku?" lanjutku. Memang Miku tidak pernah cerita akan hal ini – kalau dia telah tukar-tukaran alaman _e-mail_ dengan Kak Kaito – tapi… kok dia tidak cerita, ya?

"Hehehe," Kak Kaito tertawa bangga, "Sebenarnya sudah lama kami tukar-tukaran alamat _e-mail_, tapi sengaja dirahasiakan darimu!" Kak Kaito mengacak-acak rambutku dengan perasaan gemas. "Maaf, ya! Soalnya aku khawatir kalau kau ambruk tiba-tiba." Kak Kaito menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, seraya dia meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa, toh ini juga suatu kebahagiaan untuk Miku." Ucapku tersenyum tipis. Kak Kaito yang mendengar ucapanku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, reflek aku segera menutup mulutku sendiri dengan telapak tangan. "M-maksudku kebahagiaan untukku! Toh, Kakak datang kerena mendapat _e-mail_ dari Miku 'kan? Haha." Seruku dengan asal-asalan, yang penting Kak Kaito tidak curiga bahwa—

_Sebenarnya Miku naksir dengannya…_

**Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!**

"Ada tamu rupanya." Kak Kaito beranjak dari kasurku, meninggalkan kamarku yang bertema akan jeruk dan warna orange. Sepertinya ada tamu. Tidak lama setelahnya, terdengar langkah kakinya yang menuju ke kamarku.

"Aku datang, RIIIN!" sosok Miku muncul, dan membuat _sweatdrop_. Bagaimana aku tidak kaget, Miku hampir saja membuat jantungku jatuh ke bagian perut.

"M-Miku? K-kau bolos?" tanyaku terbelalak. Miku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mana mungkin, Rin! Kami disuruh pulang cepat, karena lag-lagi guru Fisika kita, tuh –err gilanya kambuh." Jelas Miku sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Aku sedikit tertegun mendengarnya.

"Oh.." gumamku, "Kenapa bisa? Ada yang memancingnya lagi?" tanyaku lagi. Miku hanya tersenyum, ia kemudian ikut naik di atas kasur orange milikku. Aku sempat _sweatdrop, _tapi setelah aku menerima tatapan mata Miku yang seolah-olah berkata; 'Aku ikut tidur, ya? Aku lelah." Akhirnya aku mengakhiri acara _sweatdrop_ singkatku.

"HUAAA! Kasurmu nyaman sekali, Rin!" seru Miku sambil memainkan sprei orange kasurku. "Oh ya, kau tahu 'kan Kagamine Len?" tanya Miku sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Aku sedikit kaget mendengar nama itu, soalnya marganya sama denganku.

Aku mengangguk, aku tahu nama itu – Kagamine Len – lebih tepatnya aku tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Pemuda itu – Kagamine Len – adalah pemuda yang terkenal paling nakal di kelas kami. Setiap hari kebiasaannya hanyalah mendengarkan musik melalui _i-pod _yang selalu dia bawa, dia tidak pernah sedikit pun memperhatikan penjelasan dari guru. Tidak pernah belajar dengan serius bukan berarti kalau dia bodoh, malah sebaliknya, DIA CERDAS! Nilainya adalah nilai yang paling tinggi di angkatan kami. Bahkan soal test Matematika yang berisi dua puluh nomor essay dia kerjakan hanya dalam waktu tiga puluh menit – malah kurang sepertinya – dia dikenal jenius, namun –err dia nakal. Kenakalannya itulah yang menyebabkan nilai rapornya turun drastis. Dan satu hal yang kuketahui dan juga dia ketahui, sepertinya dia—

—tahu akan penyakitku. Ya, selain Miku dan Kakakku, Kaito, sepertinya dia mulai curiga akan penyakitku. Aku tahu semua itu dari tatapannya padaku – tatapannya selalu mengarah ke padaku dengan pandangan curiga – dan bahkan dia pernah bilang sendiri di hadapanku bahwa; "Kau itu menggelikan, ya? Berusaha keras padahal tubuhnya sendiri tidak kuat." Setelah dia mengucapkan hal itu padaku, aku mulai tahu kalau dia sepertinya sudah tahu akan penyakit _Leukimia _yang kuderita, padahal semua orang tidak ada yang tahu – bahkan pihak sekolah pun tidak ada yang tahu akan hal ini – kecuali Miku.

Aku menghela nafas, kupaksakan bibir ini bergerak begitu mendengar namanya. "Ya, aku tahu Miku." Ucapku.

"Hm.. baguslah. Nah, dia itulah yang lagi-lagi mencari masalah. Sepertinya dia dibawa ke ruang guru untuk kesekian kalinya." Jelas Miku, aku hanya mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan itu.

Aku hanya diam, mematung. Entah kenapa kalau mengingat pemuda itu – Kagamine Len – rasanya aku jadi ingin menangis. Bukannya dia punya masalah denganku, hanya saja aku merasa keberatan kalau seandainya dia sebenarnya tahu akan penyakit ini.

Ya, penyakit ini.. penyakit yang menggerogotiku. Sebenarnya aku tidak apa-apa kalau seandainya Tuhan berkehendak lain dan mengambil nyawaku melalui penyakit ini, hanya saja aku tidak ingin mati untuk saat ini, sungguh! Aku benar-benar tidak siap saat ini, karena sebelum aku mati, aku ingin terlebih dahulu merasakan—

—yang namanya cinta. Bagaimana debaran saat jatuh cinta, bagaimana sedihnya bila patah hati, dan bagaimana pula rasanya saat pergi meninggalkan orang yang kita cintai. Ya, itulah yang paling ingin aku rasakan. Setidaknya aku bisa bahagia dalam tidur abadiku bila seandainya aku memiliki seseorang yang mencintaiku apa adanya, tidak peduli akan penyakit yang kuderita.

Sejak aku mulai mengerti betul akan penyakit ini, aku sama sekali belum merasakan yang namanya 'Jatuh Cinta'. Aku tidak tahu rasanya sama sekali, dan entah kenapa hatiku selalu saja meronta-ronta untuk merasakan yang namanya cinta sejati.

Apa semuanya akan terjawab di sisa hidupku yang tidak banyak ini?

**TBC**

**A/N: **Hai semuanya~! Ini adalah fic kedua saya untuk meramaikan fandom ini~! XDD Maaf kalau lagi-lagi multichapter! Soalnya hanya ide untuk membuat cerita ini yang muncul! XDD

Dan… sekali lagi, saya masih pemula, dan tolong… beri saya masukan jika ada kesalahan di fic saya ^^

Dan untuk memperjelas, fic ini tidak mengandung unsur **Shonen-ai/Shoujo-ai **fic ini **Straight**! Mungkin saja ada yang menganggap saat melihat Rin meluk Miku ^^

Dan soal fic saya yang satunya, saya saat ini belum punya ide yang pasti. Yang jelas, saya tidak akan remove fic saya! XDD

Nah, Len, minta reviews sana!

**Len: Banyak mau, loh! Mind to reviews? *puppy eye***


	2. Chapter 2: Len Kagamine and Rin's Secret

_**BloodStained Black Rabbit Present**_

**A VOCALOID FANFIC**

**DISCLAIMER: **Vocaloid © YAMAHA

[ _Di saat kita mulai bertemu, cinta ini pun mulai tumbuh, tapi hanya waktu yang dapat memisahkan segalanya_ ]

**Love, Disease and the Remaining Time**

**Created by: **BloodStained Kagamine Len

**Warning(s): Mengandung semi AU-GAJE-ABAL. Typo dan Misstypo bertebaran di dalam fic! Diharapkan memakai sabuk pengaman (?) saat ingin membacanya!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Len Kagamine and Rin's Secret**

**Kring!** Perlahan-lahan bola mata berwarna _aquamarine_ itu nampak di dalam kesunyian di pagi hari. Rin, si pemilik bola mata yang berwarna bening itu – setara dengan kejernian air laut – segera terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sudah pagi?" Rin bergumam sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Sedikit kaget akan apa yang ia lihat, namun dengan cepat Rin tersenyum tipis saat melihat Miku yang terlelap di sampingnya. Ya, semalam Miku menginap di sini, karena hari ini adalah hari minggu, dan ditambah lagi Miku malas untuk pulang ke rumahnya. "Miku, ayo bangun." Rin mengguncang Miku yang masih memeluk bantal yang sesungguhnya milik Rin.

"Ng.." Miku memperlihatkan bola mata _green-turqoise_ –nya, pertanda ia telah sadar dari mimpi yang didapatnya selama ia terlelap. Miku duduk, menatap Rin yang masih menampakkan kepucatan dari dirinya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Rin?" tanya Miku. Rin hanya tersenyum, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sepucat rembulan itu, tapi percuma—karena Miku dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah yang pucat bagai persolen itu.

Miku beranjak, mendekati sosok Rin yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Miku segera menempelkan keningnya di kening Rin, memastikan suhu tubuh gadis lemah itu.

"Masih panas, Rin. Kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu, dan sebaiknya kau tidak usah ke sekolah besok." Saran Miku sambil membuka kancing piyama yang ia kenakan, menampakkan bra hijau kehitaman milik gadis itu. Miku tidak malu sama sekali, karena untuk apa ia malu? Rin itu sudah seperti saudara untuknya, dan tidak ada kata 'malu' untuk saudara 'kan?

"Hm, tapi kalau keadaanku membaik, aku akan pergi sekolah." Sambung Rin yang memasang wajah cemberut. Miku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, ia segera memakai pakaian milik Rin yang dipinjamkan untuknya.

"Ya, aku juga berharap agar kesehatanmu membaik. Tapi kalau masih belum membaik, mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak ke sekolah." Ucap Miku yang beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar milik Rin.

Rin hanya mangangguk, batinnya berucap demikian, ' _Senangnya kalau Miku menjadi kekasih Kaito –nii_..'

Rin terkekeh kecil, ia kemudian mengambil seragam sekolah yang kemarin ia gunakan. Rin dengan cekatan mencari setiap kantung yang yang berada di seragam itu, hingga ia menemukan benda yang ia cari – botol kecil yang merupakan penyelamat hidupnya – Rin tersenyum kecil seraya meraih segelas air mineral yang terletak di atas meja yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya, dan kemudian Rin meneguk obat itu.

Wajah Rin yang pucat bagai persolen berubah seketika setelah obat itu memasuki tenggorokannya. Wajah Rin kini tidak pucat lagi, wajahnya cerah, bagai siluet mentari pagi yang menembus kaca etalase kamarnya.

"Ya, dengan begini, Miku dan Kaito –_nii_ tidak akan cemas lagi!" seru Rin berbisik. Dengan cepat Rin segera keluar dari kamarnya, menuju dapur di mana Kakaknya, Kagamine Kaito berada.

**Drap! Drap! Drap!** Rin menuruni tangga, wajahnya begitu cerah, apalagi begitu ia menangkap sosok Kaito yang ternyata tidak berada di dapur. Ia berada di ruang tengah, sedang menonton berita pagi.

"Ohayo Kaito –_nii_!" seru Rin. Rin duduk di sofa yang juga diduduki oleh Kaito. Kaito yang melihat tampang Rin saat ini – berbeda dengan kemarin – tersenyum.

"_Ohayo_, Rin –_chan_." Balas Kaito sambil tersenyum. Sedikit tersentak, Kaito hanya memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat saat ia tidak melihat sosok Miku. "Ke mana Miku?" tanya Kaito yang mengarahkan pandangannya ke kamar Rin. Rin tersenyum jahil saat menangkap pertanyaan itu.

"Ekhm! Ekhm!" Rin berdehem. "Kaito –_nii_ kok cari Miku, sih?" goda Rin terkikik. Kaito hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, baginya pikiran Rin begitu tidak jelas saat ini. Apa karena ia belum mandi pagi?

"Hei, hei, _Imooto_ –ku beraninya bicara begitu dengan _Oniisan_ –mu, ya? Mau kujewer?" canda Kaito yang merangkul Rin ke dekapannya. Rin tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya.

"Habis, Kaito –_nii_ selalu cari Miku, sih." Rin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Pipi sebelahnya sengaja ia buat menggembung seperti balon, agar ia terlihat marah di mata Kaito.

Kaito hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya itu, dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah marangkul pundak kecilnya. Mungkin saja suatu saat nanti Kaito sudah tidak mampu untuk menyentuh pundak kecil itu. "Dasar kau ini," Kaito menjitak pelan kepala Rin, berusaha setidaknya agar rasa sakit dari jitakan itu tidak membuat Rin merasa kesakitan. "Mana mungkin aku menjadi _lolikon_ begitu." Jelas Kaito sedikit memelas. "Hei, kau belum mandi pagi?" tanya Kaito sambil mengendus-endus.

"Hm.. belum." Jawab Rin spontan. Kaito yang mendengar jawaban itu sontak menjauh sambil menutup hidungnya dengan gaya lebay. "Kaito –_nii_?" Rin terheran-heran melihat tingkah Kaito.

"Ih… Rin belum mandi, ya? Pantas saja dari tadi ada bau asam~" goda Kaito terkekeh. Wajah Rin memerah malu.

"Ukh… Kaito –_nii_!" Rin mengepalkan telapak tangannya dan memukul dada bidang Kaito. Kaito hanya terkekeh lagi, karena pukulan dari Rin sama sekali tidak sakit. Rin memang terlalu lemah, bahkan pukulan yang seharusnya sakit pun kini tidak terasa sakit jika Rin yang melakukannya. "Ya sudah, aku mandi." Ucap Rin ketus, ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah untuk mandi. Tidak lama setelah Rin pergi, Miku muncul dan menyebabkan suara kebisingan dari derap langkah kakinya yang kelewat semangat.

"_O-ha-yo_!" seru Miku dengan ejaan. Miku menuruni tangga dengan gesitnya. Wajar saja, karena Miku itu ikut kursus balet. Kursus balet membuat Miku begitu gesit dalam beraktifitas, namun hanya satu kekurangannya, semenjak Miku sudah mulai ahli dalam bidang ballerina, Miku jadi malas untuk pergi kursus dan sering bolos ke rumah Rin.

"Hm." respon Kaito singkat. Dia sibuk membolak-balikkan Koran yang ia baca untuk hari ini, sedangkan TV yang berada di hadapannya terus menyala.

Miku menghela nafas, ia berjalan menuju sofa, di mana Kaito tengah menikmati kopi hangat paginya. Dengan cepat dan penuh amarah, Miku segera menyambar remot TV dan mematikan TV yang sama sekali tidak diperhatikan oleh Kaito.

"Ha?" Kaito tersadar, ia mengarahkan _death glare_ ke pada Miku yang berkacak pinggang sambil memutarkan remot di tangannya. "Hei Hatsune! Nyalakan lagi TVnya!" protes Kaito, sedangkan Miku masih berkacak pinggang dan malah ia menyembunyikan remot itu di dalam sakunya.

"Bwek! Aku tidak mau!" balas Miku yang menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kaito –_niisan_ hanya membuang-buang listrik kalau hanya memperhatikan Koran saja! Setidaknya _Niisan_ harus mematikan TVnya kalau tidak ditonton!" nasehat Miku sok keibu-ibuan. Kaito yang mendengar nasehat itu dan merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil hanya mendengus kesal.

' _Oke, aku mengalah dari anak kecil berumur 14 tahun ini_. ' batin Kaito yang sudah memunculkan empat sudut siku-siku di keningnya.

"Wakh! Sudah jam 8 rupanya!" seru Miku sambil menunjuk jam yang terpasang di dinding. Kaito menengadahkan kepalanya, ikut melihat jam yang sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.13.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kaito cuek. Dia kembali membaca Koran paginya.

"Aduhduh! Aku harus memasak!" Miku menggulung lengan bajunya yang terbilang cukup panjang, sedangkan Kaito hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa kau yang memasak? Biar aku pesan saja." tanggap Kaito yang bergegas menelpon makanan yang biasa dipesan antar oleh banyak orang. Namun dengan cepat Kaito dihentikan oleh Miku.

"Jangan Kaito –_niisan_!" cegah Miku. "Biar aku saja!" lanjutnya sedikit memaksa.

"Ha? Masakannya nanti gosong. Sudah seminggu ini Rin makan makanan gosong, tahu." Sanggah Kaito.

"Apa! Seminggu! Kau mau meracuni adikmu dengan masakanmu itu!" protes Miku dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit mengejek. Kaito mulai memunculkan berbagai sudut siku di keningnya.

"Ha? Kau lihat 'kan, Rin itu masih sehat! Jangan mengejek kau! Mentang-mentang cewek! Meski kau cewek, bukan berarti masakanmu terjamin kesehatan dan kebersihannya!" Kaito membalas, hingga terjadilah perang adu mulut di antara mereka.

**Tap!** Langkah Rin dari kamar mandi terdengar, muncullah sosok Rin dari ruang makan, di mana kamar mandi juga terdapat di sana. Rin sedikit terkejut akan apa yang ia lihat – Kaito dan Miku yang tengah beradu mulut – bukannya datang melerai, Rin malah berjalan menuju dapur dengan senyuman tipis yang terurai di wajahnya.

* * *

**45 Menit kemudian…**

"Nah makanlah, Kaito –_nii_, Miku –_chan_." Tawar Rin dengan senyuman. Kaito dan Miku hanya menunduk malu begitu melihat makanan yang tersuguhkan di hadapan mereka. Makanan itu semuanya buatan Rin, jadi rasanya sudah dijamin enaknya.

"Rin…" Miku mendongkakkan wajahnya, menatap Rin dengan perasaan malu. Rin hanya tersenyum sebagai respon ucapan dari Miku. Di hadapan Miku dan Kaito sekarang telah tersuguhkan _sushi_ dan berbagai sayur-mayur yang begitu lezat di mata mereka berdua.

"Ayo, silahkan dimakan." Ucap Rin. Ia menarik kursi untuk Kaito dan Miku. Kaito dan Miku hanya duduk terdiam karena malu. Kenapa harus orang yang fisiknya lemah yang memasak? Padahal ada kami yang begitu kuat. Itulah pikiran kedua manusia itu.

Mereka pun makan dengan suasana hening. Makan pagi yang serasa mati itu berlangsung hingga setengah jam. Setelah semua makanan yang berada di piring mereka habis – terkecuali Rin – Rin mulai beranjak, membersihkan meja dan hendak mencuci piring yang menumpuk segunung. Miku dan Kaito yang melihatnya _sweatdrop_ dan dengan cepat mereka beraksi.

"Rinny~!" Miku datang merangkul Rin. "Biar aku yang mencuci piring, ya? Ya, ya, ya?" Miku menawarkan dirinya dengan ikhlas. "Kau 'kan pasti lelah karena memasak tadi. Oke?" Miku mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Rin hanya mengangguk heran.

"Ya, terima kasih Miku. Oh ya, kita jalan-jalan ke taman ya sebentar? Aku ingin ke taman Hiroshima." Ucap Rin dengan _puppy eyes_, membuat hati Miku mencair dan meleleh perlahan-lahan.

"Tentu saja Rin!" Miku mengangkat jemari jempolnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kita akan ke taman sampai kau puas!" Miku beranjak, hendak mencuci piring.

"Terima kasih Miku! Ah, aku urus bekal dulu—kyaaa!" pekik Rin saat ia menabrak Kaito. Kaito begitu terlihat feminim kali ini – dengan celemek berwarna merah muda yang ia kenakan – Rin dan Miku menahan tawa saat melihat Kaito, apalagi saat ini Kaito memegang sebuah sapu ijuk yang membuatnya samakin terlihat keibu-ibuan. "K-Kaito –_nii_? K-kau kenapa!" tanya Rin panik.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rin! Aku memakai celemek cadangan karena ada seseorang yang mencuri celemek untukku." Ucap Kaito dengan penekanan pada kata 'mencuri' dan tatapan membunuh yang ia arahkan ke pada Miku. Miku yang melihatnya hanya cuek sambil bersiul kecil saja. "Oh ya, Rin, biarkan aku yang mengurus bekalmu, ya? Ya, ya, ya?" tawar Kaito dengan _puppy eye_.

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah, Kak…" tolak Rin, namun dengan cepat Kaito dan Miku mendorongnya hingga keluar dari dapur.

"_Bye~ bye~ _Rin~" Kaito dan Miku melambaikan tangan mereka ke pada Rin. Seperti seseorang yang mengantar kepergian kerabatnya di stasiun kereta api.

Rin tersenyum tipis, namun seketika senyuman itu memudar, diikuti juga dengan tampang Rin yang memelas. "Aku tidak suka diperlakukan begitu…" bisik Rin.

* * *

**Kagamine Rin's POV**

* * *

"Ayo berangkat RIIIN!" seru Miku sambil menggandeng lenganku. Aku hanya menangguk senang. Oh ya, sekarang ini aku akan ke taman dengan Miku, sedikit merasakan aroma alam. Dan semua tahu 'kan taman Hiroshima? Taman itu bukanlah taman biasa. Taman itu adalah 'hutan' khusus untuk piknik, di mana setiap orang berhak untuk menikmati panorama alam di hutan yang terletak di tengah kota itu. Mengejutkan juga kalau ada hutan yang terletak di tengah kota, jadi karena itulah hutan ini hanya disebut sebagai taman saja. Taman raksasa.

Membutuhkan waktu selama setengah jam untuk ke sana dengan mengendarai bus kota. Sesampainya di sana, aku dibuat takjub akan panorama dari hutan itu. Semuanya begitu indah, dari pohon-pohon besar dan tinggi yang menjadi ciri khas hutan, bahkan sampai sungai-sungai buatan yang sengaja dibuat untuk mempercantik taman yang terlihat seperti hutan ini.

"Yay! Indahnya!" seru Miku. Ia mengambil nafas sejenak, kemudian ia hembuskan dengan perasaan lega. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata di Tokyo ada tempat seperti ini Rin!" lanjut Miku kegirangan. Memang, dan harus kuakui kalau tempat ini sangaaat indah, dan juga menyenangkan. Yah, meski harus menguras dompetku hingga tipis begini.

"Ya Miku, tidak sia-sia kita mengeluarkan banyak uang demi tempat ini." Sambungku yang berjalan mendahului Miku. Miku terhenyak sebentar, ia lalu berjalan mengikutiku.

"Kita mau pasang tempat di mana Rin?" tanya Miku sambil memperlihatkan peralatan piknik kami di tangannya. Peralatan itu terdiri dari tikar kecil, bekal dan juga pelengkap piknik lainnya.

"Hm," aku berpikir sejenak. Mataku terus meneliti setiap sudut, mencari tempat yang menyenangkan untuk merebahkan tikar kami. Tidak lama aku beralih pandang ke setiap sudut, mataku membulat saat menangkap tempat yang cocok untuk kami merebahkan tikar. "Di sana saja Miku!" seruku seraya menunjukkan ke tempat yang menjadi perhatianku. Tempat itu indah, terletak di dekat sungai buatan dan dikelilingi oleh banyak pohon besar.

"Oke! Kita ke sana!" seru Miku dengan semangat yang meluap-luap. Dengan cepat Miku mendahului kelompok lain yang hendak memilih tempat yang sama dan Miku segera melebarkan tikar berwarna merah putih bergaris horizontal dari dalam tas pikniknya. "Eits! Maaf, tapi ini adalah tempat kami!" Miku tersenyum lebar, namun terkesan menyeramkan hingga membuat kelompok itu bergidik dan segera mencari tempat yang lain. "Rin! Ayo ke sini!" Miku melambaikan tangannya padaku, sedangkan aku? Ya, aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan Miku tadi.

"Ukh, tu-tunggu aku Miku!" ucapku sambil berlari kecil, menuju sosok Miku yang sedari tadi terus melambaikan tangannya. Hingga aku sampai, aku kemudian duduk di samping Miku. Tapi ada yang aneh, sedari tadi perasaanku sungguh tidak enak. Aku merasa sepertinya ada yang memperhatikan aku dan Miku. Aku yang sedikit cemas hanya mampu mendesah pelan.

"Ada apa, Rin?" tanya Miku sambil memasang _headset_ di telinga kanannya. Aku hanya tersenyum penuh kebohongan.

"Bukan apa-apa, Miku." Ucapku berbohong, padahal aku terus dibuat cemas.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Bukan apa-apa, Miku." Ucap Rin yang sangat jelas di indra pendengaran pemuda berambut _honey_ blond ini. Pemuda itu terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara melengking milik Rin. Untungnya suara Rin tidak membuatnya kaget, kalau seandainya suara Rin berfrekuensi tinggi, mungkin saja ia akan terjatuh dari tempatnya sekarang – di atas pohon –

' _Mengganggu._ ' pikirnya sambil mengamati gerap-gerip Rin dan juga Miku dari atas pohon tempatnya bersandar. Pemuda itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kagamine Len.

"Rinny~ kau sudah lapar?" tawar Miku sambil menyodorkan sebuah roti isi ke pada Rin. Roti itu tidak memiliki isi seperti daging, ayam dan berbagai makanan yang mengandung lemak, roti itu hanya berisikan sayur-mayur.

Rin tersenyum tipis, "Aku masih belum lapar, Miku." Tolak Rin, Miku hanya menangguk dan memasukkan roti isi itu kembali ke dalam kotak bekal. "Oh ya, Miku. Kau tahu? Kalau ini pertama kalinya aku ke taman Hiroshima?" ujar Rin tanpa rasa gengsi sedikit pun. Miku hanya terbelalak mendengarkannya.

' _Ha? Pertama kalinya? Dia kampungan banget! _' pikir Len sambil menahan tawanya.

"Aku juga begitu, kok!" ucap Miku yang disibukkan dengan berbagai _E-mail_ yang masuk di _handphone_ –nya. "Memangnya kenapa Rin?" kali ini Miku bertanya ke pada Rin.

' _Dua sahabat yang kampungan…_' Len menahan tawanya yang seakan-akan menyiksa perutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok! Aku hanya berpikir kalau ini mungkin pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku ke tempat ini." ucapan Rin yang terdengar begitu –err seperti orang yang sudah mengetahui kapan kematiannya?

Miku kaget setengah mati mendengarnya, namun ia hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya.

"Oh..ahaha! Kau ada-ada saja Rinny!" Miku menepuk Rin diiringi dengan tawanya yang mulai terdengar, namun dipaksakan. Sebenarnya di dalam hati Miku begitu cemas akan ucapan dari Rin, ucapan yang penuh dengan kesungguhan, namun Miku paksakan untuk tersenyum lebar. "HUAHAHA!" Miku memegang perutnya, menahan tawanya yang palsu, "Kau ini Rin! Kalau kau mati bagaimana dengan Kaito –_niisan_?" tanya Miku.

Rin terbelalak, namun ia sedikit menunduk, "Hm. Ya-ya? Kan kasihan Kaito –_nii_, ya? Hahaha, maaf kalau bicaraku terdengar aneh tadi ya, Miku?" Rin tersenyum lepas, membuat perasaan Miku kembali melega.

Miku tersenyum semakin lebar, ia kemudian berseru, "YAY! ITULAH KAGAMINE RIN YANG AKU KENAL!"

**Deg!**

"Tch!"

"Eh?" Rin dan Miku saling bertukar pandangan, mereka hanya mampu mengangkat sebelah alis mereka dengan heran.

"Kau dengar suara Miku?" tanya Rin, Miku mengangguk. "Lalu suara siapa itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu—" iris Miku melebar karena kaget. Ia melihat dengan kedua matanya, sosok pemuda yang tengah kehilangan keseimbangannya di pohon tepat di atas Rin. "R-Rin! Di atasmu!" pekik Miku. Rin keheranan, ia kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, di saat itu pula Rin juga dibuat kaget.

"Minggir!" Len terjatuh karena kurang keseimbangan. Rin yang berada tepat di bawahnya hanya mampu membulatkan matanya – kaget dan tidak percaya – belum sempat Rin menghindar, tubuh Len sudah menimpanya.

"Uaaaa!"

"Kyaaa!"

Keduanya – Rin dan Len – meringis kesakitan. Perlahan-lahan, Rin – dan juga Len – mulai menampakkan iris _aquamarine_ milik mereka. Keduanya hanya bisa terbelalak saat melihat wajah mereka yang –err begitu dekat? Sangat dekat, hanya berjarak 5 cm saja.

Karena terlalu dekat, sontak wajah Rin memerah. Miku sangat shock dan hanya mampu mematung sambil menganga melihat mereka berdua.

"Kagamine Len! Kenapa kau ada di sini!" Miku histeris. Jemari telunjukknya terus-menerus menunjuk sosok Len yang tadi menimpa Rin. "Kau tidak tahu siapa yang kau jatuhi itu!" Miku berlari menuju Rin yang kembali meringis kesakitan. Wajah Rin kembali memucat, Miku yang menyadarinya segera memberikan Rin air mineral. "Minumlah Rin!" perintah Miku.

Len hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi datar. Kemudian ia hanya berjalan menjauhi Rin dan Miku. "Aku tahu, kok! Dasar!" ucap Len dengan _style cool_ –nya yang mampu membuat wanita terkapar. "Orang lemah begitu datang ke tempat berkadar oksigen tinggi? Setidaknya kau tidak usah datang ke sini." Lanjut Len dengan tatapan sinis. Rin yang tengah meneguk air mineral langsung tersedak.

"R-Rin! Hei, Kagamine! Jaga mulutmu! Kenapa kau selalu mengatai Rin lemah! Dia itu kuat, tahu!" bentak Miku kasar.

"Oh ya? Itukah menurutmu? Tapi kalau menurutku Kagamine Rin itu adalah seorang gadis lemah, sok kuat dan…" Len memanggut-manggut, senyuman sinis terkembang di wajah tampannya. "Penderita Leukimia mungkin." Ucapan Len kali ini membuat Rin dan juga Miku semakin kaget. Bagaimana bisa 'rahasia' besar Rin – ia mengidap penyakit mematikan – diketahui oleh pemuda ini? Bahkan pihak sekolah pun tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

' _B-bagaimana bisa dia tahu? _' batin Rin berteriak sekuat-kuatnya, berharap kalau semuanya mimpi. Pemuda itu – Kagamine Len – tahu segalanya? Bahkan penyakit Leukimia yang diderita Rin?

Miku menelan ludah, tatapan penuh kebencian mengarah ke pada Len. "Hei! Jangan berbohong, Kagamine! Rin sama sekali tidak mengidap—Rin?" Miku yang awalnya hampir menghakimi Len sendirian dihentikan oleh Rin. Rin menengadahkan wajahnya, mempertemukan iris Miku dan juga irisnya.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan, Miku," Ucap Rin dengan suara bergetar. "Jangan bertindak kasar." Lanjut Rin dengan wajah yang mulai pucat pasih.

"R-Rin?"

Rin tersenyum paksa, ke arah Len ia mengarahkan senyuman itu. "Dari mana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Rin dengan berbagai desahan kecil yang terdengar darinya. Perasaan Miku semakin tidak enak saat melihat wajah Rin yang seperti itu.

"Hm…" Len memutar pandangannya, "Di mana, ya?" Len terkekeh. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kalau kau tanya begitu… berarti semuanya benar 'kan?" kali ini Len yang bertanya, namun pertanyaannya diiringi dengan seringai darinya.

"Ya, kau benar, Kagamine –_san_." Jawab Rin datar. "Lalu, dari mana kau—"

—**Bruk!**

"Rin!" pekik Miku saat Rin terjatuh, tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat, Miku mengangkat kepala gadis berambut _honey _blond itu dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. "Rin! Sadarlah!" pekiknya dengan linangan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Rin tidak merespon, malah wajahnya semakin memucat.

Len yang awalnya hanya memasang wajah cuek, terpaksa bertindak. Dikorehnya saku celananya dan diraihnya ponsel miliknya. "Hatsune! Kau tahu nomor telepon rumah sakit terdekat dari sini?" tanya Len dingin dan tenang. Miku mendongkak, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tch, sialan!" desis Len. "Aku akan memanggil orang terdekat di tempat ini!" perintah Len. Miku mengangguk.

* * *

**Kagamine Len's POV**

* * *

Sudah setengah jam sejak kejadian yang lalu. Aku, Kagamine Len telah melakukan suatu hal yang membuat gadis lemah menjadi ketakutan sendiri – dengan mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya – dan jujur saja, aku menyesal melakukannya. Padahal aku hanya bermaksud untuk menggoda saja, tapi kenapa jadi begini?

"Tch," aku mengepalkan telapak tanganku, kugigit bibir bawahku sendiri saat melihat gadis itu dimasukkan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Semuanya adalah salahku. Dan yang paling membuatku kesal, aku membuat perempuan menangis. Tch, kau bodoh, Kagamine Len.

"Rin…" aku menoleh, kudapati gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ yang sedaritadi terus saja terisak. Sedaritadi juga, dari bibirnya hanya keluar nama itu – Rin – apa ia tidak bosan menyebutnya? Kalau aku, sih mungkin saja sudah bosan. "Kagamine Len! Semua ini karena kamu! Dari mana, sih kau dapatkan informasi seperti itu!" bentaknya padaku.

Aku mendesah pelan saat mendengar pertanyaannya yang diiringi bentakan. Aku hanya bisa mendesah saja. Ya, memalukan ya?

"Huh, yang salah itu 'kan kalian berdua. Kenapa kalian pergi di tempat yang jauh begitu? Kau tahu 'kan kalau dia pasti kelelahan? –ngasal-" aku mengoreh sakuku dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan. Dengan sedikit kasar, aku melemparkan gadis hijau _tosca_ itu dengan sapu tanganku yang bertemakan pisang. Hehe. "Pakailah!" perintahku. Gadis itu – Hatsune Miku – mengangguk paham.

"T-terima kasih…" ucapnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, kehingan melanda kami. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dari hasil gesekan roda-roda kecil dan permukaan lantai yang terus saja diinjak oleh beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang. Hening, baik aku maupun Hatsune, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara sedikitpun, hingga—

**Ckrek!** Tidak lama pintu UGD terbuka, menampakkan sosok pria berjas putih bersih dengan wajah yang masih muda. Aku dan Hatsune yang menyadari kalau ia adalah dokter yang menangani Kagamine – Rin – semenjak ia memasuki rumah sakit ini segera berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?" tanya Hatsune tergesa-gesa. Dokter yang ditanya hanya tersenyum simpul, cukup keren juga dia. Meski harus kuakui kalau aku lebih keren dari dia.

"Dia baik-baik saja, ia hanya drop karena lelah, mungkin?" ujar Dokter itu sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya. Diiringi dengan ucapan Dokter itu, aku mengarahkan senyuman termanisku untuk Hatsune—senyum yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa : "Hehehe, bukan salahku, Hatsune."

Hatsune yang menerima tatapanku hanya mendengus kesal, sedangkan aku terkekeh-kekeh.

"Oh begitu ya, kalau begitu Rin tidak perlu menginap di rumah sakit 'kan?" tanya Hatsune pada Dokter berparas tampan itu.

"Tentu, hanya saja ia tidak boleh lelah. Ia menderita _Leukimia Limfositik Kronis_ 'kan?" kini Dokter itu balik bertanya. Hatsune yang mendengar pertanyaan itu menatapku dahulu, lalu ia mengangguk pasrah. Sepertinya dugaanku memang benar.

Dokter itu kemudian berlalu, meninggalkanku bersama Hatsune di koridor rumah sakit. Hatsune yang kini diselubungi keheningan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki ruang UGD untuk membawa Kagamine – Rin – pulang.

"Pulanglah, Rin pasti tidak mau melihat orang sepertimu." Perintah Hatsune diiringi dengan tatapannya yang mulai tajam. Ada apa ini?

"Oke… oke… aku pulang!" ucapku yang diiringi dengan hentakan kaki yang sengaja kubuat keras. Aku berlalu, meninggalkan rumah sakit itu.

Hanya memakan waktu selama dua jam, aku telah sampai di rumahku. Segera aku yang merasa lelah memasuki kamarku dan merebahkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Aku lelah hari ini, jadi aku malas beraktifitas selain tidur saja.

Aku meraih _handphone_ –ku, kemudian aku memeriksa _list contact_ yang mencapai ribuan di _handphone_ –ku. Lama jemariku menekan tombol bawah, gerakan tanganku tiba-tiba terhenti di _list contact_ dengan nama Kagamine Rin. Ada yang mau tahu kenapa aku mempunyai nomornya? Ya, itu semua karena _sensei_ kami yang memaksa kami untuk saling bertukar alamat _E-mail_ maupun nomor telepon ke pada teman sekelas kami. Jujur saja, aku benci kegiatan bersahabat begitu.

Apa kutelpon saja?

Atau kirim _E-mail_ saja?

Atau tidak usah saja?

"Tch, menyebalkan!" aku mengacak rambut blondku. Aku kesal – sangat – akan kejadian hari ini – meski aku tidak tahu apa alasanku untuk kesal – yang jelas, aku tidak akan pernah mau berurusan dengan gadis merepotkan itu.

Tidak lama aku ber-stress ria, tanpa aku sadari kedua iris _aquamarine_ –ku tertutupi akan kelopak mataku, memaksaku untuk tertidur lelap saat semua pandanganku menjadi gelap gulita.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Kiseki Choumikata****:**Masih banyak typo kah? O_Q

Maafkan saya TT Kalau banyak typo, saya bisa maklumi, soalnya saya memang tidak pernah lepas dari typo. Padahal udah saya baca berulang-ulang, nih… T.T

Suka sifatnya Kaito? Ya… menurutku sedikit dewasa kali ya? Beda dengan fic lainnya kepunyaanku TT

Ini updatenya… XDD

**kagamineTwins-khiikikurohoshi****:** Sebenarnya saya juga tidak tega kalau membuat kondisi Rin begitu… tapi… ini demi ide saya yang kebetulan muncul TT

Wawawa! d'Masiv? Lagu kesukaanku, tuh! X3

Favorit sedunia? O.O Astaga! Kau membuatku melayang dengan pujianmu, Khiiki! XDD *Padahal bukan dia yang dipuji*

Ini dia updatenya! XDD

**Ruuya ruu-chan****:** Maafkan saya soal typo TT Mata saya memang kurang baik kalau berhadapan dengan laptop T^T

What to do with me? Hm…. Artinya 'Apa hubungannya denganku?'

Yosh! Update, nih! XDD

**Hanna Kagamine****: **Hai Hanna –_san_! XDD *Hug*

Hua? Jangan pukul Len! Dx Gimana ceritaku? 0x

Aduh… kepanjangan, ya? Yang ini aja udah sampai 3900+A/N jadi 4000 word TT Maafkan saya kalau kepanjangan T.T

Hm… ya! saya memang suka buat cerita yang rada-rada panjang gitu… jadi mungkin banyak reader yang bosan dengan saya ._. *Pundung*

Ceritanya keren? O.O Makasih~~! XDD

Difavekah? O,O Arigatou! XDD *Hug*

Oke, ini Updatenya~~~~ x3

**Nia Kagamine****: **Berapa lama? Hm,,, mungkin berkisar dua hari.. :D

Kepanjangan, ya? O_o

Udah update, nih! ^^"

* * *

**A/N:**

Hm… hm… kepanjangan lagi, nih chapter TT

Gomenasai buat reader yang mungkin sudah pingsan ngebacanya ^^"

Dan maaf kalau ada typo… soalnya saya memang kurang jeli dalam penglihatan… mungkin sebaiknya saya pakai betareader, ya? :)

Ok! Ok! **Reviews?**

**^BloodStained Kagamine Len^**


	3. Chapter 3: Learning Together

**A/N: **YA-HA! Chapter 3-nya update~

Maaf minna kalau telat, dan maaf juga kalau saya publishnya di saat anak kelas tiga SMP masih ujian T.T

Soalnya tangan saya lagi gatal dan meronta untuk saya ketik chappy tiganya :D

Oh ya, fic ini juga bakal panjang! *Peringatan!* Hm… mungkin berkisar 4300 word lebih? Itu juga termasuk bacotan Author nih x) Dan typo bakal banyak! Sangaaaat malah! XDD Siap-siap saja kalau ingin nge-flame saya! XDD

Jeng! Jeng! Ini dia chapter tiganya~! XDD

* * *

_**BloodStained Black Rabbit Present**_

**A VOCALOID FANFIC**

**DISCLAIMER: **Vocaloid © YAMAHA

[ _Di saat kita mulai bertemu, cinta ini pun mulai tumbuh, tapi hanya waktu yang dapat memisahkan segalanya_ ]

**Love, Disease and the Remaining Time**

**Created by: **BloodStained Kagamine Len

**Warning(s): Mengandung semi AU-GAJE-ABAL. Typo dan Misstypo bertebaran di dalam fic! Diharapkan kesiapan mental untuk membaca fic yang panjang ini!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Learning****Together**

Pagi menyinsing, menyebabkan menerobosnya siluet-siluet matahari melalui awan yang berkumpul begaikan kapas putih yang bersih—suci. Pagi adalah awal, dan setiap orang pasti akan mengawali harinya di pagi hari, bukan?

Sepasang iris _aquamarine_ itu memantulkan cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui berbagai benda yang mampu ditembusnya, membuatnya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Ng… ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya Rin yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Rin memutar arah pandangnya, menuju ke meja belajarnya yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Mata Rin yang melihat jam berbentuk 'Jeruk' miliknya langsung melebar, diikuti juga dengan pupilnya yang mengecil.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

* * *

.

.

**Drap! Drap! Drap!** Rin berlari menuruni tangga dengan wajah penuh kepanikan. Dengan cepat Rin menyambar jaket berwarna orange miliknya yang tergantung di tembok. Rin sangat panik. Wajar saja kalau ia panik, karena Rin menyadari kalau ia sudah terlambat sejam lebih dari jam seharusnya Rin berangkat ke sekolah.

"Kaito –_nii_!" tegur Rin saat dia berpapasan dengan Kaito yang kebetulan akan berangkat kerja. Kaito tentu saja menoleh sembari tersenyum hangat untuk adiknya itu.

"Ya, ada apa, Rin? Oh ya, selamat pagi _Imooto_ –ku tercinta!" ucap Kaito diiringi senyuman. Bukannya senang akan senyuman dari sang Kakak, Rin malah memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kaitoooo –_niiiii_! Kenapa Kaito –_nii_ tidak membangunkan aku?" Rin berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya mulai tersirat kekesalan, namun dapat dijamin kalau kekesalan itu akan berangsur-angsur hilang, sebab Rin tidak pernah sedikit pun marah pada Kaito dalam jangka waktu yang terbilang lama.

"Hehehe,_ gomen_ _Imooto_ –ku." Kaito cengar-cengir, sungguh wajahnya begitu _innocent_ saat Kaito mulai beralih ke _puppy eyes_ pada Rin. Rin sungguh tidak tega saat melihat wajah _innocent_ itu.

"Ya sudahlah, ini juga bukan salah Kaito –_nii_." Ucap Rin yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya. Sedikit-sedikit Rin melirik pada jam tangannya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Rin, melihat waktu yang semakin memburu. Kaito yang sempat melihat Rin yang kewalahan sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah… sebagai ucapan minta maafku, bagaimana kalau aku antar kau ke sekolah?" tawar Kaito sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Rin mendongkakkan wajah, mempertemukan _aquamarine_ miliknya dan juga _dark blue_ milik Kaito.

Tidak lama kemudian, senyuman manis terukir di wajah Rin…

"Yey! _Arigato_, Kaito –_nii_!" Rin berlonjak bahagia, segera Rin keluar dari rumahnya dan memasuki mobil yang terparkir di garasi rumahnya, begitupula dengan Kaito yang mengikutinya. Mobil itu adalah mobil pribadi milik Kaito. Ya, mobil yang Kaito beli dengan uang hasil kerjanya sendiri.

Mobil berwarna hitam pekat itu tidak lama kemudian berjalan, mengantarkan Rin menuju ke sekolah. Memang enak menggunakan kendaraan saat berangkat ke sekolah, karena menggunakan kendaraan hanya memakan waktu kira-kira 12 menit. Apalagi dengan mobil yang dikendarai oleh Rin – dijalankan oleh Kaito – adalah mobil keluaran terbaru, dengan memiliki kecepatan yang setara dengan mobil yang turun di arena balap.

**Ckiiiit!** Mobil yang dikendarai Kaito berhenti dengan tajamnya di depan gerbang sekolah Rin yang sudah tertutup. Rin menghela nafas berat saat melihat gerbang sekolahnya yang sudah tertutup, seakan-akan tidak mengizinkan Rin untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat ekspresi Rin, lalu ia tersenyum, dan segera Kaito menuruni mobil yang ia kendarai dan berbicara dengan Satpam yang kebetulan berada di depan gerbang itu.

Rin hendak menghentikan Kaito, namun tidak jadi karena Kaito yang mengarahkan _death glare_ ke pada Rin. _Death glare_ yang diiringi dengan gelengan kepala Kaito.

Rin menghela nafas berat, wajahnya ia tempelkan pada kaca mobil yang bening. Rin penasaran dengan percakapan yang terjadi antara Kaito dan Satpam itu, sampai-sampai sang Satpam bertubuh besar itu terlihat mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya, dan Kaito yang terlihat menyeringai ke pada Satpam itu.

Glek.

"Apa yang Kaito –_nii_ bicarakan?" Rin semakin menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca mobil mahal milik Kaito. Terlihat Kaito yang meninggalkan Satpam itu dengan lambaian tangannya. Satpam itu mengangguk, penuh ketakutan saat ia berpapasan mata dengan Kaito.

**Graaaaak!**

Dengan sangat terpaksa, sang Satpam itu membukakan gerbang untuk lajunya mobil milik Kaito. Kaito tersenyum diiringi seringainya. Ia kemudian menancap gas dan segera memasuki wilayah sekolah Rin.

"Kaito –_nii_, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Satpam tadi?" Rin tersenyum kecut.

"Hm… apa ya? Ra-ha-sia!" Kaito mengedipkan sebelah matanya diikuti dengan cengiran dari dirinya. Rin hanya mampu menghela nafas, berusaha untuk memaklumi sifat Kakaknya yang kadang berubah-ubah ini.

"Ya sudah, aku turun ya, Kaito –_nii_. Terima kasih karena telah mengantarku!" Rin berpamitan dengan sopan ke pada Kaito. Kaito tersenyum sembari menancapkan gas mobilnya.

"Bye! Bye! Rin!" teriak Kaito yang masih mampu terdengar oleh Rin. Rin melambaikan tangannya, senyuman lembut terurai di wajah manisnya.

Setelah mobil Kaito hilang dalam pandangan Rin, Rin kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya. Rin sebenarnya cukup takut untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Yah… semua itu disebabkan karena Rin takut untuk dihukum, apalagi bila hukuman itu berbau pekerjaan untuk Rin, pasti Rin tidak akan sanggup untuk menyelesaikannya.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Rin berdiri mematung di depan kelasnya. Telapak tangannya memegang knop pintu dengan cemas dan penuh harapan, berharap kalau _sensei_ yang mengajarnya tidak akan memberikan Rin hukuman.

* * *

**Kagamine Rin's POV**

* * *

Bagaimana ini?

Apa aku bolos saja untuk pelajaran ini?

Atau aku masuk dan menerima hukuman saja?

Aku termangu di depan pintu. Aku dapat mendengar suara _sensei_ yang terus saja menjelaskan rumus di dalam kelas, dan rumus itu—rumus baru. Rumus yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti apabila aku tidak masuk segera.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Aku takut…

Aku diam, hanya bisa diam. Mungkin sebaiknya aku masuk saja dan menerima hukuman dari _sensei_. Dari pada aku tidak akan mengerti pelajaran, mending aku dihukum 'kan?

"Ya, aku akan ma—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

DEG!

Suara ini… Jangan-jangan…

DEG!

Aku menggeser sedikit sepatu _kets_ yang aku gunakan, hendak berbalik dan melihat siapa yang berbicara barusan. Semoga saja bukan orang yang aku perkirakan saat ini.

Aku pun menoleh, mataku melebar saat melihat sosok pemuda seumuran denganku yang berdiri tepat di belakangku. Pemuda itu berambut _honey_ blond, sama sepertiku, dan marganya pun sama denganku. Tapi kenapa harus dia juga yang terlambat?

"K-Kagamine L-Len?" kusebut namanya dengan perasaan kaget. Sosok yang berdiri di belakangku memang adalah sosok Kagamine Len, orang yang suka mencari masalah denganku, dan juga orang yang—

—mengetahui rahasiaku.

"Hmp," kulihat dia menahan tawa, "Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu itu? Bagaimana pun usahamu, pintu itu tidak akan pernah bicara, tahu!" tegurnya yang menimbulkan suara keras dari arah pintu kelasku.

**BRAK!**

"Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, apa yang kalian lakukan di luar kelas?" Meiko –_sensei_ berdiri di depan pintu sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Aku hanya mampu _sweatdrop_, mengingat kalau Meiko –_sensei_ adalah guru bidang studi di pelajaran Matematika.

"_N-Nee, _a-aku… aku terlam—"

"Maaf _sensei_, tadi aku dan Rin –_san_ dari rumah sakit. Soalnya Ibunya Rin –_san_ tadi kecelakaan lalu lintas. Yah… aku kebetulan, sih ketemu dia yang lagi menangis-nangis di tengah jalan, jadi aku mengantarnya ke rumah sakit bersama Ibunya yang berlumuran darah." Len menggandeng tanganku, dan entah kenapa wajahku langsung memerah? Dan satu hal yang kuketahui, cerita Kagamine Len itu—

—**100% BOHONG! **

"A-apa?" aku berusaha mengelak. Di mana-mana, berbohong itu tidak baik tahu! Tapi aku berhenti untuk mengelak saat gandengan dari Len semakin erat, dan apalagi Len tersenyum seakan-akan dia mengancamku dengan senyumannya itu.

Glek.

Lebih baik aku diam saja…

"Benarkah itu Kagamine Rin?" Meiko –_sensei_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, berusaha juga untuk berbohong. Maafkan aku, Meiko –_sensei_. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian masuklah." Meiko –_sensei_ berjalan memasuki kelas, diiringi kami yang berjalan di belakangnya. Rasanya berat sekali kalau harus membohongi seseorang.

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Len menuju bangkuku, namun langkahku terhenti saat tempatku yang terletak di samping Miku diambil alih oleh Neru, teman sekelasku dan juga sahabat Miku.

"Eh?" aku hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, sedikit kaget akan apa yang aku lihat. Kulihat, Neru tersenyum manis padaku, sedangkan Miku terus memasang wajah penuh penyesalan padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum miris menanggapi senyuman Miku itu, sedangkan Neru Akita—

—aku abaikan. Dari dulu aku sudah tahu kalau Neru Akita itu membenciku. Dia selalu beranggapan kalau aku sudah merebut Miku darinya. Tunggu? Memangnya apa yang aku rebut? Miku itu bukan barang, jadi kata-kata 'rebut' itu benar-benar harus dikoreksi oleh si Neru itu.

Aku kembali berjalan, menuju bangku kosong yang terletak di paling belakang, tepat di samping—

—Kagamine Len?

Glek.

"Meiko –_sensei_, apa tidak ada bangku lain?" aku mengangkat tanganku, hendak memprotes dengan cara yang lebih sopan ke pada Meiko –_sensei_ yang sedaritadi terus saja memperbincangkan sake.

"Ha? Tidak ada bangku kosong lagi, Kagamine. Itu akibat kalau kau terlambat!" respon Meiko –_sensei_ dengan wajah memelas, aku pun ikut memelas karena respon itu. Dengan sangat berat hati aku meletakkan tasku di bangku yang terletak tepat di samping Len yang sedang asyik memutar musik melalui _i-pod_ –nya. Apa dia tidak pernah belajar?

Suasana kelas mulai hening, semua para siswa sibuk menyalin berbagai rumus yang ditulis oleh Meiko –_sensei_ di papan tulis, aku pun ikut menyalinnya, hanya saja—aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan rumus-rumus itu. Begitu aku datang, yang Meiko –_sensei_ lakukan hanyalah memberi perintah untuk menyalin rumus-rumus itu, padahal aku tidak mengerti sedikitpun.

' _Bagaimana ini? _' pikirku sambil menggigit ujung pulpen berwarna orange milikku. Rumus-rumus itu sudah aku salin semuanya, hanya saja aku sama sekali belum mengerti secara logis. ' _Bagaimana kalau kami diberi tugas nan—_'

PUK!

Kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh kepalaku, sebuah kertas digulung. Aku hanya mengernyitkan dahi dan memungut kertas yang kini terletak di dekat kakiku itu.

Dari siapa?

Aku pun membuka kertas itu, seuntai senyuman terbentuk di bibirku begitu aku membaca isinya. Ya, dari Miku.

_Rinny~ maafkan aku o_

Aku menarik penaku, membalas surat dari Miku yang tidak jauh dari bangku Len. Dengan pelan aku melempar kertas itu ke arah Miku.

_Maaf kenapa? O.O_

Miku berbalik padaku, dengan sangat ceria Miku memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Miku sangat manis kalau tersenyum begitu. Miku pun membalas surat-suratan kami, dan kemudian Miku melemparnya padaku.

_Aku pikir tadi kau tidak datang, makanya aku duduk sebangku dengan Neru T.T_

_Maaf…_

Aku kembali mengambil penaku, membalas surat dari Miku. Kembali lagi aku melemparnya pada Miku. Namun karena kurang perhitungan, lemparanku meleset dan mengenai Neru. Neru yang terkena lemparan kertasku itu menggerutu dan berbalik padaku, diiringi juga dengan tatapan sinisnya yang selalu dia persembahkan padaku.

Glek. Gawat.

Neru memungut kertas yang aku lempar tadi. Dan dengan diiringi oleh seringai darinya, Neru meremas kertas yang dia pungut tadi, lalu dengan tanpa rasa bersalah dia melempar kertas itu ke dalam lacinya.

Cih, apa maunya dia?

"Nah, sudah kalian salin?" tanya Meiko –_sensei_. Serempak semua siswa mengangguk. "Oke, kalian istirahat dulu, lalu setelah istirahat, aku berikan tes untuk kalian!" seru Meiko –_sensei_ semangat. Beberapa siswa terlihat mengeluh dan menggerutu, namun mereka hanya mampu menerimanya saja, sedangkan aku—

—aku hanya mampu meremas pena yang aku pegang. Bagaimana ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan bahan pembelajaran kali ini. Apa aku tanya ke Miku saja? Tidak! Tidak! Aku terlalu sering menyusahkan Miku. Aku tidak boleh selalu bergantung dengannya. Ya, tidak boleh.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel berbunyi, beberapa siswa segera keluar dari kelas. Namun beberapa siswa juga terlihat menetap di kelas dan belajar demi menghadapi tes sebentar. Aku segera mengangkat tubuhku, dengan tatapan nanar, aku melihat Miku yang terus saja ditahan oleh Neru.

"Rin!" Miku berhasil melepaskan diri dari Neru. Kulihat Neru mendelik padaku, namun aku acuhkan. "Kita ke kantin, yuk!" ajak Miku.

"_Nee,_ maafkan aku, Miku. Aku… ada urusan sedikit… kau sama Neru dulu, ya?" ucapku mencari alasan. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin belajar sendirian saja.

"Eh? T-tapi…" Miku memelas. Aku marasa sedikit tidak enak pada Miku, dan aku hanya mampu meraih telapak tangannya yang lebih hangat ketibang telapak tanganku sendiri.

"Miku… aku hanya ingin sendiri dulu kali ini. Tapi tenang saja, soal kau dan Neru, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Bagaimanapun kau ini sahabatku 'kan? Dan aku akan selalu mempercayaimu. Apa pun yang terjadi." aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku, dan Miku hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya!" seru Miku yang kamudian ikut berbaur dengan Neru dan gengnya. Aku sebetulnya sedikit tidak rela melihat Miku kembali berbaur dengan gengnya yang telah lama dia tinggalkan. Namun menurutku, bagaimanapun Miku pasti merindukan mereka semua. Aku tidak boleh egois padanya.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kelas. Hendak mencari tempat yang nyaman untukku belajar.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Rin dengan langkah sedikit terengah-engah berjalan mengitari gedung sekolahnya. Rin berniat mencari tempat yang sepi untuknya belajar, karena kalau Rin belajar di tempat yang cukup berisik, Rin tidak akan mungkin bisa mencerna setiap rumus yang kini tersalin di buku tulisnya.

"_Lucky_!" Rin berseru riang. Pita putih di kepalanya bergoyang-goyang karena mengikuti gerakan Rin. Rin menemukan tempat yang pas untuknya belajar, yaitu di halaman belakang sekolah. Lebih tepatnya di sebuah bukit kecil yang berada di belakang gedung sekolahnya. "Aku baru menemukan tempat ini!" lanjut Rin yang kini duduk di bawah sebuah pohon sakura yang belum mekar. Rin sedikit termangu saat memandang panorama alam yang tersembunyi di balik kemegahan sekolahnya.

Tempat yang begitu indah dan juga tenang. Tempat yang cocok untuk sosok Kagamine Rin.

"Mungkin suatu saat aku harus mengajak Miku ke sini!" seru Rin semangat. Tanpa perintah dan aba-aba, Rin segera membuka bukunya yang bergambarkan jeruk dan mengamati notesnya. Mencoba belajar untuk tesnya nanti. "Hm…" Rin memanggut-manggut, mencoba untuk mempelajari kumpulan rumus itu. Namun hasilnya—

—NOL. Rin sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti akan rumus-rumus itu. Bagaimana bisa dia mengerti kalau Rin bahkan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan guru. Dan ditambah lagi, Rin cukup stress karena kejadian kemarin.

"B-Bagaimana ini…? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti…" Rin menengkuk lutut, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Jujur saja, Rin serasa ingin menangis saat ini. Rin terlalu takut dan juga malu apabila di tes nanti dia akan ditertawakan oleh teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" panggil seseorang. Rin tersentak, segera Rin mengubah air mukanya yang tadi kacau balau. Rin menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari asal suara itu. Namun tidak ada sama sekali.

Apa mungkin itu hantu?

"Woy, di atas!" kali ini Rin mendongkakkan wajah. Rin terbelalak saat iris _aquamarine_ –nya menangkap sosok pemuda yang serupa dengannya di atas pohon. Pemuda itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kagamine Len. Len terlihat sedang menikmati musik melalui _headphone_ –nya.

"K-Kagamine L-Len?" Rin terbata-bata menyebutkan nama itu. Rin saat ini bisa dibilang takut untuk memandang sosok itu, apalagi Len itu –ekhm, mengetahui rahasia Rin. Mengetahui penyakit yang menggerogoti Rin.

"Yo!" Len turun dari atas pohon tempatnya bersantai-santai. "Mana teman hijaumu (Baca: Miku) itu?" tanya Len mengernyitkan dahi. Rin mundur beberapa langkah, mencoba untuk meninggalkan bukit yang kini menjadi neraka untuknya karena keberadaan Len.

"M-Miku? Um… d-dia di kelas…" jawab Rin canggung. Len hanya bergumam 'oh', namun perhatiannya kini tertuju pada notes yang dipeluk oleh Rin.

"Kau sedang belajar?" tanya Len lagi. Rin hanya menunduk diiringi oleh anggukan pelan darinya. Len berpikir sejenak, dan kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Rin. Reflek kalau Rin berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dengan keringat dingin yang menuruni pelipisnya. Wajar kalau Rin takut, karena Rin melihat tampang Len yang memperlihatkan sebuah seringai untuknya.

"K- Kau mau a—kyaaaa!"

* * *

**Unknown POV**

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju ruang klub yang terletak di sudut sekolah. Di tanganku tergenggam beberapa pamphlet yang berisi tentang festival yang dulu diadakan oleh sekolah. Aku kurang suka tugasku kali ini, yaitu memeriksa kemajuan klub. Namun apa daya kalau sang ketua klub yang terhormat, Shion Akaito memaksaku untuk memegang bagian ini. Tch.

Klubku begitu dekat dengan halaman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang terpencil namun cukup terkenal. Untuk menuju ruang klub, aku harus melewati koridor yang terletak di halaman belakang yang cukup sepi ini. Kadang-kadang aku jadi parno sendiri saat melihat guguran bunga sakura yang membanjiri langit setiap musim semi, soalnya sakura yang jumlahnya ribuan itu terasa—menakutkan untukku. Bisa dibilang kalau aku benci dengan bunga merah muda itu.

"Ayolah, kenapa aku menceritakan aibku pada _reader_!" aku mendengus sembari mempererat genggaman tanganku pada beberapa kertas yang dipercayakan untukku. Dan saat aku melewati pertengahan koridor aku melihat—

—dua sosok manusia yang tengah berdiri di bawah beberapa pohon sakura yang belum mekar saat ini. Tunggu? Rasanya aku mengenal ciri-ciri mereka; rambut blond, mata biru dan—marga yang sama!

**Srak!** Seluruh kertas yang kupegang tercecer di lantai koridor. Aku tidak mempedulikannya. Yang kulihat dengan mulut menganga saat ini adalah dua Kagamine yang kini saling berhadapan dan begitu dekat itu. Mereka terlihat seperti –ciuman? Tidak! Tidak! Jangan bilang kalau Len mencium gadis jelek itu. Soalnya mana mungkin gadis jelek itu yang mencium Len, soalnya –um… di mataku, yang kulihat adalah sosok Len yang menyandarkan gadis jelek itu pada batang pohon+mengunci kedua tangannya dengan tangan Len sendiri, dan—Argh! Aku tidak mau membahasnya!

"Hh…" aku merasa muak dengan pemandangan itu. Jangan bilang kalau Len yang begitu sulit untuk didekati oleh para kaum hawa tertarik dengan KAGAMINE RIN yang begitu jelek dan menyedihkan itu. Aku tidak mau. "Hm… mungkin ini juga bagus," aku menarik _handphone_ –ku yang sedaritadi menganggur di dalam sakuku. Dengan sangat cekatan aku menekan beberapa tombol, hendak mengirimkan _e-mail_. Namun sebelumnya aku tidak lupa untuk memotret dua insan itu. Hihihi, pasti akan menyenangkan. "Yah… ini akan menarik, Kagamine Rin." desisku yang kemudian berjongkok dan memungut kertas-kertas yang tercecer di lantai. Aku pun meninggalkan koridor itu, menuju ruang klub dan membiarkan Kagamine Rin itu untuk bersenang-senang dahulu. Ya, sebelum dia menderita.

Asal kau tahu, Len adalah milikku. Len akan selalu ada bersamaku, dan Len itu—kekasihku.

* * *

**Kagamine Rin's POV**

* * *

"K- Kau mau ap—kyaaa!" aku tercekat, wajahku memerah saat melihat sepasang mata _aquamarine_ itu begitu dekat dengan mataku yang memiliki warna yang sepadan. Bukan hanya itu, wajahnyapun begitu dekat. Ouch, apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku?

"Hm…" dia – Kagamine Len – hanya bergumam 'hm'. Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan? Kenapa dia mengunci kedua lenganku dengan tangannya?

"_N-Nani?_K- kau mau apa, Kagamine Len?" tanyaku canggung dan sedikit tersentak saat melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau berdiri di tengah koridor yang terletak di dekat halaman belakang. "K-Kagamine L-Len, hentikan." bisikku, "N –nanti ada yang lihat…" lanjutku dengan wajah semerah tomat yang direbus hingga hangus! (?)

"Ha? Lihat? Mana mungkin," sanggahnya dengan tampang –jahil? Jangan bilang kalau dia akan mengerjaiku lagi. "Nah, Rin, bagaimana kalau—" tidak. Wajahnya semakin dekat, dan kenapa aku semakin salah tingkah? Dan jangan bilang kalau dia hendak menciumku! Aku tidak mau! "—Bagaimana kalau kita—belajar bersama?"

Eh?

Eeh?

EEEEEHHHH?

Dia membuatku sangat kaget dan salah tingkah tingkat wahid. Padahal hanya itu yang ingin dia lakukan. Tapi dia bilang belajar? Belajar untuk apa?

"A- apa? Belajar u-untuk apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Sekilas aku melihat kalau gadis berambut hijau itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sana. Ke mana dia?

"Untuk apa katamu? Ya untuk tes!" ujarnya yang merebut notes yang aku pegang. Dia membuka beberapa halaman dan duduk bersila beralaskan rerumputan hijau.

"Untuk tes?" aku masih cengo. Namun dengan sedikit pelan aku mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Sepertinya maksud dari Len adalah belajar bersama.

"Ya. Kau belum mengerti penjelasan Meiko –_sensei_ tadi 'kan?" Len melirikku dengan sudut matanya yang berwarna sepadan denganku. Aku hanya mengangguk, sedikit perasaan lega menyelubungi hatiku. Semoga saja aku bisa mengerti kalau kami belajar –bersama. "Kau itu terlalu stress, makanya kau sulit untuk memahami pelajaran. Sebenarnya pelajaran itu hanya dibawa santai. Kalau kau terlalu tegang, maka pelajaranpun akan sulit kau cermati dengan baik." jelasnya. Sepertinya dia banyak tahu tentang logika manusia. "Dan terlalu banyak menyembunyikan **rahasia** akan membuatmu stress juga." Len tersenyum mengejek dengan penekanan pada kata rahasia. Bukannya aku marah dengan ucapannya, aku malah ber'blushing'ria di tempat.

"B-Begitu ya?"

"Ya. Cobalah kau bawa rileks pelajaran dan rahasiamu itu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Dengan begitu, dalam satu kali penjelasan dariku, kau akan langsung mengerti." Ujarnya dengan tenang. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan rumus yang kusalin di notesku itu.

Mungkin ucapan Len ada benarnya. Selama ini aku terlalu tertekan akan penyakitku. Aku terlalu takut, hingga aku menjadi stress dan tidak percaya diri. Dan ditambah lagi soal dia kemarin—aku masih belum bisa memaafkannya. Kenapa dia bisa tahu penyakitku? Dari mana dia tahu?

Aku hanya mampu mengangguk dan mengangguk pelan saja. Ya, saat ini aku tidak boleh memikirkan banyak masalahku dulu. Aku harus menenangkan kepalaku dalam pelajaran yang akan kucermati ini. Ya! Harus!

* * *

.

.

35 menit kemudian…

"Huaaa! Akhirnya aku mengerti!" seruku sambil mengepalkan tanganku di depan dada. "_Arigatou_ Len- _san_!" seruku dengan wajah yang begitu semangat. Entah mengapa aku jadi semangat begini, seakan-akan penyakit yang kuderita tidak pernah muncul dalam sejarah hidupku saat ini.

"_Dou itta_." balas Len yang menyodorkanku notes yang kami pakai untuk belajar. Dia mengalihkan padangannya pada sudut lain.

"Oh ya, begini… padahal kau itu jarang mendengarkan penjelasan guru, tapi tidak kusangka kau secerdas itu…" ungkapku. Len menoleh padaku, lalu bola mata _aquamarine_ –nya berputar, mencari objek lain dalam penglihatannya. Mungkin dia bosan melihat tampangku.

"Begitulah. Bisa dibilang kalau aku itu jenius." jelasnya mantap. Aku hanya cengar-cengir saja, seakan-akan aku tersenyum pada Kaito –_nii_ maupun Miku –_chan_. Padahal aku tahu kalau di sampingku itu adalah orang lain. "Lima menit lagi bel akan bunyi, lebih baik kalau kita ke kelas sekarang." Len mengamati jam digital yang terlilit di pergelangan tangannya. Di saat yang bersamaan aku baru menyadari kalau—

—ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara banyak dengan sosok Kagamine Len yang diidolakan oleh banyak siswa perempuan. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Tapi apa yang akan Miku katakan kalau dia mengetahui hal ini? Jangan sampai Miku menjadikan Len bahan dalam sup _negi_ –nya nanti.

"Ayo!" ajak Len. Aku hanya menurutinya saja, tanpa sedikitpun berbicara padanya. Len dan aku segera berjalan menuju kelas kami yang letaknya begitu jauh dari halaman belakang. Untung saja kondisiku lagi fit hari ini, kalau tidak mungkin saja aku akan ambruk dan merepotkan Len lagi.

Saat kami cukup jauh berjalan, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau di salah satu kelas yang kami lewati. Reflek langkah kakiku terhenti, begitupula dengan Len. Sepertinya dia gadis yang tadi di koridor belakang itu. Dan entah kenapa—Len terus saja memperhatikan gadis itu begitu kami melewati kelasnya. Dari tatapan Len, sepertinya sosok gadis itu adalah kenalan Len, sampai-sampai mata Len menggambarkan tatapan yang dipenuhi kesedihan saat menatap punggung gadis berambut hijau yang kuyakini adalah kakak kelas kami.

Aku hanya bisa diam melihatnya, lebih tepatnya membeku. Tanpa sedikitpun perintah, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada diriku. Mataku memanas melihat tatapan Len saat ini. Air mata sepertinya sangat ingin berkumpul di pelupuk mataku. Tidak, kumohon, jangan bilang kalau Len—

—menyukainya?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Hosh! Hosh! Capek ngetiknya! Dx

Udah susah-susah ngetik jadinya malah ancur banget! Banyak typo! Dx *pundung*

Gomen, ne kalau saya telat update, karena saya lagi stress, jadi maklumi kalau banyak typo T.T

Oke! Kita bacakan reviewsnya! Anak buah, bacakan! XDD

**Len: **Hohoho, maaf saja, saya tidak buat Rin sekarat **Yuuki Arakawa07** –smirk- Author Rii yang buat si Rin sekarat~ dan terima kasih telah mereviews fic gaje ini *senyuman shota*

**Rin:** Iya nih **kagamineTwins-khiikikurohoshi**! Cepat bunuh aja dia senpai! Dx Dan kenapa tidak tega marahin Len? Tidak adil T3T *Pundung*

Wah… puas dengan chapter duanya? Tapi menurutku chapter duanya biasa, kok! =='

Hm… *manggut-manggut* Alasan Len tahu penyakitku? Katanya Author sih masih rahasia. Kalau mau tahu silahkan ikutin fic ini XP

And… makasih sudah Reviews Khiiki-chan! ^_^

**Miku: **Ceritanya keren? Aduh… **Hanna Kagamine** kau sudah membuat sang Author pingsan di tempat ==" Hahaha, si Author memang hobi banget tuh buat fic panjang *lirik author*

Nee, Hanna-chan tabok saja Len! *mendukung* buat dia menderita di UnluckyXLucky mu! Jangan Rin yang menderita terus T.T

Yosh! Si Author udah update! ^w^

Dan sudah dipanggil panggilan –chan nih XDD

Nee, arigatou atas reviewsnya! XDD

**Kaito:** *makan es krim* Lenny memang jahat, tuh~ *ditendang Len* Dan makasih telah mengingatkan typonya **Rin YahiKonan-Kagamine** saya tidak yakin kalau di chapter ini typonya berkurang =="

Berkesan sok? Tidak… tidak… tidak sok kok! Dan ini dia updatenya :)

**Gumi:** *Muncul dibalik tirai* Nani? Aku juga muncul di fic ini kah? O.O *Celingak-celinguk*

**Author:** Diam loe Gumi! Mau bocorin rahasia perusahaan kau! Dx *seret Gumi* kau hanya numpang untuk baca reviews. Tapi karena kau blak-blakan, kau kubatalkan untuk membaca reviews :P

**Gumi:** *Nangis di pojokan*

**Neru:** Aku yang baca nih? Oke deh… *tampang tidak ikhlas*

Ficnya bagus? O.O Setidaknya buka mata anda **zaito-kurozaki***dibekep Author*

Rin kasihan? Huh, yang lebih kasihan itu aku yang punya peran dikit dan masuk dalam fic gaje ini O_Q *Menyesal*

Dan terima kasih sudah reviews~

Ini dia updatenya~

**Meiko:** Rin mati? Itu masih 50:50 **Ai-chan Kagamine** –smirk- dan ceritanya keren? O.O Arigatou telah memuji fic abal ini ^_^

Nee, update! XDD *Setengah mabuk*

**Author: **Nee, Meiko kau mabuk? o.O

**Meiko:** …

**Len:** Sepertinya dia mabuk tuh. Malah nekat lagi baca reviews ==' kenapa bukan Gumi saja yang baca?

**Author:** Nani? Kau cari Gumi! Yey~ muncul pair baru— *dihajar*

**Rin:** Oh ya, ada yang bisa menebak **Unknown POV **itu? =3 Kalau ada bakal dapat payung warna-warni dari saya XDD

**Len+Auhtor: ***Sweatdrop* NANI? PAYUNG! WTH, KAU GILA RIN!

**Rin: **Aku tidak gila! Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah reviews! I Love You all~ x3

**Author:** Oh ya, maaf kalau saya publish ficnya nekat banget T.T Di saat UN begini saya malah publish fic TxT Maaf… (_ _")

**Len+Rin: YEY! Mind to Reviews? XDD *Siapin road roller***

* * *

**Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius**

**Created: 17/04/2011**

**Updated: 21/04/2011  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Feeling

**A VOCALOID FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: **Certainly not me who made Vocaloid. Which makes are Yamaha and other companies concerned.

**Love, Disease and The Remaining Time **© Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius

Chapter 4—Strange Feeling.

**Warning(s): **OOC – AU – GAJE – ABAL – Typo(s) – Misstypo(s)

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

.

.

Jangan bilang kalau Len—menyukainya?

.

.

Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan sih? Memangnya apa hubungannya denganku kalau Len menyukainya? Kenapa aku yang harus pusing?

"Ano… L- Len –_san_. Kau kenal dengannya?" tanyaku penasaran. Entah kenapa mulutku bergerak sendiri untuk melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Aku tahu, dia pasti akan tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hm?" Len menoleh padaku. Dia membuyarkan pandangannya pada punggung gadis berambut hijau itu. "Tidak. Aku hanya tahu dia sebagai _senpai_ yang paling cerdas di angkatan kelas tiga saja." ujar Len yang terdengar seperti sebuah kebohongan di benakku. Aku tahu kalau dia berbohong. Tapi kalau memang dia mengenalnya, kenapa dia mengelak?

"Oh…" anggukku, berusaha untuk memahami. Tidak lama aku ber'oh'ria, bel mulai berbunyi. Segera aku kembali ke kelasku. Karena kelas kami yang cukup jauh, kami terpaksa berlari. Dan jujur saja, aku sangat lelah.

Lari kami berhenti begitu melihat kelas kami yang masih belum dimasuki oleh Meiko –_sensei_. Aku menghela nafas dengan kecewa.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Rin terpaksa berlari karena bel yang berbunyi dengan nyaring. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau Rin kelelahan setelah berlari cukup jauh dan cepat. Namun naasnya, begitu Rin dan Len telah sampai di depan kelas mereka, Meiko –_sensei_ belum mengisi jamnya.

Tentu saja Rin kecewa. Toh dia sudah berlari cukup jauh dan menguras seluruh tenaganya.

"Hosh… hosh…" Rin menyeka keringat yang menuruni pelipisnya. Terlalu lelah. Rin terlalu lelah saat ini. Kalau Rin kelelahan seperti ini, ada kemungkinan Rin akan ambruk dan pingsan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Len berbalik begitu mendengar desahan penuh kelelahan dari Rin. Rin hanya mengangguk. "Lebih baik kita cepat masuk. Aku yakin kalau Meiko –_sensei_ akan masuk dalam beberapa menit ini." Ujar Len dengan suara yang terdengar dingin. Rin lagi-lagi mengiyakannya dengan anggukan. Tidak ada yang bisa Rin lakukan saat ini selain mengangguk saja.

Len segera memasuki kelas. Di belakangnya, tentu saja ada sosok Rin yang mengekor dengannya. Hal ini membuat beberapa orang mulai kaget dan saling berbisik. Dan sayangnya, Rin terlalu polos untuk menyadarinya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Meiko memasuki kelas dengan membawa sebotol sake. Beberapa murid hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ saat melihat _sensei_ mereka yang membawa sake. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka ada yang berdo'a agar Meiko mabuk berat dan test dibatalkan.

"Hallo siswaku~ hik!" sapa Meiko sedikit cegukan. "Hik! Jangan pikir test untuk kalian akan tertunda hari ini. Bagaimana pun test harus dilakukan. Hari ini!" Meiko membenturkan botol sakenya pada permukaan meja. Beberapa siswa mulai kaget dan was-was. "Kalian tidak boleh mencontek, hik! Kalau ketahuan, kalian akan kulempar dari atap sekolah!" ancam Meiko yang membuat nyali siswanya yang hendak menyimpan contekan ciut seketika. Beberapa siswa yang menyembunyikan contekan di dalam laci mereka segera menyobek kertas itu. Saking takutnya mereka dengan ancaman dari Meiko. "Oke, _let's gooooo_!" seru Meiko begitu sang Ketua Kelas, Kasane Ted membagikan kertas ulangan pada tiap siswa. Dan segera test berlangsung dengan damai. Tidak ada sedikit pun siswa yang menengok laci mereka. Mereka takut dengan ancaman Meiko barusan.

Rin yang membaca kertas ulangannya segera menyunggingkan senyuman, '_ Yeah! Aku bisa menjawabnya! _' seru Rin dalam hati. Pena milik Rin menggores kertas yang berisi soal-soal itu dengan lancar, meski pun tidak selancar dengan pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu, Kagamine Len.

Cukup lama Rin menggoreskan penanya pada kertas di hadapannya, Rin mulai terlonjak sendiri. Kepala Rin mulai terasa sakit. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Rin yang saat itu tengah ujian hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya yang terus saja bergetar. Semuanya terjadi di luar perkiraan Rin. Rin tidak menyangka kalau kenekatannya untuk berlari tadi membuahkan hasil yang buruk untuknya.

"_S- Sensei…_" Rin mengangkat tangannya. Suaranya tersengal-sengal. Meiko yang duduk di meja guru hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Boleh aku izin ke UKS?" izin Rin yang mulai tidak tahan. Meiko berpikir sejenak, namun sebuah senyuman jahil tersungging darinya.

"Kau mau bolos dari test Kagamine Rin?" Meiko menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Tidak boleh. Tidak ada yang boleh membolos dari testku!" gertak Meiko. Terpaksa Rin menurutinya saja. Dan tentu saja beberapa pandangan siswa beralih pada Rin dengan pandangan penuh kecurigaan.

Berbeda dengan ekspresi beberapa orang yang berpikiran lain terhadap Rin, Miku malah tersentak panik. Bukan hanya Miku, Len yang duduk di samping Rin pun tersentak. Dia mulai merasakan hal yang tidak enak.

* * *

**Kagamine Rin's POV**

* * *

Tidak. Pandanganku mulai kabur. Soal di hadapanku pun tidak terlihat dengan jelas. Bagaimana ini? Mana mungkin aku mengerjakan soal dengan lancar. Padahal Kagamine Len sudah sangat repot mengajarku. Aku menyia-nyiakannya.

"Ukh." Erangku yang sudah mulai tidak kuat. Detik-detik yang berlalu dari jam dinding di atasku terasa begitu lamban. Aku… harus kuat. Kagamine Rin harus kuat.

"O- Oi?" terdengar suara Len. Aku meringis kecil, Manahan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalaku ini. "K- Kau tidak apa-ap—"

**BRUK!** Tubuhku terasa berat. Keningku membentur permukaan meja dengan keras. Sakit, tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku memang masih sadar, namun tubuhku terasa begitu berat untuk kugerakkan sedikit pun.

Yang bisa kudengar saat ini hanyalah suara Miku dan beberapa orang lain yang terdengar panik. Setelah itu, tidak ada—aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

* * *

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Err…" mata Rin terbuka perlahan-lahan. Yang ada di penglihatan Rin saat ini hanyalah warna putih yang begitu kontras dengan UKS sekolahnya. "Ini di ma—"

"Kagamine Len," terdengar suara Miku. Rin sedikit tersentak, dan pura-pura untuk tertidur.

"Ng?" Len yang asyik mendengarkan lagu melalui _i-pod_ –nya menoleh sedikit pada Miku.

"Kau jaga Rin ya? Soalnya testku belum selesai, dan sepertinya testmu sudah selesai." Jelas Miku sedikit malu-malu. Miku malu untuk meminta tolong pada orang yang dibencinya itu. "Setelah test berakhir, aku akan ke sini, kok! Dan testmu akan kukumpulkan pada Meiko-_sensei._" lanjut Miku sedikit berharap. Len berpikir sejenak, lalu dia mengangguk.

"Pergilah." Perintah Len. Miku bersorak di dalam hati. Segera Miku pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS itu. Semakin lama, derap langkah Miku pun mulai menghilang disapu jarak.

Kini, tinggal Len dan juga Rin yang masih belum (Baca: berpura-pura) tidak sadarkan diri. Kesunyian menghampiri. Len kini tengah asyik membisikkan beberapa lirik lagu dari bibirnya, sedangkan Rin dia masih berpura-pura untuk tidak sadarkan diri.

' _Apa aku sudahi saja? Toh keadaanku sudah baikan, _' pikir Rin. ' _Tapi aku canggung! Masa' hanya berdua di dalam UKS! Ukh, Miku… cepat kembali… _' lanjut Rin dalam hatinya. Karena merasa penasaran dengan keheningan yang melanda ruangan kecil ini, Rin membuka sedikit demi sedikit kedua matanya. Yang terlihat hanyalah ruang putih lagi, dan tidak lupa dengan satu objek baru, yaitu Kagamine Len yang tengah asyik memutar lagu melalui _i-pod_ –nya. Dia duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di sudut ruangan UKS itu.

Merasa bahwa ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya, Len menautkan alisnya. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada tempat tidur yang dimana saat ini terdapat Rin yang tertidur. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Rin telah siuman di mata Len.

"Kau sudah sa—" pertanyaan yang hendak dilontarkan oleh Len terputus begitu pintu ruang UKS yang terbuka secara paksa. Sontak keduanya menoleh pada ambang pintu. Dimana terlihat seorang gadis berambut hijau yang berdiri dengan kaki yang begitu lebar jaraknya satu sama lain. "K – kau—?"

"Lenny~!" dengan segera gadis hijau yang sepertinya dikenal oleh Len memeluk sosok yang lebih kecil darinya itu senang. "Aku rindu padamu tahu!" protesnya sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. Rin terkesiap melihatnya, namun dia hanya diam mematung.

* * *

**Kagamine Rin's POV**

* * *

Aku tahu gadis itu. Ya, dia yang tadi aku lihat di koridor halaman belakang. Dia yang Len perhatikan dengan tatapan penuh kesedihannya itu, dan dia juga yang—begitu akrab dengan Len sepertinya. Malahan, dia memeluk Len dengan erat.

"Apa? Rindu? Kita satu sekolah tahu." Protes Len dengan ekspresi yang dia buat dingin. Namun aku dapat melihatnya. Semburat merah itu mewakili perasaannya.

"Hihihi," gadis itu tertawa kecil, "Kau juga merindukanku Lenny? Oh ya, siapa gadis itu?" wajah gadis yang kuyakini adalah _senpai_ itu menjadi masam saat melihatku yang duduk di tempat tidur. Aku hanya mampu menunduk.

"Ah, dia adalah teman sekelasku. Dia sakit, jadi aku harus menjaganya." Jelas Len yang berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut gadis itu. Dia mendecak lidah saat mendengar jawaban dari Len.

"Tch, pacarmu?" gumamnya membuang muka. Len menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya! Aku tahu Lenny~! Apa kau masih mengharapkanku lagi? Hihi, sepertinya tidak mungkin ya!" dia tertawa kecil. Entah hanya perasaanku atau apalah, yang jelas gadis itu sekilas menatapku dengan sinis.

Kulihat Len tersenyum tipis saat mendengar kata 'mengharapkan' dari _senpai_ itu. Sudah kuduga, dia adalah kenalan Len. "Tidak. Itu cerita lama, Gumi-_senpai_." Senyuman hambar terpantri di wajah Len. Aku melihatnya. Perasaan itu—perasaan berbohong. Len berbohong padanya.

"_Senpai_? Lenny _no baka_! Kenapa kau panggil _senpai_? Biasanya kau panggil aku _chan_!" garutunya dengan deretan giginya yang memperlihatkan kesenangan tersendiri dari dua insan itu. Aku merasa seperti pengganggu saja. "Lenny, kita pulang bareng ya?" kembali lagi aku terbelalak saat tangan mulus milik gadis itu memeluk lengan Len. "Oke?"

"Um…" terlihat lagi, semburat merah di wajah Len. "Oke deh. Tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah." Ujar Len. Senyuman manis tersungging di wajah _senpai_ itu.

"Tapi maaf kalau aku agak lama 10 atau 15 menit ya? Soalnya—aku punya urusan dengan seseorang." Gadis itu tersenyum penuh misteri padaku. Langsung saja aku kembali menunduk. Ada apa dengannya senyumannya itu? Punya urusan dengan seseorang? Kenapa aku menjadi tercekang dengan senyuman itu.

Selama 30 menit lebih gadis itu bercengkrama bersama Len. Aku yang berada di sini merasa manjadi obat nyamuk untuk mereka berdua. Setelah gadis itu pergi, suasana hening kembali menyelimuti ruangan kecil UKS ini.

**RRRR!** Keheningan yang terjadi pecah saat ponselku berdering. Aku segera melihat layar ponselku yang terterakan nama Miku. Tentu saja aku mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa, Miku?" tanyaku pada Miku yang berada di seberang.

"Rinny, bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku masih di kantin, nih membelikanmu makanan." Ucap Miku.

"Sudah baikan, kok! Dan kenapa kau repot-repot membelikanku makanan? Aku tidak lapar, kok!" elakku merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rinny~ kau pasti kelaparan 'kan? Karena kata Kaito-_nii_ kau itu tidak sarapan tadi pagi." Suaraku terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Miku. Memang sih, aku tidak sarapan pagi. Pantas saja perutku keroncongan.

"_Nee_, _arigato_, Miku." desisku. Miku hanya sibuk berceloteh dengan pemilik kantin sepertinya. Karena itu, aku memutuskan sambungan.

Setelah sambungan terputus, entah kenapa mataku mulai memanas. Aku merasa kalau saat ini air mata mulai terkumpul di pelupuk mataku. aku—kenapa?

"L-Len-_san_?" aku menatap lurus. Melihat pemuda yang sedaritadi sibuk dengan _handphone_ –nya, Len. Len menengadahkan wajahnya, alisnya terangkat sebelah tanpa menggubrisku. Namun aku tahu kalau responnya seperti itu sudah menandakan jika dia bertanya 'apa'. "Kau… kenal dengan Gumi-_senpai_?" tanyaku. Ya, aku mulai mengingat gadis itu dari ucapan pembicaraan mereka tadi. Gadis itu adalah Gumi, Kakak kelas kami yang terkenal cerdas di angkatannya. Dia gadis populer, namun dia tidak punya pacar. Sepertinya ada alasan lain. Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau alasan itu berkaitan dengan—Len.

"Tidak juga," responnya singkat. Lagi-lagi dia mengelak. Tapi sebenarnya apa hubungannya denganku? Kenapa aku jadi ingin tahu sekali tentang hubungan mereka. "Kami hanya pernah bertemu sewaktu olimpiade tingkat SMP." Lanjut Len.

"Kau berbohong." Elakku dingin. Darah mulai mengalir dengan cepat ke jantungku, membuatku merasa sesak dengan keanehan ini. "Kau berbohong Kagamine Len." desisku.

"Eh?"

"—Bercanda," ucapku saat Len terlihat keheranan. "Kembalilah ke kelas, Len-_san_. Sebentar lagi Miku datang, kok!" ujarku. Len mengangguk, dan segera dia meninggalkan ruang UKS. Saat itu—saat dia pergi—entah kenapa cairan hangat mulai menuruni pipiku. "Kh… kenapa aku—menangis? Apa yang aku tangiskan?" gumamku diselingi isakan. Aku tahu semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kukira – sebelumnya – saat belajar bersama dengan Len, akulah orang yang pertama kali dekat dengan sosok yang begitu dingin di mata orang lain itu. Namun ternyata salah. Aku terlalu naif untuk membanggakan satu momen yang begitu biasa baginya—namun bukan momen biasa bagiku—pada akhirnya aku harus tahu, kalau bukan aku. Bukan aku yang pertama kali berbicara banyak dengannya. Ya, aku tahu itu.

Aku—baru menyadarinya…

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Normal POV**

Len bersandar pada pintu berwarna putih yang terletak di belakang punggungnya. Satu helaan nafas terdengar darinya begitu mendengar suara isakan dari dalam ruang UKS. Len tahu, itu adalah suara milik Rin. Tapi dia memilih untuk diam. Mungkin saja Rin memang ingin sendiri saat ini.

Ekor mata Len menangkap sosok gadis berambut _tosca_ dari kejauhan. Segera saja Len meninggalkan ruang UKS dan menuju kelasnya, berharap kalau gadis hijau itu tidak melihatnya. Namun bukan Hatsune Miku namanya kalau dia tidak menangkap sosok Len meski dari kejauhan begitu.

"Eh? Kenapa dia pergi sebelum aku datang?" Miku menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Matanya menatap punggung Len dari kejauhan. "Dasar. Tidak menepati janji." Omel Miku dengan hentakan kakinya. Miku sepertinya menduga kalau Len meninggalkan Rin di ruang UKS sebelum Miku datang.

Dengan cepat Miku melangkahkan kakinya, menuju ruang UKS yang tinggal hitungan meter di hadapannya. Saat berada di depan UKS, Miku segera memegang knop pintu, hendak membuka pintu ruang UKS

"Rinny~ _I'm coming_!" seru Miku ceria begitu dia membuka pintu UKS. Namun apa yang dia lihat, bukan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari sahabatnya seperti biasanya. Mata Miku melebar saat melihat sahabatnya yang sedang terisak. "R-Rin…?" Miku terbelalak. Dengan pelan dia mendekati tempat tidur di dalam UKS itu.

"M-Miku?" Rin juga ikut terbelalak. Dengan cepat Rin menyeka air matanya, berusaha untuk mengelabui Miku. Namun percuma, tangan Miku bergerak dan menahan pergelangan tangan Rin yang menyeka air matanya. "M-Miku…?"

"Jangan menghapus bukti kalau memang bukan kau pelakunya Rin," ucap Miku datar. Rin menunduk karena lontaran dari mulut Miku. "Apa yang membuatmu begini Rin?" tanya Miku dengan suara yang terdengar mengintrogasi. Rin tercekang, namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Miku. Aku hanya kelilipan saja, kok!" Rin berbohong, dan kebohongannya terbaca sempurna oleh Miku.

"Jangan berbohong, Rin," potong Miku. Rin hanya menunduk. "Tadi aku lihat Kagamine Len di depan UKS. Jangan-jangan dia?" tatapan mata Miku berubah. Tatapan matanya berkesan memaksa Rin untuk membuka mulut. "Apa lagi yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Miku yang mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

"Eh? B-Bukan, Miku!" Rin mencoba menahan Miku. Namun Miku menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Tidak perlu berbohong, Rinny~" Miku mengelus kepala Rin, "Aku sahabatmu, dan aku dapat membaca tingkah lakumu itu. Tidak apa-apa. Karena nanti akan kuberi anak itu pelajaran." Miku tersenyum sambil mengucapkan hal itu pada Rin. Tentu saja tubuh Rin yang lemas semakin melemas. Namun dia tidak mampu berucap apa pun.

"Miku…"

"Ayo Rin, kau makan rotinya!"

* * *

**02.23 pm**

**KRIIIING! **Bel berbunyi dengan nyaring. Mulai terlihat siswa maupun siswi berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka. Mereka terlihat begitu senang dan bahagia dengan bunyi bel yang begitu menyenangkan buat mereka. Apalagi bel pertanda pulang.

Rin memasukkan seluruh barangnya ke dalam tas. Di sampingnya, Len masih sibuk dengan _i-pod_ miliknya. "Len kau tidak pulang?" tanya Rin. Rin sedikit cemas karena dia tidak melihat sosok Miku saat ini. Dan tadi Miku sempat mengirimkan _E-Mail _pada Rin untuk menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah.

Len sedikit tersentak, namun dia meraih tas punggung miliknya dan segera meninggalkan kelas. Kelas kini kosong hanya dengan keberadaan Rin. Lalu, sesuatu melintas di kepala Rin.

"T-Tidak!" Rin berlari meninggalkan kelasnya. Dengan jeli Rin mencari sosok Len dan juga Miku. "Jangan sampai Len bertemu dengan Miku!" gumam Rin cemas. Ditelusurinya tiap sudut sekolah. Namun Rin sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Len maupun Miku.

Ya, satu hal yang dikhawatirkan oleh Rin. Jangan sampai Miku memberikan pelajaran pada Len dengan cara menghajar Len dengan jurus karate Miku yang kini berposisi pada sabuk hitam. Bisa-bisa Len patah tulang karena Miku.

Rin tetap tidak menyerah. Dia terus mencari sahabatnya itu dengan jeli. "Mikuuuuu!" panggil Rin agar sosok yang dicarinya datang dengan senyuman manis yang selalu merekah darinya. "Leeeen!"

"Kau mencari Lenny?"

**Deg, **langkah Rin tertahan. Dengan pelan dan juga takut, Rin menoleh ke belakang. Berharap kalau sosok yang kini berdiri di belakangnya bukanlah sosok yang kini berada di dalam pemikirannya.

Iris _aquamarine_ Rin membulat. Iris itu memantulkan bayangan seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau sebahu yang terus saja tersenyum padanya—senyuman sinis.

"_S-Senpai_?"

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu, Len yang dipanggil oleh Miku untuk bertemu di belakang sekolah telah datang. Tentu saja Miku lebih dulu ketibang dia.

"Hei Hatsune, ada apa kau mau bertemu denganku?" tanya Len pada gadis yang kini memunggunginya. Langsung saja, Miku menoleh dan mempersembahkan senyumannya.

"Terima kasih telah datang Kagamine Len. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang." terang Miku yang terdengar seperti mengejek. Len hanya mendengus mendengarnnya.

"Tentu saja aku datang. Aku bukanlah seorang pengecut yang selalu menolak ajakan yang berbau penting." Jelas Len yang sepertinya cukup eneg dengan ucapan Miku tadi.

"Hm… begitu ya? Tapi bukankah pengecut namanya kalau membuat seorang gadis menangis?" satu pertanyaan dari Miku membuat Len terlonjak kaget. Len melepaskan _earphone_ –nya, mencoba untuk mempertajam pendengarannya.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Len dengan nada curiga. Miku tersenyum, membiarkan keheningan menguasai atmosfir di antara mereka saat ini.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter yang pendek TAT Maaf, ide lagi tipis-tipis banget, nih~ ^^/

**Len:** Hm… peranku cukup banyak juga. Arigatou Author :) *Senyuman Shota*

**Author:** *blush* S-Senyuman Shota… O/O

**Len: AKU BUKAN SHOTA!**

**Rin:** Nee, kok banyak yang bisa nebak kalau Gumi yang cewek misterius itu? O_Q

**Author+Len:** Soalnya pertanyaanmu gampang ditebak! Memang selain Miku siapa lagi yang rambutnya hijau? Gumi tahu! Dx

**Gumi:** Nani? Kenapa aku? Kenapa peranku seperti anak kucing yang manja banget dengan Len? O_O

**Author:** Biar ceritanya semakin hot aja :D

**Gumi: ***Tabokin Author pakai Wortel* Sialan! Malahan ceritanya semakin jelek! Aku tidak mau dapat peran jahat di sini! Dx

**Len+Rin: ***Ngangguk menyetujukan*

**Author:** Ukh… daripada bertengkar di sini, mending kalian baca reviews saja! Okey? =3 Ini dia balasan Reviewsnya! XDD

**Len: **Yey! Kamu benar, **Rin YahiKonan-Kagamine**! XDD Gampang banget kebaca kalau itu adalah Gumi -_-" Dan tidak ada typo? Ow, tapi di chapter ini pasti ada! O.O *Ngotot*

And,, arigatou atas reviewsnya! ^^/ Dan ini dia updatenya~! =3

**Rin:** Oke, reviews kedua yang juga dengan mudahnya ditebak oleh reader -_- *All: Siapa suruh buat pertanyaan yang gampang ditebak?*

Yeah, unknown POV-nya adalah Gumi. Dan tidak ada typokah? Hoho arigatou **kagamineTwins-khiikikurohoshi**tapi di chapter ini ada sepertinya. Dx

*Blush* J-Jatuh cinta? O/O *All: -smirk-* Itu tergantung Authornya yang selalu plin-plang -_-" Tapi semoga saja iya :'D *blush*

Kenapa bukan studying? Oke, tanya dengan bang **googletranslate** ^^/ *Author: Nyebarin aib oi! Dx*

And thanks for reviews :D Author cinta ma kamu, Khiiki! XDD *Dilempar sandal*#Author: Saya bukan Yuri :'O

Ini dia updatenya~ :)

**Gumi: **Yuuup! Maaf kalau si Author updatenya lamaaaaa Dx

Yeah! Pasti bukan Miku, dooong! Yang pastinya itu aku! :3 'Kan cantiknya beda 8D *Miku: Ngarap*

Okeee! Akan kubuat LenRin saling suka! *lupain peran*#All: Oi, ingat peran!# Ohehe, typo gak ada? Hore! XD Moga aja di chapter ini—karena ada aku—jadi gak ada typo juga **Ai-chan Kagamine** =3

Kebanyakan nanya dan cerewet? Alah… Auhtor juga gitu, kok! Setiap hari ngoceh mulu :p Malah si Author senang kalau readernya banyak bicara seperti dia XP

Nee, ini dia updatenya~ dibungkus ya! XDD

**Miku:** Yuuup! Mana mungkin aku gitu ya **Rina Aria**? 8D

Rasa kasihan? Oke, itu masih 50:50 karena Author juga kehabisan ide :D

Ini dia updatenya~ ^^/

**Author:** Yosh! Fic pendek yang hanya mencapai 2000 word saja! xD Hehehe pendek banget daripada chapter-chapter sebelumnya :P. Reviews minna? =3

* * *

**Created: 28 April 2011**

**Publish: 02 Mei 2011**

**Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius**


	5. Chapter 5: Len and Miku Feelings

**A VOCALOID FANFICTION**

**VOCALOID © YAMAHA**

Love, Disease and The Remaining Time © Rin 'aichii' Kagamine aka Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius

Chapter 5—Len and Miku Feelings

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

.

.

"Kau mencari Lenny?"

"_S-Senpai_?" Rin tersentak. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku saat bayangan gadis dengan rambut hijau sebahu itu terpantul di bola mata _aquamarine_ –nya. Sedangkan gadis dengan rambut sebahu itu menyeringai licik padanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau takut sekali melihatku?" satu lontaran pertanyaan darinya justru membuat Rin semakin tercekang. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu ada di sini?—itulah yang sedaritadi Rin pikirkan.

"…" Rin masih terdiam, matanya membulat dan terkejut. Gadis yang berada di hadapan Rin kini menyeringai lagi, lalu sebuah ponsel dengan warna hijau – orange dia keluarkan dari sakunya.

"Ini—apa?" gadis itu memperlihatkan Rin layar ponselnya. Terdapat di layar ponselnya itu gambar yang sungguh tidak enak di mata Rin—gambar yang memperlihatkan foto yang gadis itu ambil saat dia berada di halaman belakang.

"F-Foto ini—kenapa bisa kau…?" Rin tercekang. Bibirnya membisu saat melihat layar ponsel milik gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini. Di layar ponsel itu terdapat foto yang bisa saja menjadi gosip yang tidak enak apabila orang lain melihatnya. Ya, foto saat Len dengan jahilnya membuat Rin kaku dengan tingkahnya yang ternyata hanya sebuah ajakan untuk belajar bersama saja.

"Hm, kenapa ya? Aku yakin, saat itu kau melihatku juga 'kan?" lagi-lagi Rin didesak oleh pertanyaan dari gadis itu. Sungguh, tidak ada satu pun pertanyaan yang terjawab oleh Rin. Semuanya menjadi gantung karena pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab sedikit pun. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau takut sekali denganku? Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan namaku ya?" dua telapak tangan gadis itu saling menempel satu sama lain di depan dadanya. Senyuman manis terlukis dengan sempurnanya di wajah gadis dengan rambut hijau sebahu itu

"Gu—Gumi…?" Rin menyebutkan nama dari gadis itu—Gumi. Langsung saja, senyuman manis darinya memudar dan segera berganti dengan tatapan dingin yang sangat menusuk darinya.

"Ya—namaku adalah Gumi Megpoid, Kagamine Rin," gadis yang bernama Gumi itu tersenyum dengan kekehan kecil yang terdengar darinya. "Dan asal kau tahu, kau tidak boleh mendekati Lenny lebih dari ini!" Gumi menggertak. Kakinya dia hentakkan pada permukaan tanah sebagai bentuk kekesalannya pada Rin. Rin hanya mampu terkesiap, dan dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit dia mundurkan, Rin mulai merasakan sesuatu yang panas dari hatinya.

"M-Memangnya—k-kenapa?" tanya Rin dengan wajah yang mulai pucat karena takut. Memangnya siapa yang tidak takut digertak oleh kakak kelasnya sendiri? Tidak ada, bukan?

Tatapan mata Gumi yang mengisyaratkan kebencian berubah saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Rin. Dia sedikit tersentak, namun dengan cepat dia tersenyum polos. "Karena Lenny adalah kekasihku!"

* * *

.

.

**BRUK!** Tubuh Len terjatuh menimpa tanah berwarna coklat di bawahnya. Len hanya mampu mendecak lidah saat menyadari kalau sebuah cairan berwarna merah segar terlihat di sudut bibirnya. Dan dengan pelan, Len mengelap darah segar itu dengan punggung tangannya.

**Duk! **Sebuah sepatu _kets_ dengan warna hijau dan juga hitam kini berada di atas dada Len. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas, kalau pemilik sepatu dan juga kaki yang mulus itu adalah—Miku.

"Kagamine Len!" Miku menyebut nama Len dengan hasrat penuh kekecewaan. "Apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada Rin!" tanya Miku diselingi bentakan darinya. Si pemilik sabuk hitam ini memang paling kesal kalau Len menjahili Rin dengan kata-katanya yang selalu melibatkan penyakit _Leukimia_ yang diderita oleh Rin. Sebenarnya, Miku sudah lama ingin memberikan Len pelajaran, hanya saja, Rin selalu melarangnya dengan alasan 'tidak baik melakukan kekerasan terhadap orang lain'.

"Tch," Len lagi-lagi mendecak lidah, segera dia mengubah posisinya dari telentang di tanah menjadi duduk begitu kaki mulus Miku meninggalkan dadanya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan." Ucap Len dengan suara yang terdengar pelan. Miku semakin kesal dengan pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Maksudmu apa? Kau membuat Rin menangis, tahu! Aku tahu kalau kau memang mengetahui penyakit Rin, tapi bagaimana pun, kelakukanmu tidak bisa dibiarkan!" bentak Miku dengan wajah yang merah padam pada akibat emosi yang menyelimutinya.

"A—Apa? Siapa yang membuatnya mena—" belum selesai Len mengelak, Miku sudah berjongkok di hadapannya. Len hanya bisa terdiam dan siap saja menerima pukulan dari gadis _tosca_ itu.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada Rin saat kalian kutinggalkan di UKS?" tanya Miku dingin. Len terkesiap, segera otaknya memutar memori yang terjadi saat dia berada di UKS bersama Rin.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia bahkan menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan UKS. Dan aku malah tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis saat aku pergi." Jelas Len dengan sangat tenang. Miku termangu, irisnya menatap manik milik Len lekat-lekat, mencari kebenaran di mata _aquamarine_ milik Len. Namun tidak ada sedikit pun kebohongan yang terpancar dari cahaya mata itu. Miku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan juga kecewa. ' _Kalau begitu kenapa Rinny menangis? _' pikir Miku penasaran.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku minta maaf karena memukulmu," Miku segera berdiri, meski pun Len masih duduk dengan tenang di hadapannya. "Tapi jawab pertanyaanku—" ucap Miku. Len mengangguk saja dengan wajah tenang. "—dari mana kau tahu penyakit Rin? Dan apa yang membuatmu selalu menghina Rin dengan ucapanmu tentang penyakit Rin itu?" tanya Miku dengan tatapan dingin. Len masih diselingi kediaman. Len berpikir sejenak, matanya menerawang lurus—lebih tepatnya menatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah di atas kepalanya. ' _Apa kuberitahu saja? _' pikir Len dengan peluh yang menuruni keningnya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu berpikir selama beberapa detik, akhirnya Len mulai memutuskannya. Tatapannya kembali menusuk, dan tentunya di tujukan pada Miku yang berada di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya—"

* * *

.

.

**Hatsune Miku's POV**

Aku berjalan dengan lunglai di koridor sekolah. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas—aku tidak punya hak lagi untuk memarahi mau pun mengutuk keberadaan Kagamine Len. Yah, mulai saat ini mungkin sebaiknya aku membiarkannya berada di sekitar Rin.

"Yah… semuanya—" aku hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Sekarang semuanya terbaca; bagaimana perasaan Rin dan bagaimana juga perasaan Kagamine Len itu. Meski sulit tuk kuakui, tapi—aku harus menerimanya.

**DRRRT! **Aku yang sedaritadi melamun langsung terkesiap. Rupanya ponselku berdering sebagai pertanda _e-mail_ masuk. Aku segera membuka ponselku dan membaca _e-mail_ yang ternyata dari Kagamine Kaito, Kakak Rin.

**From: Kaito_DarkBlueIce**

**To: Miku_NegiNegi**

**Subject: -**

**Bagaimana keadaan Rin? Maaf, aku tidak bisa ke sekolahnya sekarang, jadi saat ini kupercayakan padamu untuk menjaganya, ya?**

Aku menghela nafas berat, kurasakan bibir ini tersenyum tipis saat menerima _e-mail_ ini dari Kaito-_niisan_. Yeah, semua sudah tahukan perasaanku padanya?

Langsung saja, aku membalas _e-mail_ itu. Harus kuakui, setiap _e-mail_ yang kuterima darinya, pasti akan kubalas. Tidak pernah sedikit pun aku tidak membalas _e-mail_ darinya.

**From: Miku_NegiNegi**

**To: Kaito_DarkBlueIce**

**Subject: re; -**

**Dia baik-baik saja, kok! Tadi memang keadaannya kurang baik, tapi yah… POKOKNYA PERCAYAKAN PADAKU! Aku akan menjaga Rinny! XDD**

Sekali lagi, aku menatap nanar pada layar ponselku. Aku mengirim _e-mail_ itu dengan perasaan kecewa. Aku tahu, Kaito-_niisan_ pasti akan mengirimkanku _e-mail_ saat aku mengatakan bahwa Rin ambruk di sekolah, dan aku juga tahu kalau kekhawatirannya hanyalah untuk Rin.

Tunggu? Bicara soal Rin? Dia—

"R-Rin?" aku hanya bisa membulatkan mataku saat aku tengah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Rin—ke mana? Bukannya aku menyuruhnya untuk menungguku di gerbang?

Yah, aku menyuruh Rin untuk menungguku di gerbang sekolah. Tapi kenapa—dia tidak ada? Apa dia pulang duluan? Tidak. Rin itu setia menjadi seorang sahabat. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkanku saat aku memintanya untuk menungguku.

Kalau begitu, dia—ke mana?

**DRAP! **Langsung saja, aku berlari kembali memasuki gedung sekolah. Aku yakin, saat ini, Rin pasti masih berada di dalam sekolah!

* * *

.

.

**Normal POV**

Angin dengan lembutnya mengecup rambut dua blond dan juga hijau milik kedua gadis ini. Namun, mereka masih tetap terdiam meski pun angin bertiup sangat cepat hari ini. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Hanya satu hal yang mereka berdua inginkan, yaitu alasan.

"_S-Senpai_?" salah satu gadis itu, Kagamine Rin hanya terkesiap. Sedangkan gadis di hadapannya tersenyum kecut.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Kagamine Rin. Len itu kekasihku, dan kau, kau masih punya harga diri 'kan untuk tidak merebut kekasih orang?" Gumi tersenyum masam pada Rin, langsung saja, tanpa Rin bisa tahan lagi, air mata menitik dari pelupuknya. "Kenapa kau menangis? Kau baru menyadari kalau kau rendah karena ingin merebut kekasih orang?" Gumi menyeringai. Rin hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Telapak tangan Rin hanya diam dan meninggalkan tugasnya untuk menyeka air mata Rin.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya ingin berteman saja, kok…" jelas Rin yang menunduk. Dia terlalu takut untuk menghadapi _senpai_ –nya itu.

"Ya sudah kalau memang begitu. Hanya itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, jadi kuharap kau bisa mengerti ya?" Gumi mengeluarkan senyuman paling manisnya. Senyuman yang terlihat polos, namun menakutkan. "Aku pulang duluan ya? Soalnya Len menungguku di depan gerbang." Gumi beranjak dan segera meninggalkan Rin. Kini, tinggallah Rin yang sendirian. Rin hanya bisa diam dan tidak menggubris sedikit pun air mata yang menuruni kedua pipinya.

**Kagamine Rin's POV**

Saat ini aku hanya bisa menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas. Yah, aku **tidak tahu** sedikit pun alasan kenapa aku bisa menangis. Yang jelas saat ini aku hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan air mataku sendiri yang mengering.

"Huu… kenapa—aku menangis, sih?" aku tersenyum miris sebagai tanggapanku pada angin yang seakan-akan bertanya padaku saat ini. Aku aneh, sangat aneh. Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa aku menangis hanya karena keberadaan Gumi? Apa aku—cemburu? Kuharap tidak.

"RIN!"

"Eh?" aku terkesiap. Langsung saja, dengan gerakan cepat aku menghapus air mataku yang memang telah mengering sendiri. Hanya jejak-jejak kehangatannya sajalah yang tersisa. "Miku-_chan_?" aku menoleh sedikit, dan kudapati sosok Miku yang berlari ke arahku.

"Rin, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Miku mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran. Aku hanya diam saja, mencoba berpikir di dalam kediaman tentang alasanku berada di sini. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Miku bahwa aku habis saja bertemu dengan kekasih Len, 'kan?

"Anu, aku… tadi aku mencarimu, soalnya aku khawatir. Tapi ternyata—hehe," aku menjelaskan secara canggung dan terdengar tidak jelas bagi Miku. Aku dapat melihat alis Miku yang terangkat sebelah. "M-Miku, a-ayo kita pulang! Kau pasti ingin segera bertemu dengan Kaito-_nii_ 'kan?" ajakku yang menghancurkan topik yang belum selesai tadi.

Wajah Miku memerah saat mendengarkan nama Kaito. Namun semuanya berubah menjadi senyuman miris, aneh. Miku rasanya—tidak pernah berekspresi seperti ini.

**Hatsune Miku's POV**

"M-Miku, a-ayo kita pulang! Kau pasti ingin segera bertemu dengan Kaito-_nii_ 'kan?" ajak Rin padaku. Wajahku tentu saja memerah saat mendengar nama Kaito yang terlontar dari bibir Rin. Biasanya, kalau mendengar kata 'Pulang' dan juga 'Kaito-_nii_' dari bibir Rin, aku akan semangat. Namun kali ini entah mengapa aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris menanggapinya.

"Kuantar sampai tikungan dekat rumahmu, ya?" aku merangkul lengan Rin dan segera kami meninggalkan gedung sekolah kami. Perjalanan dari rumahnya Rin ke sekolah tidak terlalu jauh, jadi biasanya aku akan selalu mengantarnya pulang dulu. Yah… hitung-hitung kalau beruntung bakal ketemu dengan Kaito =3

* * *

.

.

"Miku, kau serius?" Rin mengernyitkan dahi saat kami berdua berhenti di tikungan dekat rumah Rin. "Kaito-_nii_ ada di dalam, lho!" dengan _wink_ yang berkesan imut, Rin menggodaku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu senyuman itu kuhapus segera.

"Tentu. Maaf ya, soalnya aku ada _schedule_ penting hari ini," ujarku berbohong. Rin terlihat berusaha untuk memakluminya. Jujur saja, _schedule _–ku hari ini legang, tapi aku malas untuk ke rumah Rin.

"Um… begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya—"

"Rin!" aku mencegah kepergian Rin dengan cara menahan tangannya. Rin terlihat keheranan dengan tingkahku sepertinya. "A-Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Um… apa kau—" aku memutar pandanganku dan sedikit memainkan rambut _tosca_ –ku dengan tanganku yang lain. "Menyukai Len?"

Ekspresi Rin berubah drastis. Senyuman yang awalnya tersungging dari Rin memudar saat mendengar pertanyaan dariku. Ekspresinya sulit untuk kubaca, tapi aku berani bertaruh kalau air muka Rin terlihat seperti marah, kesal, sedih dan juga malu. Ataukah hanya perasaanku saja?

"Apa maksudmu Miku?" tanya Rin yang terdengar dingin di telingaku. Aku hanya tertawa hambar, berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang mulai menegang saat ini.

"Eh? B-Bukan apa-apa, kok!" elakku, "Aku 'kan hanya tanya saja! Hahaha!" aku tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan emosi seperti apa saat ini pada Rin selain tertawa konyol dengan wajah memerah.

Rin yang melihat tingkahku dihanyuti oleh kediaman. Senyuman pun kembali tersungging di wajahnya yang terlihat kembali pucat saat ini.

"Tidak, kok. Dan tidak akan pernah."

**DEG! **Aku tersentak akan jawaban dari Rin. Maksudnya apa? Oh yeah, aku tidak mengerti. Soalnya, kalau kita kuras baik-baik, jawaban Rin saat ini terdengar seperti begini; _aku tidak akan akan pernah menyukai Len karena dia sudah punya orang lain_. Ayolah… ada yang meragukan perkiraanku? Hehehe, asal kalian tahu, aku ini berperan sebagai _cupid_ selama bertahun-tahun. Selalu saja ada pasangan baru saat aku menjodohkan mereka satu sama lain. Dan soal cinta terlalu kecil bagiku~

"Apa? Tidak akan per—"

"Aku duluan ya, Miku," Rin memotong ucapanku. Matanya berubah menjadi sayu dan terlihat 5L. Lalu, sosok gadis blond itu meninggalkanku yang berdilema saat ini.

Aku hanya mampu mengernytikan dahi. Rin terlalu memaksa senyumannya saat ini—sepertinya. Dan aku berani mengambil kesimpulan kalau semua ini—

**MENCURIGAKAN!** Yeah, terlalu mencurigakan. Aku memang tidak ingin kalau Rin menyukai anak **nakal** bermasalah itu. Tapi, setelah mendengar alasan Len tadi siang, entah kenapa aku jadi iba dengan mereka berdua.

* * *

.

.

**Flashback**

"Sebenarnya—" Len menjeda ucapannya. Sekilas dia menatapku dengan tatapan ragu yang seakan-akan menanyakan; _kau tidak akan membocorkannya. 'kan?_ Tch, _stupid boy_! Seandainya penjelasanmu nanti adalah rahasiamu, aku pasti akan merahasiakannya juga bodoh.

"Yayaya, tidak akan kubocorkan pada Rin!" aku menghentakkan kakiku saking tidak sabarannya aku mendengarkan penjelasan dari Len. Len diam saja, tidak menggubrisnya.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya kebetulan pernah melihatnya di rumah sakit saat aku menjenguk Ibuku. Aku tentu saja heran saat melihatnya memegang sebuah amplop yang kuyakini dari rumah sakit." Jelas Len yang terdengar cukup gantung. Aku berkacak pinggang dengan alis yang kuernyitkan. "Lalu, aku mencoba untuk mengikutinya saja, dan semakin lama aku semakin penasaran, hingga—" Len menghentikan suaranya, dan keheningan pun menyelimuti. Aku hanya ikut terdiam saja, meski sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran.

"Apa?"

"Aku mendengar ucapan dari salah seorang Dokter yang menyatakan kalau Rin itu terkena _Leukimia Limfositik Kronis_. Itu saja, tidak ada yang lain."

"Ha? Hanya itu? Lalu kenapa kau membuntutinya, _stalker_?" tanyaku dengan penekanan pada kata _stalker_. Dapat kulihat tiga sudut siku-siku yang muncul di keningnya.

"Karena aku penasaran. Itu saja," Len mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau Len itu—berbohong? Tapi tak apalah, informasi seperti ini sudah cukup untukku, karena itu aku hanya ber'oh'ria saja.

"Itu terjadi kapan?" tanyaku lagi. Rasanya aku seperti mengintrogasi penjahat saja.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan aku sudah curiga dari awal dengannya saat pertama masuk sekolah."

**Glek. **Pertama masuk sekolah? Kenapa seperti itu?

"Pertama masuk sekolah—Hehehe, dengan kata lain, kau itu selalu memperhatikan Rinny dari belakang ya~?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sengaja kubuat menggoda. Sesuai tebakan dan perkiraanku yang tidak pernah meleset dalam percintaan, 100% wajah Len memerah.

"T-Tidak, kok!" elak Len. Kembali lagi dia membuang muka dariku. Hm… salah tingkah ya?

"Tidak apa-apa, Kagamine Len! Tidak apa-apa!" seruku sembari menepuk pundak Len dengan sangaaaaaat keras dan terjadi selama beberapa kali. "Aku merestuimu, kok! Mumpung Rin masih berstatus _single_!" lanjutku. Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang terjadi. Yang jelas, Len menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan 'tidak akan bisa'.

"Tidak mungkin," Len mulai berdiri. Dengan pelan dia menepuk celana dan bajunya yang sedikit kotor. "Entah itu cinta dan blablabla, yang jelas aku hanya bisa melihatnya saja." ujar Len dengan air muka yang berbeda dengan Kagamine Len yang selama ini dia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Raut wajah Len seakan-akan mengatakan kalau dia menyerah akan satu hal yang tentunya berhubungan dengan Rin.

"Kagamine Len?" alisku terangkat keheranan. Len tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Malahan, dia beralih dan segera meninggalkanku.

* * *

.

.

**End Flashback**

Apakah aku harus berperan sebagai _cupid_ di antara mereka? Seperti hal yang selalu aku lakukan jikalau ingin menyatukan insan-insan yang tengah merasakan cinta? Tapi—bagaimana denganku?

Aku hanya bisa diam dan menatap punggung Rin yang kini memasuki rumahnya. Tanpa kusadari, air mata menetes dari pelupuk mataku. Aku—gagal sebagai sahabat untuk Rin. Saat ini aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Kalau dilihat dari sikap Rin yang begitu 'mengelak' hal itu dan juga Len yang terlihat 'memasrahkan' satu hal yang menghambatinya, rasanya aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Apalagi kalau memikirkan soal perasaanku pada Kaito-_niisan_ yang nampaknya tidak menemukan titik terang. Aku—tidak bisa apa-apa. Baik pada Rin, mau pun pada diriku sendiri.

"Maaf Rin…"

* * *

.

.

**Kagamine Rin's POV**

Apaan sih maksudnya Miku? Aku—suka dengan Len? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Soalnya Len dan Gumi itu sudah pacaran, dan aku bukanlah gadis rendah yang menyukai orang yang telah punya pacar.

"Aku pulang," ucapku begitu kakiku memasuki rumahku. Tidak ada jawaban apa pun. Mungkin Kaito sedang di dapur, karena itu aku juga melangkah menuju dapur. "Kaito-_nii_?" panggilku, dan bingo! Nampak sosok Kaito yang tengah memasak di dapur. Dia terlihat (sangat) serius membaca sebuah buku resep dan mencampurkan beberapa rempah-rempah ke dalam panci.

"Ah, selamat datang, Rin!" seru Kaito padaku. Aku tersenyum tipis, segera aku meletakkan tasku di salah satu gantungan yang ada dan menuju Kaito yang tengah mencoba untuk memasak.

"Kaito-_nii_ ingin masak apa?" tanyaku sembari melihat-lihat bahan-bahan makanan yang berhamburan di atas meja. Sepertinya Kaito telah belanja banyak, dapat dilihat dari tumpukan jeruk yang menggunung di kantong plastik, es krim yang mengintip dari kulkas yang setengah terbuka, dan juga—_negi_? Eh, tumben Kaito membeli daun bawang sebanyak ini.

"Ah, ini! Aku mencoba membuat sup dengan bahan utama _negi_!" seru Kaito yang sangat semangat. Dapat dilihat dari tangannya yang terkepal di depan dadanya dan juga matanya yang berbinar-binar. "Aku ingin membuat ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada—lho? Mana Miku?" wajah Kaito yang tadinya semangat kini terlihat keheranan begitu menyadari kalau aku datang sendirian. "Biasanya dia mampir 'kan?" tanyanya padaku. Tentu saja aku merasa tidak enak. Jangan-jangan maksud Kaito membuat sup _negi_ karena ingin berterima kasih pada Miku.

"M-Miku tidak mampir…" aku memelas, dapat kulihat Kaito juga yang ikut memelas. "Katanya dia banyak urusan…" lanjutku sambil menggaruk kepalaku. Aku merasa tidak enak memberi penjelasan seperti ini.

"Oh," Kaito ber'oh'ria. "Baguslah kalau begitu," Kaito mencicipi masakannya dan bergumam kecil dengan berbagai ucapan. Misalnya saja; supnya kurang garam, dst :P

"K-Kaito-_nii_…" aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, dapat kulihat ekspresi yang berubah dari Kakakku ini. "Kaito-_nii_ ingin berterima kasih pada Miku dengan sup ini?" tanyaku sedikit tersenyum. Kakakku ini hanya menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali lagi dia berkutat dengan buku resep.

"Bagitulah," jawab Kaito, "Karena dia selalu membantumu, jadi aku sebagai Kakakmu hendak memberikannya ucapan terima kasih. Tapi kalau dia tidak ada ya tidak usah. Rejekinya melayang!" canda Kaito dengan lidah yang dia julurkan. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya, namun aku sedih juga begitu melihat rasa kecewa dari candaan Kaito itu.

"Kaito-_nii_ tolong siapkan sup itu di dalam _Tupperware_ (A/N: Lupa penulisannya :P) Aku mau mengejar Miku!" perintahku. Kaito mengerjapkan matanya, keheranan.

"Apa? Tidak usah! Nanti kau ambruk!" cegah Kaito. Tuh 'kan, lagi-lagi _Leukimia_ –ku ini menjadi hambatan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaito-_nii_, serahkan padaku! Miku pasti masih ada di Stasiun!" aku berusaha mengelak. Dengan segera aku memasukkan sup buatan Kakakku ini ke dalam _Tupperware_ dan memasukkan _Tupperware _itu ke dalam sebuah tas kecil. "Yosh! Aku pergi Kaito-_nii_!" seruku dengan maksud berpamitan pada Kaito.

**Normal POV**

"Yosh! Aku pergi Kaito-_nii_! Rin berpamitan, lalu sosok Rin menghilang di pandangan Kaito. Kaito hanya menghela nafas, sedikit memaklumi sifat tidak gampang menyerah dari Rin.

"Yah..," Kaito tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, Rin."

* * *

.

.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! **Rin berlari mencari sosok Miku di stasiun. Rin yakin kalau saat ini Miku masih ada di stasiun, meski pun keyakinan itu hanya 46% saja. Sisanya, Rin hanya bisa menggantungkannya pada keajaiban yang mungkin berbaik hati mempertemukan dirinya bersama Miku.

Sesuai harapan Rin, sosok gadis dengan _tosca hair_ nampak berdiri sekitar lima meter dari Rin. Gadis itu tidak lain adalah Miku. Dia terlihat menunggu kereta api sembari melihat jam tangannya.

"Miku!" penggil Rin dengan langkah yang semakin dipercepatnya. Langsung saja, sosok Miku berbalik dan matanya membulat saat melihat Rin yang berlari padanya.

"R-Rin! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Miku heran. Rin tidak menjawab. Dia hanya sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tidak seirama.

"A-Aku… hh… a-aku membawakanmu i-ni…" Rin memberikan Miku tas kecil miliknya. Miku melototi keberadaan tas itu sambil menunjuk tas itu dan dirinya secara bergantian. "Ambillah!" pinta Rin. "Memang tidak bisa dibilang sempurna, tapi kumohon terimalah!"

Miku hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian membuka tas itu dan seketika wajahnya menjadi cerah begitu melihat sup dengan bahan utama _negi_ berada di dalam tas itu.

"S-Sup _negi_? _Nee, _terima kasih, Rin! Kau repot-repot membawakanku ini!" seru Miku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Rin membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Ini Kaito-_nii_ yang buat, lho!"

"Eh?" Miku terkesiap. Tatapannya yang tadinya semangat berubah manjadi tatapan penuh keheranan.

"Kaito-_nii_ membuatkanmu ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih!" ujar Rin. Miku tenggelam dalam kediaman. Ia hanya mengangguk saja.

"Oh..," respon Miku singkat, "Terima kasih untuknya. Maaf Rin, aku harus menaiki kereta ini, jadi dah!" Miku berjalan memasuki kereta yang kini berada di hadapannya. Rin mengangguk saja mengiyakan.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya?" Rin melambaikan tangannya pada Miku yang masih dapat Rin lihat melalui kaca jendela. Miku pun ikut melambaikan tangannya, tidak lupa juga dengan senyuman manis darinya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, kereta yang ditumpangi oleh Miku berjalan meninggalkan stasiun. Rin yang telah sendirian di stasiun memutuskan untuk pulang segera. Ya, itu memang niat awalnya, namun Rin tercekang saat melihat sosok pemuda blond yang **kebetulan** berada di stasiun saat ini. Tidak lupa juga dengan sosok gadis dengan rambut hijau sebahu yang terus saja tertawa kecil di sampingnya.

Entah karena apa Rin reflek bersembunyi di balik tembok. Nafas Rin memburu saat ini—antara lelah dan juga takut saat melihat gadis dengan rambut hijau sebahu itu. Rin hanya bisa mendengarkan saja, percakapan pemuda blond itu dengan gadis hijau itu yang sayup-sayup terdengar oleh Rin.

"Len?"

**Deg! Deg! Deg!** Rin merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Rasa penasaran mulai mengguncah di hatinya.

"Apa?"

**Deg! Deg! Deg! **Mata Rin membulat. Lagi-lagi rasa penasaran mengguncah dirinya.

"Kau kenal Kagamine Rin?"

**DEG! **Jantung Rin berdetak kian melambat begitu mendengar namanya yang juga ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan itu. Rasa penasaran menghilang begitu saja, dan berganti dengan rasa takut.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Memangnya ada apa?"

Rin menunduk. Rin ingin melarikan diri saat ini. Namun apa daya, kaki Rin serasa membatu saat ini. Seakan-akan kaki Rin terkunci oleh sebuah rantai yang kasat mata untuknya.

"Kau suka padanya?"

**DEG! **Rin terlonjak. Air matanya tumpah begitu saja saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Rin langsung saja segera menutup mulut dengan tangannya sendiri, agar isakannya tidak terdengar oleh dua insan itu.

"_kau masih punya harga diri 'kan untuk tidak merebut kekasih orang?"_

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**Aichii: **BAAAA! XP Chapter 5 yang selesai dalam waktu lama~! XDD Minna, chapter ini cukup panjang 'kan? Um… yang jelas saya buatnya berkisar 3500 word lebih =3 Tidak termasuk bacotan saya, kok! ^_^/

**Rin: **Ini fic semakin lama semakin ngelantur dari judulnya =="

**Aichii: **Benarkah? O.O Maaf~ xD

**Rin: **Yasudahlah, yang penting tetap saya tokoh utamanya… =='

**Aichii: **M-Maunya ==" *sweatdrop*

**Len:** Tunggu? *Muncul di antara Author dan Rin* Kok aku ngalah banget dihajar sama Miku? GUE TIDAK BANCI! *Ambil ancang-ancang buat gebukin Author*

**Rin: **Abaikan pertanyaan dari si shota ini. Aku mau tidur saja ==; *Nyiapin futon lalu tidur*

**Aichii: **Sabar Len… ^^/ Cowok sejati tuh gak bakalan menghajar cewek 'kan? :D

**Len: ***Mikir* benar juga! :D Ok, deh, alasannya saya ambil :3—dan aku bukan SHOTA Rin! Dx *Ngambek*

**Miku: ***Muncul tiba-tiba* Yey! Aku punya POV sendiri! ^o^ POV-ku ada dua lagi! XDD

**Aichii: **Fufufu, berterimakasihlah, Miku~ =3

**Miku: **Arigatou, Aichii! XDD *hug*

**Aichii: **UKH! SESAK! Dx Minta reviews dulu dari para reader baru meluk! DX

**Miku: **Ups, Okay, **RnR Minna-san? **=3 *Puppy eyes*

**Rin 'aichii' Kagamine**

**Created: -**

**Publish: 08 May 2011  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Step Galloping Death

"_kau masih punya harga diri 'kan untuk tidak merebut kekasih orang?"_

"Kau suka padanya?"

.

.

.

* * *

**VOCALOID FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: **What makes Vocaloid is YAMAHA. And that makes some other chara (Utauloid) are some related companies.

**Love, Disease and The Remaining Time © Rin 'aichii' Kagamine**

**Chapter 6— **Step Galloping Death

**Warning(s): **I do not know what went wrong or what my lack of FIC. What is clear, which could decide it is the readers themselves. (Rin 'aichii' Kagamine)

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

.

.

"Apa maksudmu, Gumi?" Len menautkan kedua alisnya, merasa ada yang ganjil dari sosok gadis dengan rambut sebahu di hadapannya ini.

"Aku tanya, apa kau menyukai Kagamine Rin?" Gumi menekan tiap frasa yang keluar dari mulunya. Irisnya menatap dalam Len, berusaha mencari titik kejujuran dari iris _aqua_ itu.

"Kau gila Gumi? Itu mana mungkin, tahu," Len mengalihkan pandangannya, dan Gumi mulai menyipitkan matanya. Dalam sudut pandang Gumi kali ini, sangat jelas kalau Len itu— berbohong.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau berbohong? Apa kau gengsi mengakuinya?" Gumi kembali menatap Len dengan tatapan yang tajam. Len kelabakan, harus menjawab apa dari sosok gadis manis di hadapannya ini. Ya, Len kelabakan, hingga—

**Tes. Tes. Tes. **Air mata menjatuhi kedua iris Gumi yang bulat. Perlahan-lahan, hingga berhenti tepat di sudut bibirnya yang manis. Bibirnya yang selalu tersenyum kini berubah menjadi murung, diikuti dengan air mata yang menuruni kedua pipinya.

"G-Gumi!" mata Len melebar diikuti dengan mimik wajah yang begitu panik saat melihat buliran air mata yang keluar dari iris Gumi. Len merasa tidak enak karena telah membuat gadis itu menangis. Dan juga, Len itu… tidak, bukan hanya Len. Sebenarnya, tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang membuat Gumi menangis. Ya, itu adalah hal yang afdal untuk beberapa orang yang telah mengenal Gumi begitu dekat— termasuk Len.

"T-Tidak apa-apa Len… T-Tidak usah pedulikan aku…" Gumi menyeka air matanya, namun kedua tangannya telah dikunci oleh Len. "L-Len…?"

"Sini, kutemani kau pulang." Len menarik tangan Gumi dan menggenggamnya. Tidak lupa, sebelumnya Len menyeka air mata yang masih terlihat di sudut mata Gumi dengan ibu jarinya.

Mereka berdua hendak meninggalkan stasiun, menuju rumah Gumi lebih tepatnya. Namun sebelumnya, Gumi sempat menoleh pada dinding di balakangnya, iris _green_ bertemu dengan _aqua_, dan diakhiri oleh senyuman penuh kemenangan oleh Gumi.

* * *

.

**RIN POV**

**.**

* * *

"Sini, kutemani kau pulang." Len menyeka air mata Gumi menggunakan jemarinya. Terlihat lembut— di hadapan Gumi-_senpai_, Len terlihat sangat lembut. Dan entah kenapa, aku…

"Hiks… hiks…"

Kenapa aku menangis hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini…?

Kenapa aku merasa sakit saat melihat kedua tangan mereka yang saling menggamit satu sama lain?

Dan kenapa aku— merasa iri akan Gumi-_senpai_?

Aku tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak ingin tahu.

Apalagi saat Gumi-_senpai_ tersenyum kemenangan padaku. Rasanya lidah ini kelu untuk bersuara. Apa karena aku merasa takut saat Gumi-_senpai_ ternyata mengetahui keberadaanku?

"_Kau gila Gumi? Itu mana mungkin, tahu,"_

"Kh…" kurasakan sesuatu yang menyerang dadaku. Seperti dadaku dihujani oleh puluhan batu meteor. Apa aku merasa sakit mendengar tutur kata dari Len? Ayolah itu tidak mungkin, bukan? "Aku… benci…"

Kucegah air mata ini mengalir. Aku— harus kuat. Aku tidak boleh lemah dan terjatuh. Bukankah itu sosok dariku? Ya, aku harus kuat sampai umurku yang pendek ini benar-benar memendek dan menghentikan nafasku.

Dan juga… kehidupanku.

.

"Aku pulang…" ucapku dengan suara datar saat aku telah sampai ke rumah. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Kaito-_nii_. Apa mungkin dia keluar rumah? Tapi sepatunya masih ada, kok!

Karena penasaran, aku menuju dapur. Namun sosok Kaito-_nii_ juga tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah keadaan dapur yang kotor dan juga makan malam yang tersedia di meja makan.

Aku kini duduk di kursi makan, hendak mencicipi makan malam buatan Kaito-_nii_. Dan saat yang bersamaan, sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Wakh! Ada pencuri sup _negi_!"

Reflek aku memuncorettahcoretkan sup _negi_ yang dalam proses penghalusan di dalam mulutku. Begitu mengetahui kalau itu adalah suara dari Kaito-_nii_ aku hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirku, pertanda kesal akan tingkah Kaito-_nii_.

"Tidak lucu!" gerutuku yang kembali menikmati masakan buatan Kaito-_nii_. Kaito-_nii _tertawa kecil, lalu mengacak-acak rambutku dengan tampang gemasnya.

"Justru kau yang lucu, Rin!" seru Kaito-_nii_ yang mengambil tempat di hadapanku. Lalu, dia menatapku dengan wajah seriusnya. "Miku sudah pulang?" tanya Kaito-_nii_ dengan mimik yang begitu serius. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, membenarkannya.

"Ya, dia akan ke Shibuya sepertinya." Aku menopang dagu dengan wajah yang memelas. Aku sendiri heran, kenapa Miku ke Shibuya. Bukannya dia benci dengan keadaan rumahnya di Shibuya?

"Oh…" Kaito-_nii_ tersenyum tipis, dan aku hanya mengernyitkan dahiku begitu melihat tingkah Kaito-_nii_ yang begitu mencurigakan.

* * *

.

**NORMAL POV**

**.**

* * *

Esok Harinya…

"Rinny~" sapa Miku begitu Rin memasuki kelasnya. Miku pun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya pada Rin, hendak memeluknya.

"Selama pagi Miku," sapa Rin diiringi senyuman. Miku mengangguk cepat.

"Eh, eh, ke kantin, yuuuk~" ajak Miku dengan tangan yang dia lingkarkan pada lengan Rin. Sesaat, Rin dapat melihat wajah kesal dari Neru begitu Miku bermanja-manja padanya. Dan Rin, dia malah membalas dengan senyuman yang seakan-akan mengatakan; "Maaf, Miku-nya kuambil, ya?"

Miku dan Rin pun segera meninggalkan kelas. Sebelumnya Rin menyimpan terlebih dahulu tasnya di samping bangku Miku— tempat yang kemarin direbut oleh Neru.

.

"Tch, menggelikan!" Neru menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan geram. "Selalu saja Miku mementingkan anak itu! Apa bagusnya sih dia!" Neru menghentakkan kakinya, menyebabkan sebuah suara hentakan kaki terdengar di ruangan yang masih sepi itu. Masih belum ada orang sedikitpun, kecuali Neru, Tei dan juga— Len.

"Ya, padahal Rin itu sama sekali tidak keren! Lebih kerenan juga aku!" Tei juga ikutan kesal. Dan Tei membungkam mulutnya saat menerima _glare_ dari Neru. "Hehehe, maksudku 'kita'…" tutur Tei dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Tch, sekali-sekali anak itu kita kerjain, yuk!" usul Neru dengan seringainya.

"Wah… boleh juga, tuh! Biar kapok dia! Dan bos Miku bisa kembali pada kita!" seru Tei menyetujui. "Kita tunggu saja Teto dan juga Luka, semoga saja mereka berdua menyetujuinya!"

"Teto dan Luka? Hm… mereka pasti akan setuju, Tei." Neru menyeringai penuh akan hasrat untuk menghancurkan Rin. Mereka berdua pun menyusun strategi mereka, dan setelah menyusun strategi selama beberapa menit, Neru dan juga Tei meninggalkan kelas.

Kini, tinggal pemuda blond inilah yang berada di dalam kelas— Len. Len terus menatap meja Neru dengan perasaan curiga. Apalagi setelah Len yang berpura-pura mendengarkan musik melalui _i-pod_-nya demi mencuri dengar Neru dan juga Tei, pemuda ini langsung melesat menuju bangku Neru. Dibukanya setiap halaman buku Neru dengan cepat dan dicarinya beberapa hal yang tadi ditulis oleh Neru dan juga Tei pada sebuah buku.

Tepat di pertengahan buku Neru, mata Len melebar saat membaca strategi dari kedua manusia licik itu.

_Ini bukan strategi! Tapi ini namanya pembunuhan—_ batin Len berucap demikian.

* * *

.

.

.

**KRRING! **Bel berbunyi, menandakan kalau pelajaran telah usai. Beberapa siswa terlihat meninggalkan kelas mereka demi menuju rumah mereka masing-masing, termasuk Rin dan juga Miku.

"Miku, kau pulang ke Shibuya lagi?" tanya Rin sambil memasukkan beberapa bukunya ke dalam tas. Miku mengangguk. "He… aku 'kan ingin saling kirim _e-mail_ dengan Miku… soalnya _e-mail_-ku kemarin tidak pernah kau balas…" tutur Rin dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Maaf Rinny~ _handphone_-ku kehabisan baterai! Maaf ya!" seru Miku dengan senyuman manisnya. Rin mengangguk saja tanpa memperhatikan Miku yang senyum-senyum sendiri, seakan-akan mengharapkan sesuatu.

"Hm, terpaksa kita pisah di jalan, nih…" Rin menghela nafas berat. Miku mengangguk saja dengan wajah yang sedikit bersalah. Dan, saat mereka masih berbincang-bincang, Len menuju ke bangku mereka.

"Maaf, bisa bicara sebentar, Rin-_san_?" ucap Len dengan _style cool_-nya. Rin dan juga Miku tersentak. Mereka saling bertukar pandangan lalu memasang wajah memelas bersama-sama.

"Hehehe, daripada aku mengganggu, aku pulang duluan, ya, Rinny~" seru Miku yang berjalan meninggalkan Rin. Rin dapat membaca senyuman Miku saat berseru tadi. Senyuman yang seakan-akan berkata bahwa; "Berjuanglah! Serangga pengganggu akan pergi!"

.

"Baiklah, Len-_kun_, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Rin ketika mereka telah berada di halaman belakang. Len masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Sebaiknya hari ini kau jangan pulang sendirian." Tegas Len yang asyik bermain dengan _handphone_-nya. Rin yang mendengarnya, langsung memicingkan mata.

"Maksudmu? Kau menyuruhku pulang bersamamu?" oke, kali ini pertanyaan Rin begitu geer. Len tertawa kecil.

"Tidak. Kalau kau memaksa pun aku tidak akan mau," tutur Len. "Yang jelas, sebaiknya kau pulang bersama Kakakmu." Lanjut Len. "Soalnya aku mana mungkin menemanimu pulang."

Rin yang mendengarnya langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Maksudmu kau pulang dengan Gumi-_senpai_, bukan?" tebak Rin. Len mengangguk dengan tenangnya. "Tidak perlu!" tegas Rin.

"Apa? H-Hei, akan ada orang yang ingin mencelakaimu, tahu!" seru Len.

"Lalu, apa pedulimu! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri! Urusi saja kekasihmu!" bentak Rin yang langsung meninggalkan TKP.

Len menghela nafas kesal, kembali lagi dia berkutat dengan ponselnya. "Terserah kau."

* * *

.

.

.

"Akan ada orang yang mencelakaiku…? Apa maksud ucapan Len-_kun_…?" gumam Rin dengan perasaan cemas. "Apa mungkin Gumi-_senpai_? Aku tahu Gumi-_senpai_ membenciku, tapi itu tidak mungkin, bukan?"

**Plok. Plok. Plok.**

"Wah… wah… sepertinya Kagamine Rin memang memiliki banyak musuh, ya?"

Rin melebarkan irisnya saat mendengar sebuah tepuk tangan yang berasal dari belakang punggunya. Rasanya Rin mengenal suara ini, dan—

**BUUK! **Terdengar sebuah pukulan benda tumpul yang mengenai kepala bagian belakang Rin. Langsung saja tubuh Rin terhempas ke tanah. Darah segar mengalir dengan derasnya melalui tengkoraknya. Rin kehilangan banyak darahnya…

Dan, langitpun mulai menangis. Langit yang tadinya berwarna kelabu kini menangisi segalanya. Menangisi bumi yang semakin dihujani akan polusi, dan bahkan menangisi Rin yang saat ini semakin didekati oleh derap langkah kematian.

* * *

.

.

.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Len dan Gumi berada di stasiun. Len hendak mengantar Gumi sampai ke stasiun.

"Lenny, ada apa denganmu? Sedaritadi wajahmu pucat…" tanya Gumi dengan wajah cemasnya. Len tersenyum kecut.

"Pucat apanya? Kau bergurau, Gumi." Tutur Len diiringi tawa kecilnya. Gumi terdiam. "Hn, Gumi?"

"Ada apa, Lenny?"

"Aku— bisa pulang duluan?" tanya Len yang hendak meminta izin pada Gumi. Gumi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu dia hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Gumi!" seru Len.

**Drap! **Dalam satu ancang-ancang, Len berlari— meninggalkan sosok Gumi yang diam mematung. Gumi kehabisan kata-kata saat ini. Air matanya terus tumpah, begitu melihat punggung Len yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Len… kau… menyukai gadis itu...?" satu pertanyaan terakhir yang berdilema untuk Gumi terdengar. Setelah itu, tubuh Gumi mulai sempoyongan, dia kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan terjatuh begitu saja di tengah stasiun.

* * *

.

**RIN POV**

**.**

* * *

Rasanya sakit…

Apa yang terjadi denganku?

Oh ya, tadi ada orang yang memukulku. Tapi siapa dia…?

"Kh…" kupaksakan mata ini terbuka, meski hanya sedikit. Kurasakan rasa panas dan juga perih yang melanda seluruh tubuhku. Apa selain kepalaku, anggota tubuhku yang lainnya juga luka? Sepertinya iya.

Aku menatap nanar pada darah yang keluar dari tubuhku, bersatu dengan air hujan yang katanya memberikan kahidupan itu. Darah segar itu— mengalir, menyatu dengan hujan yang semakin lama semakin menusuk kulitku.

Tidak apa-apa…

Aku tidak takut akan darah. Biarlah aku di sini— kehabisan darah, dan semakin lama akan kehabisan nafas. Aku tidak akan apa-apa, aku masih bisa tersenyum jikalau aku memang akan mati di sini.

Aku tidak takut akan kematian…

Karena selama ini, yang kuharapkan adalah kematian. Aku lelah hidup— sangat lelah. Aku lelah menanggung beban penyakitku sendiri, aku juga lelah untuk menyusahkan Kaito-_nii_ dan juga Miku. Merekalah yang selalu kerepotan jikalau penyakitku kumat lagi.

Dengan kematianku… mereka tidak akan susah lagi, 'kan?

Banyak orang yang akan tersenyum setelah aku mati nanti. Neru, Gumi-_senpai_, Luka, Teto dan juga— Len? Aku yakin, kalau aku mati— beban hidup mereka akan berkurang. Terutama Neru.

Yah… ini kematian yang pantas. Dan aku— tidak akan menyesal. Setidaknya, aku akan bersyukur, kalau aku masih bisa menikmati kehidupan keduaku nanti…

* * *

.

.

Hangat— sangat hangat. Rasanya tadi bagitu dingin, tapi kenapa begitu hangat? Apa aku sekarang telah berada di dalam pelukan Tuhan? Kalau itu benar, apa sekarang aku bisa tersenyum, lalu menangis sekeras-kerasnya di hadapan Tuhan? Menceritakan segala penderitaanku, aku yang menyusahkan, dan bahkan aku yang mencintai sosok— Kagamine Len?

"Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu mati, tahu! Jangan bercanda!"

Eh? Suara itu— Tuhan? Apa memang Tuhan yang selalu berbaik hati itu berkata seperti ini padaku? Bukannya ini adalah takdirku? Takdirku untuk mati dengan cara yang menyedihkan seperti ini? Bukannya Tuhan yang telah memberikanku takdir seperti ini?

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu mati kalau aku itu menyukaimu!"

**TIDAK! AKU BELUM MATI!**

Aku hapal betul suara ini— suara yang begitu dingin dan angkuh, namun memiliki kelembutan tersendiri. Ini bukanlah suara Tuhan. Aku tahu itu—

Jangan-jangan…?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Aichii's Note: **Maaf kalau saya publish di saat-saat ulangan kenaikan kelas. Soalnya ini fic udah jamuran di laptop saya T.T

Hm… maaf kalau ada yang salah, sebenarnya fic ini udah lama di laptop, tapi lagi malas buat baca ulang -,- jadi mungkin ada beberapa typo atau misstypo. Mohon dimaafkan. Apalagi chapter ini yang berkesan pendek. Kayaknya ini fic yang paling pendek. T.T

Dan fic ini sepertinya tinggal dua atau tiga chapter. Paling sedikit empatlah XDD Tapi itu juga tidak janji, soalnya pikiran saya bisa berubah tergantung mood. Kalau moodnya jelek, biasanya pasti ngetik fic buat hilangin rasa kesal, tapi itupun pasti berantakan kalau mood lagi jelek :D Seperti waktu ngetik ini saya juga lagi bad mood.

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf sebesar gunung Fuji *?* X3

**Rin 'aichii' Kagamine**


	7. Chapter 7: Gumi Secret's

**VOCALOID FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Only people who make Vocaloid who make this! Bwahaha * laughs ***

**Title: Love, Disease and The Remaining Time**

**Created by © Rin . aichii a.k.a Rin 'aichii' Kagamine**

**Chapter 7—Gumi Secret's**

**Warning(s): ****I do not**** know****. ****Please ****fill in your own :P**

* * *

"_Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu mati kalau aku itu menyukaimu!"_

Siapa…?

* * *

.

XxX

.

* * *

Roda yang melekat pada tempat tidur itu berjalan, menimbulkan gaya gesek yang tercipta dengan roda dan juga lantai. Di atas tempat tidur itu, nampak gadis dengan rambut blond sebahu yang terkapar— menanti bantuan dari pihak rumah sakit.

Tidak. Gadis ini memang mengidap leukemia. Tapi dia tidak ambruk karena penyakit itu – mungkin – tapi dia ambruk karena ada seseorang yang mencelakainya.

Dapat dilihat, air mata yang turun perlahan-lahan dari sudut matanya. Meski pun dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, air mata itu tetap tumpah, menyisakan kepiluan.

"R-Rin!" seorang pemuda dengan rambut _dark blue_ berlari mendekati sosok adiknya— Kagamine Rin. Pemuda itu— Kaito nampak kacau balau dan juga basah kuyup akibat menerobos hujan.

Sang adik tidak menjawab apa pun. Matanya terpejam, seakan-akan dia telah berhadapan dengan kedamaian yang diimpikan banyak orang.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya!" tanya Kaito pada seorang pemuda yang tengah bersandar di dinding rumah sakit. Bajunya kini hampir sebagian berwarna merah— menyatu dengan tekstur darah yang berwarna merah kental.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawabnya berbohong. "Waktu aku kebetulan lewat, dia sudah berlumuran darah di tengah jalan." lanjut pemuda dengan nama Kagamine Len itu.

"Sial! Kenapa aku tidak ada saat Rin celaka seperti itu?" Kaito terjatuh, punggungnya terlihat bergetar. Menggambarkan kalau sekarang ini dia tengah menangis.

"Kaito-_niisan_! Len!" dua pemuda yang berada di depan UGD itu langsung menoleh, dan mendapati sosok gadis dengan rambut _teal_ yang diikat dua— Hatsune Miku, sahabat Rin. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Rin?" tanya Miku panik.

"…" Kaito tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terus menangis dalam diamnya. Sedangkan Len, dia langsung berjalan ke arah Miku dan menariknya menuju suatu tempat.

* * *

.

XxX

.

* * *

"Kagamine Len! Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini!" tanya Miku saat Len membawanya ke belakang rumah sakit.

"Aku tahu, apa yang terjadi pada Rin-_san_…" tutur Len dengan wajah datar, namun tersirat keresahan sendiri.

"A-Apa? M-Maksudmu Rin tidak rubuh karena leukemianya?" tanya Miku (lagi) sambil menghapus air matanya.

Len mengangguk. "Ada beberapa orang yang mencelakainya. Dan salah satunya adalah— Akita Neru." Satu jawaban dari Len membuat Miku tersentak. Iris _green_-nya membulat, dengan pupil yang mengecil.

"J-Jangan bercanda, Len! Apa maksudmu! Rin itu tidak punya musuh!" bentak Miku tidak percaya.

"Siapa bilang?" Len membalas, "Bukan berarti orang yang selalu tersenyum itu tidak mempunyai musuh, bukan? Yang jelas, nama Akita Neru dan juga Sukone Tei masuk dalam kejadian ini." Len kali ini berjalan meninggalkan Miku. Miku terdiam, air matanya merembes begitu saja.

"Hiks… semuanya— karena aku?"

* * *

.

XxX

.

* * *

Len masih berdiri di depan UGD, sedaritadi, dia terus mengamati punggung Kaito yang tidak berhenti untuk menangis— layaknya anak gadis yang putus dengan kekasihnya.

Len mengambil oksigen, lalu dilepaskannya dalam bentuk karbondioksida. Lalu, ponsel Len berbunyi.

"Halo." Ucap Len pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"L-Len!" terdengar suara isakan dari seberang. Suaranya begitu tinggi, sepertinya dia adalah Ibu-Ibu dengan umur 30-an ke atas.

"Lho? Anda—" Len menatap layar ponselnya. Dilihatnya nama yang tertera— Gumi. "Jangan-jangan ini Ibunya Gumi?" tebak Len.

"K-Kau benar, Len! Ini aku Ibunya Gumi!" seru suara dari seberang yang diikuti tangisannya.

"Lalu? Ada apa dengan Gumi?" tanya Len _to the point_.

"B-Begini, G-Gumi—"

**Prak.** Ponsel Len terjatuh dan membentur lantai. Matanya melebar, sangat shock akan berita yang dia terima barusan.

"Tch, sial! Kenapa dia nekat, sih?" bisik Len yang langsung meninggalkan rumah sakit. Membuat Miku dan juga Kaito keheranan.

* * *

.

XxX

.

* * *

"Ibu… apa Lenny akan datang…?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau sebahu— Gumi. Dia duduk menatap jendela dengan tatapan kosong— tanpa semangat hidup.

"Tentu, Gumi! Kenapa kau berpikir kalau dia tidak akan datang?" Ibunda dari Gumi tersenyum meyakinkan. "Len akan datang! Dia pasti akan datang!" tutur Ibu Gumi.

"Tidak—" Gumi mendesis, "Tidak akan ada orang yang ingin berteman denganku, Ibu…" Gumi memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Linangan air mata terlihat dari matanya.

"G-Gumi!" tentu saja Ibu Gumi menjadi panik, begitu melihat air mata turun dari mata Gumi. "S-Sayang… jangan menangis seperti itu…" Ibu Gumi menyeka air mata Gumi yang terlihat bening dengan sapu tangannya.

"Tapi memang benar, 'kan? Anak sepertiku tidak pantas untuk bergaul. Dan Len juga tidak akan pernah datang. Soalnya dia—"

"GUMI!"

Gumi dan juga Ibunya menoleh, mereka terbelalak begitu melihat Len berdiri di depan pintu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"L-Len…"

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau pingsan di stasiun?" tanya Len dengan cemas. Gumi sempat terbelalak, lalu dia tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih telah datang, Lenny. Aku tidak apa-apa…" bisik Gumi yang kini memeluk pemuda yang lebih muda setahun dengannya itu.

* * *

.

XxX

.

* * *

Miku memainkan kedua rambutnya yang diikat panjang ke bawah, sedangkan Kaito terus berdiri di depan pintu ruang ICU. Daritadi, Rin telah dipindahkan dari ruang UGD ke ruang ICU.

"Hm… Kaito-_niisan_?" panggil Miku sedikit canggung. Kaito sedikit menoleh pada Miku.

"Apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Apa Rin akan baik-baik saja? Aku khawatir…" tutur Miku khawatir. Kaito terdiam— berpikir sejenak.

"Entahlah. Bukannya kau yang bilang kalau dia itu kuat? Pasti dia akan baik-baik saja…" jawab Kaito berusaha tenang. Dan Miku, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya— mengingat sosok Akita Neru dan juga Sukone Tei di kepalanya, membuat Miku kesal.

"Tch!" Miku mendecak lidah, "Aku pergi dulu, aku ada urusan!" sahut Miku dan berlari meninggalkan rumah sakit. Setelah sosok Miku menghilang, Kaito mulai membuka ponselnya.

Dilihatnya setiap daftar _inbox_ yang ada. Dan terdapat beberapa _e-mail_ dari Miku yang sungguh membuatnya mematung sejak dua hari yang lalu. Kaito tidak menyangka, gadis periang dan sempurna seperti Miku— menyukainya?

Bukannya Kaito besar kepala, namun Kaito sendiri yang menerima _e-mail_ khusus dari Miku. _E-mail_ itu berisi tentang ungkapan perasaan Miku padanya. Dan yang mengejutkan, _e-mail _itu berjumlah lebih dari satu— ada sangat banyak _e-mail_ yang muncul dari Miku dengan isi yang sama— ungkapan perasaannya. (A/N: Cerita dari E-Mail and My Love Story)

"Huft…" Kaito mendengus, lalu dijambaknya rambut birunya dengan kesal. "Jangan pikirkan apa-apa, BaKaito! Pikirkan adikmu!" tutur Kaito frustasi.

* * *

.

XxX

.

* * *

"Tante? Apa yang terjadi dengan Gumi?" Len berdiri di hadapan seorang wanita karir yang diketahui adalah Ibu dari Gumi.

"Err… itu… kata Dokter kondisi jiwanya mulai tidak stabil…" jelas Ibu Gumi dengan cemas sambil membelai rambut Putrinya— Gumi yang telah terlelap.

"Eh?"

"Katanya, trauma yang dialami oleh Gumi dulu membuat kondisi kejiwaannya sekarang mulai tidak normal…" tutur Ibu Gumi dengan perasaan kasihan.

"Begitu, ya," Len terdiam, menatap kakinya sendiri. "Jadi Gumi— sakit jiwa?" tebak Len.

"Begitulah. Tapi sakit jiwanya tidak parah. Dia tidak perlu dimasukkan ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa. Hanya saja, kita harus manjaga emosinya— kita tidak boleh membuatnya menangis dan tertekan. Kata Dokter, bisa-bisa dia akan nekat untuk bunuh diri…" Ibu Gumi menjelaskannya. Len mengangguk sebagai respon. "Len?"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau bahagiakan Gumi sampai dia mati nanti?"

"Eh? Apa?" Len melebarkan irisnya, mulai merasa kaget.

"Apa kalian— bisa rujukan lagi?"

* * *

.

XxX

.

* * *

**BRUK! **Tubuh gadis berambut emas dan diikat dengan gaya _sidetails_ itu terlempar ke tanah dengan kerasnya. Gadis itu— Akita Neru mendecak lidah begitu menyadari kalau darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"N-Neru!" Tei yang sedaritadi melihat pertengkaran antara Neru dan juga Miku segera menghampiri Neru. "K-Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tei cemas.

"Minggir kau, Sukone Tei!"

"KYAAA!" tubuh Tei terhempas jauh akibat didorong oleh Miku. Langsung saja, Tei sangat kaget begitu menyadari kalau darah keluar dari hidungnya. "Darah! Aku berdarah!" Tei mulai panik sendiri, namun dapat dilihat kalau keadaan Neru lebih parah daripada Tei.

"Apa maumu, Miku?" tanya Neru dingin. Miku langsung menaikkan sepatunya tepat di dada Neru.

"Apa mauku katamu? Seharusnya aku yang tanya hal itu padamu!" bentak Miku yang berhasil mengalahkan Neru— teman les karatenya sendiri.

"Kh…" Neru mengerang begitu Miku menendangnya. Dan Tei tidak berkutik melihat adegan antara Miku dan juga Neru. Apalagi setelah Tei dibuat berdarah oleh Miku. Nyali Tei langsung ciut.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan? Kenapa kalian mencelakai Rin, ha? Asal kalian tahu, Rin itu masuk rumah sakit, tahu!" Miku kembali menghentakkan kakinya di atas dada Neru. Tanpa dia sadari, air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya.

Neru tersenyum kemenangan, meski pun darah sebagian besar keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Sedangkan Tei, dia kaget ½ mati begitu mengingat bahwa dia akan berhadapan dengan Miku dan juga Polisi nantinya.

"Bagus… memang itu yang kuharapkan, Miku…" ucap Neru dengan seringainya.

"Ap-pha!" (Baca: Apa!)

"Asal kau tahu, karena dia, kau meninggalkan kami! Aku tidak suka akan kelakuanmu itu, Miku!" bentak Neru kasar. Dan Miku hanya tersentak. "Kau meninggalkan kami begitu saja, kau pikir itu bukan salahmu! Semua kejadian berawal dari kamu yang meninggalkan kami, tahu!" tutur Neru tidak mau kalah. Miku melebarkan irisnya, lalu kembali berdecak lidah.

"DIAM!" satu bentakan dari Miku membuat Neru terdiam. "Kalau memang karena itu, sebaiknya kalian mencelakaiku, bukan Rin!" tutur Miku.

Miku masih terus saja membentak, dan ternyata, jumlah orang di TKP bertambah tanpa dia sadari.

"Kalian kenapa tega! Padahal Rin itu sedang sakit parah!" teriak Miku dengan linangan air mata. Neru dan juga Tei terdiam dengan mata yang mereka bulatkan.

"S-Sakit… P-Parah…?" sahut Neru dan juga Tei bersamaan.

"Ya! Dia terkena leukemia dan tidak lama lagi akan mati!"

Satu bentakan dari Miku membuat atmosfir menjadi tegang. Baik Neru dan juga Tei terdiam— membungkam mulut mereka masing-masing.

**Srak!** Suara kantong plastik terjatuh ke tanah. Spontan Miku menoleh dan mendapati dua orang gadis dengan air muka yang mulai pucat.

"R-Rin… sakit parah…?" ucap salah seorang dari mereka dengan tubuh yang mulai bergetar. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda dan tergerai hingga pinggang itu terbelalak.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Miku!" di sampingnya, seorang gadis dengan rambut _magenta_ dan diikat dengan gaya _pigtails_ berseru tidak percaya. "Kau bohong!"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" Miku tersenyum meremehkan. "Kalian 'kan dulu sahabatnya, masa' kalian tidak tahu, **Luka**, **Teto**." Miku memberikan penekanan pada nama dua gadis itu— Luka dan juga Teto.

"Ee…" Luka dan Teto saling bertukar pandangan. Wajah mereka kian memucat, begitu mengingat mantan sahabat mereka telah digerogoti oleh penyakit mematikan— leukemia.

"Urusanku sudah selesai. Aku pergi." Miku segera meninggalkan TKP. Neru, Tei, Luka dan juga Teto hanya terdiam dengan wajah iba dan penuh penyesalan.

* * *

.

XxX

.

* * *

"Hh…" iris Gumi terbuka perlahan-lahan. Didapatinya ruangan rumah sakit yang telah kosong tanpa keberadaan Len dan juga Ibunya.

Gumi kini menekuk lututnya, air matanya kembali keluar. Gumi tidak bisa apa-apa begitu mendengar ucapan Len dan juga Ibunya. Dia— terkena gangguan jiwa?

"Tidak… aku tidak mau… aku masih normal…" Gumi terisak dengan mata yang mulai bengkak.

"Tidak Gumi, dengan terapi yang cukup, kau akan sembuh total." sebuah suara mengagetkan Gumi. Gumi tersentak, dan mendapati Kakaknya— Gumo berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kakak…?"

"Hai Gumi!" sapa Gumo dengan senyuman menawannya. "Aku kembali ke Jepang begitu mendengar berita bahwa kau sakit, Gumi." Gumo berjalan mendekati ranjang Gumi. Segera Gumo duduk di samping ranjangnya dengan bantuan kursi. "Kau terpukul, Gumi?" tanya Gumo.

"Ya," jawab Gumi sedikit menunduk. "Aku tidak mungkin seperti itu… aku itu normal! Aku tidak sakit jiwa!" Gumi menjambak rambutnya sendiri, diikuti dengan air mata sebagai perasaan frustasinya.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau kau memang sakit jiwa?"

"Eh?"

"Mau sakit jiwa atau pun tidak, kau tetaplah Gumi, adik kesayanganku!" seru Gumo. Iris Gumi membulat, diikuti dengan garis merah muda di kedua pipinya.

"Kakak…"

"Tidak peduli orang berkata apa… kau tetap saja Gumi. Tidak ada yang berubah, dan kau tidak akan sakit jiwa setelah kau terapi nanti." tutur Gumo yang memiliki rupa yang sama dengan Gumi.

Ucapan Gumo membuat dada Gumi menjadi hangat. Dipeluknya kakak (tiri) –nya dan Gumi menangis sekeras-kerasnya di dalam pelukan sang kakak.

"—karena itu… Ayo Gumi, ikutlah denganku!"

"Eh?"

* * *

.

XxX

.

* * *

Len berjalan di halaman rumah sakit dengan langkah yang berat. Len tidak tahu harus menjawab apa terhadap Ibu Gumi yang memintanya untuk rujukan lagi selain kata 'iya'.

Len tahu itu salah, dan Len juga sudah punya orang yang dia sukai— selain Gumi yang dulunya membuat dia terluka. Dulu, saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, Gumi membuatnya terluka. Len tahu, kalau alasan Gumi menerima pernyataan cintanya dikarenakan Gumi yang ingin membuat kakaknya cemburu. Namun sayang, kakak Gumi ke luar negeri, dan membuat Gumi frustasi dan berubah sikap.

Semenjak itu Gumi menjadi anak yang tidak suka dengan percintaan. Namun sebaliknya, dia sangat mencintai Len. Padahal waktu itu mereka telah putus.

"Menyusahkan." Len mendengus kesal. Len segera memasuki gedung rumah sakit dan menuju ICU, dimana Kaito masih ada di depan ruangan itu bersama Miku.

Namun ada yang lucu, Kaito tertidur di pudak Miku dan Miku juga nampaknya tertidur dengan pulas.

Len yang melihatnya tertawa kecil. "Dasar anak remaja."

Len mengamati setiap sudut rumah sakit dengan tatapan yang mencurigakan. Len merasa dibuntuti. Dan Len tahu begitu dia melihat rambut merah muda yang menyembul dari balik dinding.

"Tch," Len berjalan menuju dinding itu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, Megurine Luka, Kasane Teto?" tanya Len begitu berhadapan di depan dua gadis cantik itu— Luka dan juga Teto.

"Kagamine Len!" seru mereka berdua kompak.

"Ya, aku Kagamine Len. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bukannya sudah cukup membuat_nya_ terluka?" Len menekankan suaranya pada kata 'nya', membuat Luka dan juga Teto menunduk.

"Kami datang hanya ingin minta maaf…" tutur Luka yang diikuti oleh anggukan Teto.

"Kami telah salah paham padanya… ternyata selama ini, yang berada di balik putusnya hubungan Luka dan Gakupo adalah Neru…" lanjut Teto dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Karena itu, izinkan kami untuk tetap berada di sini! Kami hanya di sini saja, kok!" seru Luka.

"Kalian ingin di sini dan terlihat seperti pengemis?" Len berkacak pinggang, membuat Luka dan Teto malu. "Rin pasti akan lebih senang kalau kalian datang tanpa malu-malu!" sahut Len. Seketika wajah Luka dan juga Teto menjadi cerah.

"T-Terima kasih!"

* * *

.

XxX

.

* * *

Semuanya telah terlelap. Baik Len, Miku, Luka dan juga Teto. Semuanya hening, dan mereka sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Dokter dari dalam ruang ICU, kecuali Kaito.

"D-Dokter!" seru Kaito yang mencegah kepergian Dokter itu. "Bagaimana keadaan adikku?" tanya Kaito sangat cemas.

"Apa anda keluarganya?" tanya Dokter itu. Kaito mengangguk polos.

"Aku kakaknya."

"Baiklah. Ikut saya." ujar Dokter itu. Kaito lalu berjalan mengikuti langkah Dokter itu, dan sepertinya kepergiannya disadari oleh Miku.

"Kaito-_niisan_?" Miku mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menatap sosok Kaito yang berjalan mengikuti seorang Dokter. _Apa aku ikuti saja— _Miku berpikir demikian. "Oke, kuikuti!"

.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan Rin?" tanya Kaito dengan keringat dingin yang menuruni keningnya.

"Hm… luka yang dideritanya sudah tidak apa-apa," ucap Dokter itu sedikit tersenyum. Kaito yang mendengarnya langsung bernafas lega. "Namun—" satu kata membuat Kaito kembali menegang. "Ada masalah dengan leukemianya." terang Dokter itu. Kaito tersentak.

"Apa?"

"Umurnya tidak panjang lagi."

**Deg!** Satu kalimat dari sang Dokter membuat Kaito termangu. Tubuhnya langsung bergetar, pikiran di kepalanya mulai berkecamuk.

"A-Apa maksudnya…?" Kaito mengigit bibir bawahnya, hendak menahan air mata penuh kesedihannya.

"Anda tahu, bukan? Rata-rata penderita leukemia akan meninggal dunia?" Dokter itu menjadi serius.

"Y-Ya, aku tahu, tapi— kenapa secepat itu?" wajah Kaito mulai pucat, peluh mulai menitik dari keninganya.

"Justru waktu adik anda terlalu lama. Seorang penderita _Leukimia Limfositik Kronis_ hanya dapat hidup minimal 10 tahun saja. Dan adik anda sudah menderita penyakit itu selama tujuh tahun. Adalah waktu yang lama bagi seorang penderita leukemia untuk hidup." Dokter itu menjelaskan.

"Tapi—"

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat untuk menerima penyakit itu. Kalau memang dia akan bertahan, mungkin paling lama empat atau lima hari saja…" Dokter itu menghela nafas, dan Kaito mulai merasakan kalau nyawanya nyaris ditarik keluar oleh Tuhan.

"Kh…"

* * *

.

**Miku's Side**

.

* * *

Lutut Miku melemas begitu mendengarkan pembicaraan Dokter tadi bersama Kaito. Air mata tidak bisa lagi dia tahan, dan kini tubuh Miku terjatuh karena terlalu shock.

"Empat atau lima hari…?" Miku menutup mulutnya sendiri, air mata semakin membanjiri matanya, membuat pandangannya mulai tidak jelas. "Tidak mungkin… R-Rin…"

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Aichii's Note: **Aih… lagi-lagi pendek! Hanya 2300 word lebih TT3TT Akhir-akhir ini kok aku mulai ngetik fic yang pendek-pendek OAO" *Pundung*

Dan maaf, setelah ini fic ini akan "HIATUS" (Masih 'MUNGKIN', lho!) Bwahaha! *dihajar reader* Soalnya aku bingung untuk membuat _sad ending_. Dan perlu diketahui, aku kaku dalam membuat _ending_ untuk fic aku TxT Mungkin akan banyak terinspirasi dari lagu Mbak YUI – Goodbye Day u,u

Alasan hiatus aku bukan hanya itu, sih, :P Hanya saja aku sempat lupa kampung halaman aku karena ber'gaje'ria di fandom Vocaloid tercinta ini OAO" *Jangan tiru author geblek ini* Dan juga fic multichapter aku yang semakin menggunung di laptop! D'X *Muka horror*

Oh ya, buat yang udah reviews terima kasih ya, maaf menyusahkan lagi dengan seenaknya mengganti penname. Apalagi gak ada artinya nih, penname :p *ditimpuk*

Oke, reviews please~ buat kasih support saya yang selalu WB! XDD


	8. Chapter 8: Time Limit

**Author: **WB! WB! WB! WB! GUA LAGI WB! XDD

**Len+Rin: **Senang amat nih Author. Padahal WB bukanlah hal yang diinginkan oleh seorang Author =='

**Author: **Hahahaha *Nyengir gaje* Hampir seminggu penuh aku gak menyentuh laptop tercinta untuk mengetik fic TAT" Dan malah asik main game, nih :3

**Len+Rin:** Apa! Kau menelantarkan ficmu hanya karena game T*e Si*s 3 mu itu! OAO|| Sialan lo Author, kau nelantarin kami! *Jitak Aichii*

**Author: **ADAO! D'X Hehehe, maaf~ XDD Soalnya lagi asyik, nih, pekerjaannya orangku dengan nama Rin dan Len lagi mencapai puncaknya~ X3 *Lompat2* Bahkan udah mau punya anak, lho! *Curcol*

**Len+Rin: ***Blush* Ng…I-Itu b-bukan alasannya Author sialaaaaaaan! *Nyiapin Roadroller!* —UPS! SALAH! CURI LAPTOPNYA TERUS DELETE GAMENYA ITUUUUU!

**Author:** GYAAAAA! Tidak! JANGAN DIHAPUSSSS! X0 Susah dapatnya— *Pingsan duluan*

**Rin: **Len, dia mati. Apa dikubur saja?

**Len: **Tidak usah. Nanti ficnya tidak selesai. Udah mau tamat, nih! ==' Kalau udah tamat semua, baru kita bunuh dia. Panggil Miku, Luka, Meiko dan Kaito juga, ya! :-D

**Rin:** KYAAA! Idemu bagus, Len! Eh? Tapi Meiko tidak ada di fic ini OAO"

**Len:** Yaudah, bacain aja ceritanya. Selama ceritanya berlangsung, kita siapin strategi untuk mendelete gamenya itu dan kita sabit dia XDD Nah, **selamat membaca! :)** Oh ya, disclaimer dulu~ ^-^;

**Vocaloid © ****It was not me**** who ****made**** Vocaloid**** or**** Utauloid****. ****Which makes**** the ****companies ****concerned. ****I ****just ****borrowed ****his course ****chara**

**Love, Disease and The Remaining Time © Rin . aichii**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**XxX**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Tidak mungkin… R-Rin…"

Miku tertunduk lemas. Seakan-akan Miku kehilangan seluruh tenaganya untuk menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Miku hanya bisa menangis, dan semakin lama semakin keras. Dan tentunya sambil menyebutkan nama Rin.

"K-Kenapa secepat ini…? P-Padahal Rin begitu baik…" Miku meremas seragamnya sendiri sembari mengeluarkan seluruh air matanya. Entah Miku menangis karena alasan apa saat ini— begitu banyak masalah yang menghujaninya, dan tentunya, Rin pasti akan masuk salah satunya.

Saat Miku masih terus saja terisak, Miku tidak menyadari kalau pintu ruang Dokter itu terbuka setengah. Sosok pemuda dengan item biru keluar dari ruangan itu dengan nyawa yang nyaris meninggalkan raganya.

"M-Miku…?" sosok yang ternyata adalah Kagamine Kaito itu, hanya dapat mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Miku berada di depan pintu itu. Dan dapat Kaito tebak kalau Miku pasti telah mendengarkan percakapannya bersama Dokter tadi.

"Ah… K-Kaito-_niisan_… R-Rin…" Miku masih saja terisak. Dia mencoba untuk berdiri, namun sayangnya, dia kembali terjatuh. Mungkin dia terlalu shock.

"H-Hati-hati!" Kaito menahan sedikit pergelangan tangan Miku agar tubuh Miku terjatuh tidak terlalu keras. Kini, hanya dua insan itu yang berada di koridor rumah sakit. Rumah sakit ini menjadi sangat sepi, karena saat ini memang sudah larut. Dapat dilihat dari lampu-lampu yang mulai dipadamkan di setiap kamar inap dan juga jumlah Dokter yang semakin berkurang.

"K-Kaito-_niisan…_ yang kudengar tadi hanyalah kebohongan, 'kan?" Miku sedikit tercekang, wajahnya mulai pucat dengan peluh yang menitik dari keningnya yang tertutupi oleh poni.

Kaito menghela nafas, tatapannya mulai kosong. Pikirannya pun mulai kosong begitu mengingat ucapan Dokter tadi. Kaito pun tidak menerimanya, namun ini adalah diagnosa Dokter itu. Kaito tidak bisa apa-apa, selain menunggu keajaiban dari Tuhan.

"Tidak—" suara Kaito terdengar dipaksakan, "Semua itu— benar…" Kaito menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding, matanya terpejam dan semakin lama terlihat kumpulan air di sudut matanya.

Miku semakin tercekang, irisnya membulat, tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan dan juga shock. Dan sama seperti Kaito, Miku kembali menangis. Pandangannya pun mulai tidak jelas akibat air mata yang memenuhi rongga matanya— semuanya terasa berkabut.

"Ah… tidak…" desis Miku frustasi, "Huaaaaa!" Miku menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tangisannya meremukkan keheningan yang melanda di rumah sakit saat ini. Beberapa Suster yang memang mendapatkan tugas dimalam hari hanya bisa bertajuk heran, saat melihat Miku yang meraung-raung sendiri. Namun, karena banyaknya tugas mereka, mereka mengabaikannya.

.

* * *

.

XxX

.

* * *

.

Di lain tempat, disebuah rumah sakit kota Shibuya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau sebahu mulai memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper kecil di atas tempat tidurnya. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal-sengal, takut kenekatannya kali ini dapat tercium oleh Ibundanya dan juga oleh pihak rumah sakit.

"Gumi, ayo cepat!" seorang pemuda yang memiliki rupa sepadan dengan gadis itu— Gumo, nampak berdiri di depan pintu dengan pandangan yang menyisir di setiap sudut rumah sakit. Pemuda bernama Gumo itu sesekali melirik jamnya yang melilit di pergelangan tangannya, melihat waktu yang semakin habis saja.

"B-Baik!" sahut Gumi tergesa-gesa. Diangkatnya koper miliknya dan segera Gumi melangkah menuju sosok Gumo.

**Grep!** Gumo langsung manarik lengan Gumi dan segera berlari meninggalkan ruang inap Gumi. Gumi yang berada di belakang Gumo sedikit tersiksa, karena dia harus menyamahi langkahnya yang lamban dengan langkah Gumo yang begitu cepat. Namun, dapat terlihat rona merah di kedua pipi Gumi yang menghangat.

Terus dan terus berlari. Kedua Kakak beradik itu langsung berhenti begitu mereka telah sampai di tempat parkiran. Gumo segera memeriksa saku celananya, dan begitu dia mendapatkan sebuah kunci mobil, Gumo langsung berucap; "Kau di sini dulu, Gumi," perintah Gumo.

"B-Baik…" lirih Gumi tanpa sedikit pun melepas pandangannya dari sosok Kakak yang begitu dia kagumi sejak ia kecil itu.

Gumo tersenyum tipis, dia pun meninggalkan Gumi dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah mobil berwarna orange dengan berbagai corak berwarna hitam.

"Ayo, cepat naik!" Gumo menepuk halus kursi yang berada di samping Gumo. Seketika wajah Gumi menjadi cerah.

"Ya!" serunya begitu bersemangat. Gumi kembali mengangkat kopernya dan memasuki mobil Gumo.

Mobil itu pun segera meninggalkan rumah sakit…

.

"Kakak, kita akan ke mana?" tanya Gumi penasaran. Gumo tidak menggubris apa pun. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, melihat setiap mobil yang berada di depannya. "Kakak?" panggil Gumi yang merasa di abaikan.

"Ah, ada apa Gumi?" Gumo tetap menatap lurus ke depan, tangannya dengan lincah memainkan setir mobil.

"Kita akan ke mana?" tanya Gumi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tentu ke luar negeri, Gumi…" Gumo menjawab dengan entengnya. Sedikit tertawa, Gumo merasakan kalau Adiknya itu begitu lucu. Entah dalam hal apa.

"Lalu, kalau begitu kenapa Kakak merahasiakannya dari Ibu?" Gumi kembali bertanya. Kali ini, dia menatap Kakaknya dengan harapan untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Gumo.

"Hee…" Gumo tersenyum penuh misteri. "Kalau yang itu, sih, ra-ha-si-a~!" Gumo tersenyum licik, namun terkesan jahil. Sebuah senyuman yang begitu dirindukan oleh Gumi. "Pesawatnya akan berangkat besok soreh, jadi malam ini kita menginap di hotel, ya?" saran Gumo.

"Besok?" Gumi memijit dagunya, "Kakak, bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat lain saja?" ajak Gumi.

"Ke mana?" pandangan Gumo masih tetap lurus ke depan.

"Um—" Gumi berpikir sejenak, lalu dia segera membisikkan beberapa hal di telinga Gumo. Gumo awalnya sedikit kaget, namun dengan cepat dia mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti biasa; tenang.

"Memangnya kau punya teman yang sakit, Gumi?" tanya Gumo dengan sudut mata yang melirik sosok Gumi.

Gumi menunduk, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya kini seperempat telah tertutupi oleh poninya. Amarah Gumi seakan-akan ingin melonjak begitu mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu dari Gumo. Sejak kapan dia punya teman? –itulah yang dipikirkan Gumi.

"Bukan… dia musuhku…" iris Gumi mulai memancarkan kilat penuh perasaan benci. Bibir bawahnya dia gigit, mencoba untuk meredam emosinya sendiri.

Kedua alis Gumo berkedut begitu mendengarkan ucapan Gumi. Dia hanya mampu menghela nafas, dan menyandarkan punggungnya yang sedikit lelah, dengan mata mata yang dia pejamkan beberapa detik. Lalu, kembali lagi dia memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan di depan.

"Ya sudah, kita ke rumah sakit!" seru Gumo semangat. Matanya menggambarkan kilatan penuh rasa semangat. Gumi yang melihatnya hanya mampu membulatkan irisnya, diikuti dengan darah yang mengalir hingga ke kedua pipi cibumnya.

.

* * *

.

XxX

.

* * *

.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.** Miku dan Kaito mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang Dokter tadi. Setelah mereka puas menangis selama hampir setengah jam, akhirnya perasaan dan juga hati mereka mulai mantap. Mereka telah siap menerima apa pun hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi.

"Semuanya masih tertidur…" Miku duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di dekat ruang ICU, lebih tepatnya di samping Luka dan juga Teto.

"Yah, sayang sekali, mereka akan menerima kabar yang tidak enak nantinya…" sahut Kaito diiringi helaan nafas tidak enak. Dia saat ini duduk di samping Len yang juga mulai terlelap, namun _music player_ masih terdengar dari _headphone_-nya.

Miku hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk pasrah. Dan, sebuah derap langkah kaki membuat Miku termangu. Dari dalam kegelapan di ujung koridor, Miku mulai menatap was-was.

"Ada yang datang…" tutur Miku dengan alis yang dia ernyirkan. Kaito mengangkan wajah, dan dia juga mulai memandang heran ke ujung koridor. Dimana masih terdengar langkah kaki yang seakan-akan menuju pada mereka.

Dan… muncullah dua sosok dari dalam kegelapan itu. Wajah mereka sama, dan terlihat seperti saudara kembar.

Kaito memandang heran dua orang itu, dan Miku, sepertinya dia mulai mengenal salah satu sosok itu.

"Kau— Gumi-_senpai_?"

Miku membolakkan matanya, sedangkan Kaito mulai memandang Miku dengan heran.

"Kau kenalannya?" tanya Kaito sambil menunjuk Gumi dan juga kakaknya.

"Ya, dia senior kami. Gumi." Jawab Miku singkat, padat dan juga jelas. Gumi yang merasa bahwa kehadirannya kurang disukai oleh Miku hanya memicingkan matanya.

"Aku hanya datang sebagai perpisahanku dengan Rin. Bisa kalian izinkan aku?" tutur Gumi dengan rambut yang dia mainkan dengan jari telunjuknya. Bola matanya berputar, seakan-akan dia menjaga _image_-nya di hadapan orang lain.

"A-Apa!" Miku sedikit memberontak.

"Tolong izinkan dia!" sebuah suara yang sedikit berat dan juga tegas membuat Miku kaget. Rupanya suara itu adalah suara Gumo yang kini berdiri di hadapan Gumi. "Setelah ini kami akan pergi ke luar negeri, karena itu, izinkan Adikku ini untuk menjenguknya." Pinta Gumo dengan suara yang terdengar seperti memohon ke pada Miku.

"Kalau begitu masuklah." Sambung Kaito enteng. Miku mendecak lidah, dan Gumi memasang senyum penuh kemenangan atas dirinya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Gumi pada Kaito, lalu segera dia memasuki ruang ICU.

.

.

.

**Blam.** Pintu ruang ICU tertutup dengan pelan, Gumi menyandarkan dirinya pada pintu ruang ICU dengan tatapan yang menerawang jauh ke dalam. Mata Gumi menjadi sayu, dan titik-titik air mulai menggenang di sudut matanya, meminta untuk segera keluar dari tempatnya.

'Untuk apa aku menangisinya?' sinis Gumi dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat sebelah. Sebuah senyuman yang Gumi paksakan dan juga penuh akan kebohongan.

Perlahan-lahan Gumi berjalan, melewati tiap pasien yang sekarat di dalam ruang ICU itu. Tidak sedikit pun Gumi merasa takut akan pemandangan yang berkesan horor di setiap penglihatannya itu. Dia hanya tenang, memasang wajah datarnya.

**Tap.** Angin yang entah asalnya dari mana berhembus, meniup ubun-ubun Gumi. Gumi menahan nafasnya, begitu melihat sosok gadis yang terlelap di salah satu tempat tidur yang ada. Keadaannya sungguh tragis. Gumi dapat melihat setiap selang yang terpasang padanya, dan juga penutup yang menutup bagian hidungnya.

Nafas Gumi tertahan melihatnya. Udara seakan-akan menipis di dalam paru-parunya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa orang yang dianggap musuh oleh Gumi begitu lemah saat ini? Di hadapannya sendiri.

"Kh—huh, saat ini kau begitu lemah, ya, Rin" sinis Gumi terhadap sosok itu. "Padahal kau itu begitu rendah, suka menggoda kekasih orang, tapi kau malah tertidur sekarang ini. Apa kau sudah bosan hidup karena Len itu adalah orang yang dekat denganku?" ejek Gumi dengan air mata yang tertahan.

Tidak ada respon. Sosok di hadapannya seakan-akan membatu karena pengaruh sihir, seperti dalam dongeng-dongeng.

"Sekarang aku akan pergi—" Gumi menarik nafas, lalu dihembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Aroma obat-obatan langsung menyerbu ke dalam rongga hidung Gumi, membuatnya muak. "—Kh, aku… menyerah."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gumi's PoV**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"—Kh, aku… menyerah." desisku dengan mata yang terpaku pada sosok Rin yang seperti membatu di hadapanku saat ini. Matanya terpejam erat, dan aku yakin, dia pasti lelah.

Aku kalah darinya…

Bagaimana pun, Len tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku…

"Aku akan pergi, Rin-_chan_…"

Tunggu? Sejak kapan aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan _chan_? Kau gila Gumi. Kau tidak waras hanya karena bocah penderita leukimia itu.

"Karena itu… Len—" pandanganku mulai terasa berat, air mata tumpah begitu saja. Rasanya sakit, begitu aku mengingat kalau selama ini aku hanya menyakiti Len saja.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.** Aku berjalan mundur, layaknya seorang pengecut yang hendak melarikan dari masalah yang aku hadapi.

"Len—" lidahku terasa kelu. Haruskah aku merelakan Len? Aku memang tidak mencintai Len seutuhnya, tapi— aku tidak ingin Len jatuh ke dalam pelukan orang lain. Apalagi pada sosok Kagamine Rin.

Tapi… itu sama saja dengan aku egois, bukan?

Aku hanya seperti seorang anak kecil yang menginginkan boneka untuk dimainkan, lalu akan dibuang setelahnya…

"Dia—kuserahkan padamu, Rin-_chan_!" aku langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Rasanya aku tidak tega melihatnya. Kalau aku melihatnya, aku hanya akan mengingat dosaku saja. Aku tidak mau hal itu.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Normal PoV**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Drap.** Gumi melesat meninggalkan ruang ICU. Miku, Kaito dan juga Gumo yang melihatnya langsung dibuat heran. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, dan yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah menatap satu sama lain dan menatap Gumo yang merupakan kakak Gumi.

Merasa ditatap, Gumo langsung berpamitan. "Kalau begitu kami pergi. Terima kasih karena mengizinkan adikku untuk mengunjungi teman kalian."

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata, Gumo langsung berlari meninggalkan Miku dan juga Kaito demi menyusul Gumi yang pergi lebih dulu.

.

"Gumi!" Gumo dengan cekatan menarik lengan Gumi yang berlari lebih dahulu darinya. Langsung saja, langkah Gumi terhenti. Gumo dapat melihat buliran air mata yang menjatuhi pipi Gumi dengan jelas saat ini. "Kau—" Gumo tercekat.

"Hiks… jangan lihat aku, Kak…" Gumi terisak, "Jangan lihat aku yang seperti ini… A-Aku harus tersenyum…" Gumi menutup wajahnya dengan tangan yang dia miliki. "A-Aku harus tersenyum— Hehehe!"

Gumo terbelak begitu melihat Gumi yang langsung tersenyum begitu cepat. Air matanya kini menghilang, isakannya pun mulai mereda. Kini, hanya cengirannya yang terdengar.

"Hehehe! Kita pergi, yuk, Kak!" ajak Gumi. Gumo mengangguk saja dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut heran.

.

* * *

.

XxX

.

* * *

.

Matahari kini terbit dari ufuk timur. Cahayanya sangat menyilaukan, meski pun masih terlihat malu-malu. Dan, siluet matahari kali ini membuat beberapa anak muda yang awalnya terlelap di koridor rumah sakit ini terbangun begitu saja.

"Ng..!" seorang pemuda dengan rambut blondnya yang diikat dengan gaya _ponytail_ nampak meregangkan kedua lengannya.

Pemuda itu melirik ke sekitarnya. Nampak dua orang gadis yang juga baru terbangun dari mimpi indah mereka; Luka dan Teto. Pemuda dengan nama Kagamine Len itu langsung mendesah pelan, dan sesekali melirik pintu ruang ICU dengan tatapan cemas, namun berkesan dingin.

Kini, Len memfokuskan dirinya pada _i-pod_-nya yang terus saja memutarkan lagu. Mata Len sempat membulat, begitu melihat kalau lagu yang terputar kini mencapai lagu yang 134 di daftar musiknya. Selama itukah dia mendengar lagu?

Tidak peduli dengan lagunya, Len langsung berdiri, mencari dua sejoli yang tumbennya dia tidak lihat saat ini— Miku dan juga Kaito.

'Ke mana mereka?' Len menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kagamine Len! Luka-_san_! Teto-_saaaaaaan_!" suara Miku yang memiliki frekuensi tinggi membuat Len dan beberapa orang yang lewat menoleh padanya. "Yuuuuhhuuu~ sarapan dulu, yuk!" ajak Miku dengan tangan yang dia lambaikan pada Len, Luka dan juga Teto.

'Ada apa lagi, sih, merepotkan,' Len mendengus kesal. Namun begitu dia mengingat kemampuan karate Miku, Len terpaksa mengangkat tubuhnya dan menuju sosok Miku yang berdiri di tengah koridor.

"Sarapan, yuk! Kaito-_niisan_ sudah menunggu di kantin belakang!" seru Miku, dan Len dapat mendengar bisikan darinya yang seakan-akan berkata; 'Dan ada hal yang ingin kami bicarakan'.

Len hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya, dan ditatapnya punggung Miku yang asyik bercerita dengan Luka dan Teto di depannya.

.

* * *

.

XxX

.

* * *

.

Len beserta Miku, Kaito, Luka dan juga Teto duduk di sebuah meja berbentuk persegi. Di hadapan mereka, telah tersuguhkan beberapa hidangan khusus sarapan pagi.

"Makanlah dulu... kalian pasti lelah, 'kan?" tawar Kaito dengan senyuman mirisnya. Len, Luka dan Teto mengangguk dan menyantap makanan di hadapan mereka.

…**Skip Time…**

Kini, piring yang tadinya berisi makanan, telah dilahap habis oleh Len, Luka dan Teto. Makanan itu hanya habis dalam waktu 16 menit saja. Sangat cepat, bukan?

"Oke—" Len menatap tajam Kaito dan Miku, "Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" tanya Len sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Tentunya, Miku dan Kaito terbelalak kaget, karena Len dapat menebak apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Hehehe," Miku menggaruk kepalanya diiringi cengiran darinya. Sedangkan Kaito, dia hanya meneguk ludahnya begitu menyadari ketajaman Len.

"Baiklah, ini kabar duka, lho!" Kaito mengedipkan sebelah matanya, seperti seorang gadis yang hendak menggoda anak lelaki. Yang lainnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"D-Duka…?"

Ekspresi Kaito berubah, dia menghela nafas. Kedua tangannya dia kepalkan dengan sangat kuat. Dia kemudian berucap; "Waktu Rin… maksimal 5 hari…"

Disaat bersamaan, Len, Luka dan Teto tersentak kaget. Pupil mereka mengecil, lidah mereka pun terasa kelu dan keringat dingin mulai mereka rasakan.

"T-Tidak mungkin!" Teto menggebrak meja di hadapannya. Amarahnya mulai memuncak, dia merasa dipermainkan akan ucapan Kaito barusan.

"Teto!" Luka berusaha menenangkan Teto.

"H-Habisnya… aku bahkan belum meminta maaf pada Rin-_chan_" Teto mulai menangis di dalam pelukan Luka. Air muka Miku dan juga Kaito terlihat sedih saat melihat Teto yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Harus berapa pihak yang terluka mendengarkan berita ini?

Berbeda dengan Luka dan Teto yang menangis meraung-raung, Len hanya bersikap biasa saja. Namun _cover _tidak selamanya sama dengan isinya, bukan? Mungkin itulah Len saat ini.

Len segera meninggalkan meja dengan wajah yang begitu tenang. Langkah kakinya kini membawa dirinya ke depan ruang ICU. Sebelumnya, Len menerima sebuah _e-mail_ dari Gumi yang menyatakan bahwa dia akan keluar negeri dalam waktu dekat, dan juga dia sudah menjenguk Rin tadi malam.

Len tahu, tindakannya tidak salah— yaitu memberitahukan Gumi tentang penyakit Rin. Dengan begitu, seumur hidup Gumi tidak akan memendam penyesalan begitu Rin meninggal, bukan?

Len melirik ke sekelilingnya, tidak ada Dokter mau pun Suster. Langsung saja dia memasuki ruang ICU, dimana Rin— ekhm, terlelap di sana.

"Oi, aku datang." Len mendekati tempat tidur Rin. Namun sayangnya, tidak ada yang menggubris ucapannya. Sosok Kagamine Rin terlelap, begitu tenang. Wajahnya begitu pucat, nyaris seperti boneka Cina yang kulitnya begitu pucat. "Gadis bodoh, sesukanya main mati duluan!" gerutu Len yang kini duduk di samping rajang Rin.

Kali ini tetap sama, tidak ada jawaban sedikitpun. Telapak tangan Rin yang tersambung dengan infus tetap diam, tidak memberikan sinyal apapun.

"Hei…" panggil Len, meskipun dia tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawab satupun lontaran kata dari mulutnya. Sungguh naifnya dia saat ini, terus berharap bahwa gadis di hadapannya dapat membuka matanya, membuat senyuman di bibir pucatnya, dan berseru seakan-akan dia baik-baik saja. "Kubilang jangan mati dulu…" Len memalingkan wajahnya, menatap sembarang interior ruang ICU yang ada. "Aku terlambat bilang, 'kan? Makanya, jangan mati dulu!" desis Len, nyaris tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Kelopak mata Len terliha sayu, dengan diiringi rasa gengsi, dia meraih telapak tangan dari Rin yang begitu lemah—dan juga dingin. "Oke, akan kuucapkan. Aku—Ee…" Len menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedikit canggung untuk mengakuinya. "A-Aku s-suka—"

Perlahan-lahan, meskipun tidak begitu jelas, air mata mulai menjatuhi pipi pemuda blond itu. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya, dan Len memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengakui segalanya—tanpa memikirkan rasa gengsingnya lagi.

"…Kagamine Rin." Len menyudahi ucapannya, dan seperti yang dia duga, semuanya tidak terjadi. Sosok di hadapannya masih seperti patung, diam membisu. "Ow, _shit_!" umpat Len geram. "Bagaimanapun aku berucap, tidak akan ada yang berubah…" tuturnya sedikit berbisik. Len kemudian berdiri, hendak meninggalkan ruangan ini. Namun, punggung Len tersentak begitu sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Len…"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note(1): **Holla! Ini fic terbengkalai banget! Baru saya tahu kalau fic ini yang paling terbengkalai =.= Gomenasai^^'

**Author's Note(2): **Nah…tidak lama lagi fic ini akan tamat! Yey, XDD Mungkin satu atau dua chapter kali, ya? :3 Yang jelas, selama ini para reader sudah memberikan saya semangat buat melanjutkan fic ini. Makasih, ya? Saya akan berjuang membuat ending yang bagus! XDD

**Author's Note(3): **Nah, reviews please~ XDD


End file.
